


Under Stars and Wing

by WitchWayWizardry



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Superhero Violence, Superheroes, The Brother of Wonder, The New Trinity, Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 68,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWayWizardry/pseuds/WitchWayWizardry
Summary: Dick Grayson and Koriand'r of Tamaran are known to the world as the heroes Nightwing and Starfire.  But to each other, they are just Dick and Kori: lovers, friends, and starting their lives living together.  Dick thought he had everything he wanted, and until Wonder Woman called them in for a spontaneous meeting, he was right.  But when he met the handsome and mysterious Jason Prince, the Brother of Wonder, Dick begins to ponder on what else he might want.





	1. Tomorrow's Surprise

Dick Grayson, AKA Nightwing, couldn’t think, he couldn’t see; he was gripped in a vice-like hold by a force that ground into him with terrible, and experienced precision. He gasped, hissed, and desperately controlled his body, refusing to give in to temptation. He would not be manipulated; he would not be made to consign. He had trained his whole life, transforming his body and mind so no facet of it was out of his control. No villain, no training, no extraordinary or mundane situation of his life ever pushed him over the edge. He wouldn’t let it. But despite all that, this was a special kind of torture.

“God damn…” Dick whispered.

“Yes.”

“I’m so…”

“Yes!”

“No,” Dick inhaled sharply, “No, I can do this.”

“It is alright, I want you to.”

“God, Kori…”

Dick moaned gutturally, pulling Koriand’r of Tamaran, AKA Starfire, closer, resting his head on her shoulder, ignoring her invitation and focused on his goal, sure it was within reach. Her warmth, her wetness, her wondrous cunt flexed around him, forcing the air out his lungs, drawing a low primal sound from Dick. He sounded like a wounded animal, caught in a trap, desperate for the pain to stop. Koriand’r rolled her hips as she sat on top of Dick’s bent knees, her arms draped over his broad shoulders, holding his head closer to her breast as he shouted his frustration.

“Cum for me, Dick,” Koriand’r’s voice sang out, “Cum in me. Fill me, love. I want you to.”

Dick recalled that Koriand’r had already climaxed twice during the night’s love-making; in her mind, he had done more than his share. To her, he’d more than earned his reward, but Dick could embody the very definition of stubbornness, continuing to grind and thrust inside of her. Still, Koriand’r had her ways of breaking him. She kissed his temple, she bit and tugged at his earlobe, she hastened the pace of their fucking to bounce high and fall hard against him. Dick’s breathing quickened, and when he whimpered, finally on the cusp of giving in, Koriand’r smiled into his hair.

Koriand’r kissed Dick when his voice pitched higher. She felt his cock expand and harden inside of her. Dick tilted his head up to meet her’s, shouting his climactic moans against her tongue that danced with pleasure and mirth against his own. Koriand’r harmonized her moans with Dick’s as she felt his release. The heat of his climax burned inside of her, filling her up, becoming one with her.

When he was spent, Dick rested his head on Koriand’r collarbone once more, reveling in his euphoria and the sensation of Koriand’r’s gentle kisses on his sweaty, tingling skin. Still inside of her, holding her close, Dick fell back on to the mattress, smirking at Koriand’r surprised squeal at their fall. He held her there, lying together, just letting his breathing calm and his heartrate fall. Koriand’r traced the lines of his chest, running her fingers over his muscular form, admiring his beauty.

Dick slid out of Koriand’r as he softened, and watched her move to stand, an arm behind his head. Her sculpted back, a brilliant bronze, was hidden behind her thick mane of blazing red hair. He reached to touch that hair, tangling his fingers within it as he so often loved to do. Koriand’r purred pleasantly, leaning her head back and turning slightly, her vibrant green-on-green eyes glowing loving at the man looking at her with such reverence. She stood and draped herself in a thin robe, deliberately bought a few sizes too small. Dick liked to watch her walking around their apartment in it, the hemline barely falling below her muscular behind, the folds scarcely containing her ample breasts, and the sleeves cut short to show her toned forearms.

He closed his eyes when she stood and left the bedroom, opening them again when she returned with two glasses of water in hand. He pushed himself up to lean against the headboard, accepting the water with thanks.

“Dick?” Koriand’r asked.

“Hmm?” Dick sounded while sipping his beverage.

“Why are so many humans so uncomfortable about sex?”

Dick chuckled, seeing his girlfriend’s inquisitive, innocent expression and couldn’t help but laugh. Koriand’r, being an alien princess from an entirely different world with a tendency to take things almost always to the literal, her wide-eyed wonder never ceased to be endearing.

“Have you been watching naughty videos on the internet again, Kori?” Dick asked, setting aside his glass on the bedside table.

“No,” Koriand’r shook her head, “Reading mostly. And I have visited the library a few times for research.”

“Mmm,” Dick nodded.

He did his best to stay focused, but this was one of the challenges of their relationship. Where great sex normally tires out humans, for someone like Kori, with her near insatiability, it actually gives her energy. 

“I was just wondering why there seems to be such universal contradiction about it throughout all the Earth’s cultures. And throughout history too.”

“Kori,” Dick interrupted.

“Yes, Dick?”

“I know that you get extra philosophical and talkative after sex, and I’d be happy to talk with you about this, but…”

“Oh, right, I am sorry,” She said quickly.

“Don’t apologize,” He leaned forward to kiss her plump lavender lips, “I’m just thinking that a shower and sleep might be more pressing right now. For me at least. We have an early day tomorrow.”

“Yes, we do,” Koriand’r agreed, nodding as if she just remembered, “I wonder what this meeting could be about. It is not often that Wonder Woman calls for all of the Titans to meet with her. Apparently, a few other members of the League will be there as well.”

“And we don’t want to be late,” Dick nodded.

“Well, you should clean yourself up and get to sleep,” Koriand’r stood again with her water in hand, “I will prepare a quick bite to eat, and check in with everyone at Titan’s Tower. I will join you in a bit. I am not at all tired at the moment.”

Dick nodded with a knowing smirk, watching his statuesque love move out the bedroom, the confident sashay of her hips sparked a reminder in him of just how lucky he was to have a woman like her. Dick showered, and crawled back into bed, still slightly damp, feeling the pull of sleep on his eyes and making his head feel heavy. Just as he was drifting off to dream pretty pictures, he heard the shower turn off once more, and felt Koriand’r lay down beside him. Spooning him, her taller frame pressed against his back, a single kiss planted on the back of his neck wishing him a good night and sweet dreams.


	2. Brother of Wonder

Dick followed Koriand’r into the common area of Titan’s Tower the next morning. Her entire team was awake, dressed, and finishing their breakfast, albeit while still rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Garfield Logan, AKA Beast Boy, tossed both his leader and her boyfriend an orange and a smile in greeting. The other members of the Titans said their good mornings; Koriand’r thanked them all for their promptness and the group resumed their eating. As they were clearing the table, depositing their plates and bowls in the kitchen sink, a new arrival appeared.

“Good morning, Titans,” Batman entered the common area.

“Good morning, Batman, Sir!” Beast Boy practically jumped to attention, “Would you like anything to eat, sir?”

“No, thank you, Beast Boy,” Batman smiled softly under his cowl, “Good to see you all awake and ready for this meeting.”

“Any chance of finding out what this meeting’s all about?” Damian Wayne, AKA Robin, asked with a bit of an edge in his tone.

“Wonder Woman wanted it to be a surprise,” Batman responded, “The others are arriving now, and she’s making final preparations. Cassie, would you mind going and giving her a hand?”

Cassie Sandsmark, AKA Wonder Girl, nodded enthusiastically and stood with a smile.

“Sure!”

She took to the air with her power of flight and headed out to the Tower’s entrance.

“Well, she sure seems to know what the big secret is,” Jaime Reyes, AKA Blue Beetle, remarked.

“Makes sense; they are sisters more or less,” Rachel Roth, AKA Raven, added on Wonder Girl’s relationship with Wonder Woman.

Batman touched two fingers to the side of his cowl, nodded at what he heard.

“We’re ready,” Batman said to the group, “Follow me.”

They all entered behind Batman into the Tower’s underground hanger. The Titans: Starfire, Cyborg Robin, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, and Raven entered to see the Trinity of Earth’s Greatest Heroes: Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman, as well as Supergirl and Wonder Girl, speaking with someone obscured from their sight. They all turned as the Titans arrived, and Wonder Woman took a step forward.

“Good Morning, Titans,” Diana Prince, AKA Wonder Woman, greeted them all, “I’m glad you all look well this morning. I asked you all here to meet someone very special. Titans, this is Jason, my twin brother.”

The Woman of Wonder stood aside to reveal this aforementioned surprising relation to her. Jason, standing a few inches shorter than his sister, was obviously nervous, but very handsome. His olive toned skin was accented by a thick mop of curly black hair and startlingly bright green eyes. Sharp facial features and full lips widened into a shy smile in greeting, and he pulled one hand out his pockets to wave hello. He wore a black t-shirt emblazoned with the Wonder Woman logo, a pair of jeans, and the indestructible Bracelets of Submission that all members of the Wonder family wear. 

The Titans, and Dick, were all floored by the revelation, but quickly got over that to hurry forward excitedly, with friendly introductions and welcoming expressions. Eventually, the Titans were sitting in the common room, with Wonder Woman and Jason, after giving a tour of the Tower. Superman, Supergirl, and Batman had already left.

“Seriously, this is exactly like the soap operas my Nana watches,” Blue Beetle said, “Long lost twin brother and everything.”

“Yeah,” Jason chuckled, his voice a lyric baritone, “Only with superpowers.”

“Like I said: exactly like those soap operas,” Beetle repeated.

They all shared a laugh.

“So, how does this work?” Robin asked of Wonder Woman, “I mean, aren’t you like really old?”

“Damian!” Dick and Koriand’r scolded together.

“No, it’s fine,” Wonder Woman smiled and looked at Jason, “He’s right, I am very old, and we’re not sure how this works. I didn’t even know about Jason until late last year, so we’re pretty much figuring this out as we go along.”

“This is all pretty mind-blowing for me,” Jason admitted, “I mean, today I’m meeting some of the greatest heroes in the world. Not to mention, a few months ago I thought I’d only lived for twenty-five years. Guess it’s been a lot longer, and with superpowers to boot.”

“Which is why I wanted to introduce him to all of you,” Wonder Woman explained, “Superman, Batman, Black Canary, and myself have been training him when we can, and teaching him how to control his powers. And now that he has some experience, we thought introducing him to the Titans for some additional training, would be a good next step.”

“We would be happy to help,” Koriand’r confirmed, “Will you be staying with us in the Tower, Jason?”

“Oh, no, no,” Jason shook his head, looking around himself in awe, “I still have a day job, but it’s in the city, so I’ll be nearby, easy enough for me to get here.”

“And you’ll be coming on missions with us?!” Beast Boy asked excitedly.

Both Wonder Woman and Jason shook their heads at this question.

“Jason is not ready to be out in the field, fighting crime like we do,” Wonder Woman explained.

“And I’m not sure I ever would be ready,” Jason added, “I’m not very brave, and I’d rather make a difference in the world in my own way.”

Wonder Woman took his hand, smiling understandingly at her brother’s admission.

“What do you do?” Nightwing asked.

Jason looked at him, and for the first time, seeing those green eyes looking at him directly, Nightwing saw just how gorgeous they were. He found himself smiling unconsciously just from the warmth of Jason’s gaze. Jason smiled back before answering.

“I’m a medical anthropologist,” He explained, “I work with the city’s public health department, focusing on programs targeted toward improving the mental health of at risk youth.”

“Heavy stuff,” Cyborg commented.

“Yeah,” Jason nodded, “But definitely worth it.”

“And even if he does decide that he wants to fight crime, it’ll only be with me, or one of his instructors, such as Batman or Canary,” Wonder Woman continued, “Or you Nightwing; I’d trust him with you.”

Jason gave Dick another easy smile.

“Not that we’d have to worry about that any time soon, or maybe ever,” Jason said.

“We’ll help you figure that out,” DIck replied encouragingly.

Dick was pleased at how easily everyone seemed to get along with Jason. He was obviously a very open and amiable man, but it seemed to go deeper than that. Maybe he shared some of that divine charisma that radiates from Diana, his sister.

“Would you like to show us some of what you have learned?” Koriand’r asked, “We have a training session scheduled for today.”

“Yeah, sure,” Jason agreed, “I think that’s why we planned for this.”

Wonder Woman nodded, and everyone rose to prepare for training. Later, Dick, Koriand’r, and Wonder Woman stood on the outside of the sparing circle, watching as Jason spared with Blue Beetle and Raven. He was doing quite well for facing opponents he never had before. Jason fought defensively, primarily, and it was obvious that his opponents were holding back. Still, he had talent; he seemed able to predict Raven’s magical assaults, dodging and blocking them with his bracelets. And his parrying of Beetle’s attacks allowed him to take advantage of openings that Beetle created. It would also seem he inherited his sister’s incredible endurance, he was showing no sign of fatigue.

“He is quite talented,” Koriand’r said to Diana, “But he needs to learn to turn the fight on the offensive.”

“It’s the one area he really struggles with,” Wonder Woman admitted, “For the most part, his talent comes from being Amazon, but he’s always so careful with his strength; it’s obvious he’s terrified about hurting someone. He’s still learning the basics, so I don’t feel the need to press him on that just yet.”

“No time like the present to get that started,” Dick suggested, “And no safer place to do that than here. If he wants, and if you’d allow.”

“Can’t hurt to ask him, I suppose,” Wonder Woman acquiesced.

“Alright, I’ll get ‘em at a stopping point,” Dick made to step forward, but Koriand’r stopped him.

“Dick, I think it would be better if I sparred with Jason,” She explained, “He is more likely to let loose and break out his shell if he fights someone he has no real risk of hurting.”

Dick looked to Diana who nodded at his girlfriend’s sage advice. He saw the wisdom in it as well, stepping aside for her.

“Sounds good to me,” He said.

“Very good, very good,” Koriand’r advanced into the sparing circle, stopping the fighters, “Now, we are going to change the situation a little bit. You all did well, but Jason, I want to see what you can do against me. You will have no need to fear fighting me; strike at me as if you would to actually hurt me. Try to put me on the defensive; you will be unable to harm me. I promise.”

Jason quickly looked to his sister. Wonder Woman nodded encouragingly. Jason looked to Dick, who also nodded assuredly.

“I will not be using any of my energy-based abilities or my power of flight,” Koriand’r put up her fists, “Do not hold back, okay?”

“Okay,” Jason moved to his own fighting stance.

“Attack,” Koriand’r commanded.

Taking a breath, his face full of focus, the younger Titans and Dick all gave shocked gasps as Jason flew forward with astonishing speed. His elbow strike was blocked by Koriand’r without effort. She smiled reassuringly; her emerald eyes glowing with anticipation, and Jason seemed satisfied that Koriand’r could match his strength and speed. Still, he hesitated, and Koriand’r began to put him back into his safe space: the defensive. When she threw him to the padded floor, locking him in a hold, Koriand’r spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

“I said you will not hurt me,” She released him, letting him stand, “Again.”

Rubbing at his wrist where she’d twisted it, Jason faced his opponent once more, and dashed forward again. Koriand’r made sure to match him, parrying his strikes and calculating her own to test for an opening. She succeeded twice, knocking Jason back, but he wouldn’t let her pin him again. Rather, he moved with her blows, spinning and repositioning, before attacking again. It was obvious he was improving as the fight progressed. Eventually, Jason got in a well-timed strike. He dropped to sweep at Koriand’r’s legs, which she anticipated, but she didn’t compensate for him being so close when he attacked. She lifted her leg that was closest to Jason, but he attacked so near to her that his leg sweep caught her back foot, the one still on the floor. Koriand’r toppled to the mat. Jason knelt on her arms; a hand pressed on her shoulder, and brought his fist down to strike. Koriand’r didn’t blink at the fist’s approach, and she wasn’t surprised when it stopped.

“How was that?” Jason asked quietly.

“You did well,” Starfire admitted.

She brought her legs up and wrapped them around Jason’s chest, knocking the wind out of him. Pulling his body off of her, she twisted his arm in her hands, painfully locking him once again.

“But I said you will not hurt me,” She continued.

“Alright, alright,” Jason grit his teeth, “I get ya.”

Koriand’r released Jason, standing and offered her hand to help him to his feet. She pat him on the back for a job well done. Afterwards, he stood to the side with the other Titans, watching and discussing the other’s training, obviously learning quite a lot. Later, once the Titans had gone to shower at the end of the training, Jason made use of the Tower’s gymnasium showers, while his sister talked more with Dick and Koriand’r.

Jason exited the showers; a towel wrapped around his waist and unzipped the bag he’d brought with his change of clothes.

“You did do well out there, you know?”

Dick had entered the locker room, removing the straps of his gloves and smiling at Jason.

“Thanks, man,” Jason smiled back, “But can I just say, your girlfriend can be pretty scary? Awesome, but scary…”

“The other’s told you we were dating?” Dick raised an eyebrow under his mask.

“Diana told me,” Jason shook his head, “And your body language would, even if she hadn’t. She gorgeous, you know? Starfire? You’re a lucky man.”

“That I am,” Dick nodded, and turned to unlock his locker.

“And so is she,” Jason continued.

“Is she?” 

“Uh, yeah, I mean for starters, your ass is just…” Jason stopped, “You obviously don’t skip leg day, is all.”

Jason was a little embarrassed; looking away from Dick to pull his shoes from his bag. With a tiny grin, Dick opened his locker and positioning it so the mirror inside can let him see behind him. Jason has a fairly impressive physique for someone not training to be a fighter or a superhero. Still, all of the training he’s done with Batman, Black Canary and Wonder Woman had done good things for him physically. When Dick realized he was staring, as Jason dropped the towel from his waist, bending over to pull on his underwear, Dick hurried to keep his eyes to himself.

He unfastened the clamps and ties of his uniform on the upper half of his body, pulling the fabric and armor pieces off, exposing sweaty flesh to the cool air of the room. He stretched his back and chest, rolling his shoulders and breathing deeply at the feeling. Dick continued disrobing, unfastening and removing the components of his leggings and core armors and boots. Soon, he was all but naked, with only his jockstrap and cup protector remaining.

“So, how long have you been doing this?” Jason asked.

He was sitting, now dressed, on a locker room bench, looking up at Dick curiously. 

“This?” Dick responded, gesturing to his mask.

“Yeah, being a hero,” Jason clarified, “Batman told me that you used to be Robin, but that would’ve been when we were kids, right?”

“Feels like I’ve been doing this all my life,” Dick nodded.

“And you like it?”

“I love it,” Dick stated with a reflective smile, “Are you wondering if you will?”

He looked back at Jason, who seemed to be staring quite intently at Dick’s bare chest. Under such an intense, unwavering gaze, Dick was about to call attention to it, feeling his face flush, but then he realized how Jason was staring. It wasn’t at him, rather it was at nothing. His eyes were glazed over; he had been thinking on Dick’s question, not being rude. Jason blinked and looked back up at the masked man’s face.

“Don’t know,” He shrugged, “But I guess we’ll see.”

Dick nodded, wearing a friendly grin, and reached up to remove his mask, but stopped.

“Do you know?” Dick gestured to his face, “Has someone told you?”

Jason stood, pulled his bag over his shoulder, and shook his head.

“Well, then, if you wouldn’t mind,” Dick said, as amiably as possible. 

Jason took a step closer, his hands in his pockets.

“A hero can stand completely naked in front of someone, but the mask stays on? The mask matters most?” Jason observed.

“Might seem silly,” Dick said, “But yeah, something like that.”

There was barely more than a yard’s distance between them.

“No one’s told me,” Jason remarked after another heavy silent moment, “But I know who you are. I know who your mentor is, so figuring out your identity wasn’t too hard.”

Dick watched the man who looked at him so closely. This man, a new acquaintance, with such a beautiful, exotic face made hundreds of thoughts race through Dick’s mind. Calculations, predictions, and analyses raced through, but a memory persisted, one from the previous night.

Why are so many humans so uncomfortable about sex?

That was Koriand’r’s question. And Dick was feeling rather uncomfortable at the moment, but he did his best not to show it. Jason extended a hand to him.

“It was nice to meet you,” He said.

“Likewise,” Dick shook his hand briskly, “See you soon, Jason.”

“Count on it,” Jason moved to leave, but stopped, “Dick Grayson.”

When he was gone, Dick remembered to move again. He pulled off his mask and collected his towel. As the hot water poured over his head, Dick paid as little mind as possible to the half-erection that slowly ebbed and returned to a flaccid state as he showered.

\------------------------

It was getting late, and Dick was tired again after a long and interesting day. But, with Koriand’r leaning against him, her head on his shoulder, as they watched the latest episode of her favorite trashy television show, he was happy to let the good times roll. And as the episode’s credits played, Koriand’r switched off the television, kissed his neck, and used her often-overlooked talents of perception.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“Heh,” Dick scoffed lightly, “Too many for a penny.”

“Is it about Jason?”

“Yeah,” Of course she realized, “He knows who I am.”

“Really?”

“I don’t know if Bruce told him, or Diana, or if he’s just smart enough to put two and two together, but he knows.”

“And are you okay with that?”

“I think he’ll respect it; you know, not go telling random strangers? But it’s still a strange feeling: he knew, without me telling him.”

“Well, I do not think you have to worry,” Koriand’r pet the back of his hand comfortingly, “He seems good and trustworthy. This is Diana’s brother after all, and what is Wonder Woman if not an excellent judge of character?”

“So, you like him?”

“Yes. He is kind and clever and humble. And braver than he probably thinks.”

Dick nodded absently.

“And he is very handsome,” Koriand’r continued.

Her voice carried a twinge of curiosity, seeing if Dick would take the bait. Koriand’r moved from her place at his side, straddling his lap with his hands in hers, looking down at her lover and dearest friend. Dick saw that she was struggling with how to continue the conversation. She knew him so well to notice the smallest of changes in his demeanor, but love and respect kept her from saying anything for fear of unintentional insult.

Dick reached up, took her impossible beauty in the palm of his hand, pulling her down and kissed her deep. She touched him, running her hands over his neck and his chest. It was a simple kiss, with simple intentions. Dick was glad to feel the fires still burning, stoked by the passion Koriand’r always ignited inside him. But as their kiss ended, her forehead against his, Dick released a long sigh. He wasn’t afraid with Koriand’r; he never needed to be.

“He is very handsome,” Dick agreed.

“Dick?” Koriand’r asked with so much innocence, “Why are humans uncomfortable about sex?”

Dick, like Jason earlier that day, stared at Koriand’r chest. He stared at where her neck met her shoulders, at the pronounced lines of her collarbones; he stared at nothing.

“Another time, Kori.”

Koriand’r kissed him again before nodding her understanding. She let him go, sitting where he sat, watching his walk to their bedroom to get ready to sleep.


	3. Friend and Family

Koriand’r and her Titans were on a mission, Batman was addressing some super powered concern with senior members of the Justice League, the situation on the city streets were well in the police’s capable hands, and Dick needed a break. He’d been working nights and most days almost without end for a few weeks now. Koriand’r was giving most of her time to the Titans as well. This was their lives, and it was the lives they love; the lives they chose. Still, it can be lonely.

Dick wasn’t sure why he decided to message Jason about meeting with him for happy hour, but Jason was happy to hang out, and that was enough to make Dick smile. Apparently, Jason’s favorite watering hole was a dive bar in a not so reputable part of town. Half of the lights that announced the bar’s name were burnt out; a fair number of hogs and choppers were parked in front, but so was Jason’s small two-door car.

Dick parked his own motorcycle, removed his helmet, and headed for the entrance. A weathered looking woman with a hard face and intricate but faded tattoos on her arms sat on a stool with an ID checker at her side. Her tough countenance softened slightly when she saw Dick approaching.

“ID, handsome?”

Dick handed over his license, and after giving it a once over, the woman raised an eyebrow.

“Looks real,” She said.

“That’s because it is,” Dick raised his own.

The woman chuckled and scanned his ID nonetheless. Once he passed inspection, the woman handed his card back, welcoming him with her tone marking what she believed was Dick’s naiveté. Inside, the bar smelled of sweat, smoke, booze, and delicious greasy food. The music playing wasn’t too loud so people had to shout, and while the outside of the bar wasn’t the most attractive, the atmosphere and decorations inside felt much more inviting. 

Jason was sitting at the bar, talking with the middle-aged and also heavily tattooed lady bartender, and was flanked by two burly mature biker guys. Jason was dressed in business casual attire, but from how he interacted with the patrons, Dick could tell he fit in here no matter how he looked. Dick remembered that Jason’s work was for the at-risk members of communities, serving the disenfranchised. It seemed Jason had done well at becoming something of a member himself.

Dick made his way to the bar; his hand on Jason’s shoulder announced his arrival.

“Hey!” Jason spun on his stool, stood, and greeted Dick in a surprise hug, “Glad you made it.”

“Yeah,” Dick hugged Jason back somewhat awkwardly, “It’s a pretty neat place.”

“Oh, honey,” the bartender said, “You’re a terrible liar, but with a face like that, I’ll take it as a compliment.”

“Dick,” Jason said with a laugh behind his words, “This is Patty; you met her sister Rita out front. And these two fellas are Dave and Matt. Guys, this is my buddy Dick.”

“How’re you doin’, son?” Biker Matt asked.

“Oh, pretty well,” Dick answered, “Just thought I’d meet a friend for a drink. Maybe make some new ones, if the chance arose.”

“Well, so long as you don’t break anything you can’t afford, when you’re here, you’re family,” Patty promised, “What’re you drinking?”

“Club soda, please,” Dick said.

“Uh, yeah, no,” Jason held a hand in front of Dick’s face, “He’ll have an Old Fashioned. No arguments.”

Dick nodded sheepishly at Jason’s pointed, commanding finger.

“So, how’d you know our Jason?” Biker Dave asked.

“From work,” Jason sipped his beer, “Dick works in social services.”

Dick let out his held breath quietly, nodding along with Jason’s story.

“Really?” Patty set Dick’s drink on the counter, “With how you look, I’d guess a fitness model, or maybe a gymnast.”

“Well, I was raised in the circus,” Dick said truthfully, but playfully.

Everyone laughed, and Jason moved to stand.

“Let’s grab a seat over there,” He pointed to a table, but turned back to the bikers, “And congratulations again; you’ll keep me posted?”

“Of course, bud,” Biker Matt said as they both gave Jason a quick hug.

“Their daughter just accepted a full academic scholarship to Northwestern,” Jason explained as he and Dick sat at a nearby table.

“Definitely cause for celebration!” Dick smiled, but then paused, “ _Their_ daughter?”

“Yes…” Jason tilted his head slightly, “ _Their_ daughter…”

“Just making sure I heard you correctly,” Dick held up his hands, meaning no offense.

He looked back to the bar. Bikers Matt and Dave were leaving, but they shared a quick kiss before heading to the door. Dick smiled at their little show of affection.

“It’s not a gay bar,” Jason spun his beer bottle in his hand.

“Wouldn’t matter if it was,” Dick said.

Jason grabbed a couple bar napkins, put them before Dick and himself, and used the salt shaker to sprinkle a thin layer over the napkins. He put both his and Dick’s drinks on them, lifting them both to show they weren’t sticking to the fabric.

“So, you ever had one of those before?” Jason asked of Dick’s drink.

“Not much of a drinker to be honest,” Dick shook his head.

“Okay, yeah, I know drinking the smallest amount of alcohol will ruin your perfect figure, but I can’t get drunk, so I need to live vicariously through you.”

“You can’t get drunk?” Dick sipped his tumbler full of amber liquid, “Wow, that’s good!”

“You’re welcome,” Jason grinned, “And yeah, never been able to. Now I know that’s because I’m an Amazon. Diana told me that our bodies metabolize anything alcoholic from Man’s World almost immediately, ergo: I can’t get drunk.”

“Then what’s the point?” Dick laughed sympathetically.

“Friends,” Jason shrugged, “Taste, relaxation. A few reasons, I guess. So, you’re on your own tonight?”

“Mission for the Titans, and low crime activity, so…” Dick swirled his drink, “And don’t have many friends that aren’t full-time heroes…”

“Glad to be at least one,” Jason said.

He reached out and patted Dick’s hand on the table. Jason’s was soft and warm.

\------------------------

Dick always considered himself a lucky guy. Ever since he lost his parents, and those horrible days had passed, he was always surrounded by loved ones. Bruce, Alfred, Gordon, Barbara, the Titans, his friends in the League, and Koriand’r most of all, they all loved him. Even with all the horrible things he’d seen and experienced as a hero, it was love that kept him strong. Love kept him fighting the good fight. And after several weeks of being with the Titans while meeting with Jason, talking with Jason, sparring, laughing, and going out for drinks with Jason, Dick felt he needed some wisdom and a truly non-judgmental ear.

He rode his bike round the massive oval driveway of Wayne Manor, Dick saw the steadfast and stalwart Alfred Pennyworth waiting at the open front door. Hanging his helmet off the handlebars, kicking the motorcycle’s stand down to support the bike, Dick gave a wave to the old butler who flashed his small but warm little smile.

“Master Richard,” Alfred called out as Dick moved up the Manor’s front stairs, “You know you’ll give this old man a heart attack if you continue to drive that wretched thing so recklessly.”

“What makes you think I was being reckless?” Dick asked playfully.

“Are you the son of Master Bruce or aren’t you?” Alfred cocked an eyebrow.

“Well, you’ve got a point there,” Dick pulled his friend into a tight hug, “But I wouldn’t worry about a heart attack too much. Pretty sure you’ll outlive us all.”

“Ah, a healthy dose of hubris,” Alfred showed Dick inside, “Were my services under any other house than the Wayne’s, outliving my youngers would be far less likely.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re whole ‘dangerous lives, dangerous works’ speech never gets old, young man,” Dick gave Alfred another one-armed hug.

“If you’ve come to see Master Bruce, I’m afraid he’s away on League business,” Alfred explained.

“Nope, not him, I’m here to see you,” Dick revealed, “It’s been awhile, and also I could use your advice.”

“Oh well, by all means then. See yourself to the parlor, Master Richard; I’ll make us some tea.”

The two sat, drank tea, and reminisced for a time. Alfred was very persistent that Dick was treating Koriand’r, a “figure of interstellar royal importance,” all the respect she was due. Dick teased Alfred about all the lady-killing he himself must be getting up to. It was nice to talk with him; Dick hadn’t realized how much he’d come to miss the old man.

“Now,” Alfred set down his teacup, leaning back in his chair, “What concerns you that requires the advice of a simple old butler?”

“Right…”

Dick gently clinked his empty cup on its saucer a few times before setting it down as well. While Alfred leaned back, Dick leaned forward. His arms on his knees, his hands clasped together over his mouth; Dick struggled to find the words. He’d been trying to figure out what to say since he left his apartment that morning.

“Shit,” Dick swore, “I don’t know why this is so hard. I mean, I do know, and it’s stupid, but…”

Alfred was watching him intently, patiently.

“Alfred,” Dick took a deep breath, “You’ve met Jason, right? Diana’s brother?”

“Oh, yes, of course,” Alfred nodded, “A charming young man. Is this about him?”

Dick nodded.

“Alfred, the thing is, we’ve known Jason for a little while now, and I may have made friends that quickly in the past, but… I don’t know if I’ve ever trusted anyone so quickly. Talking with him is so easy, and since he knows who I am, who Nightwing is, I’ve found myself speaking more easily with him than I sometimes do with Kori. And I don’t know why that is.

“I mean, Jason’s a great guy; all the Titan’s have bonded with him. Even Damian! But… God, Alfred… There are times when I look at him, and… I can’t believe how… good he looks. Like when I saw Kory for the first time, or…”

“Diana herself?” Alfred finished, “Or when you saw Wonder Woman for the first time?”

“Yeah…” Dick confirmed, but it was more of a question for Alfred to continue.

“Let me ask you quickly: when you do look at Jason, what do you want? What do you feel?”

“God…” Dick ran a hand over his face, “This is so damn embarrassing.”

“Well, I already suspect,” Alfred said, “But my promise to you as a boy still stands, Master Richard: my confidence will always be a safe space for you. You know this.”

“I do; thank you, Alfred. I…” Dick sighed and shrugged, “When I see Jason, I want to… kiss him, and I want… I want that – him – so badly…”

Alfred poured himself and Dick another cup of tea. He added one of his little cinnamon cookies to Dick’s saucer before handing it to him. Alfred sipped his lukewarm tea and cleared his throat, his kind, understanding eyes apprising the man who sat across from him. The man who was like a son to him.

“Dick,” Alfred began, “I remember the first time I ever saw Diana of Themyscria. And I mean the real Diana, dressed as a warrior, as a hero, a goddess. When she wears the clothes of our world, no garment we’ve made does her justice. They aren’t worthy of her. Anyhow, seeing Diana, as Wonder Woman, I can say with absolute confidence, no woman has ever taken my breath away until I saw her. No woman has ever been so beautiful to me.

“And some years ago, when she and the other founding members of the Justice League had first come together, I can remember something Mister Allen told me. They had all just averted another catastrophe or some such thing, and they reconvened together down in the cave below us. I brought them refreshments as always, and as all those heroes talked, there was Diana, speaking with Barry Allen. I don’t know what they said to each other, I don’t think it matters, but I saw our friend, the goddess, give Mister Allen a little kiss on his cheek.

“I brought him his drink once she had moved on to speak with the others, and I warned him to be careful. I told him it was dangerous to fall in love with a goddess, if mythology has taught us anything. Mr. Allen laughed; he sipped his tea and looked me right in the eye. He told me, to the effect, that he knew he was a superhero. He’d helped to save the world again and again, he had a whole city that adored him, a woman he loved and who loved him, and those facts should matter more to his sense of self-worth. But it was when Diana would smile at him, when she would praise him, and tell him that she was proud of him… Those were the moments, Mr. Allen said, that he lived for more than any other.

“Dick, Diana and her brother, they are the creation of gods. In many ways, they are gods. Perhaps that’s all that you’re experiencing, the divinity inherent to them, their birthright. Maybe it is something more. Only you can resolve this for yourself, however. But I encourage you to speaking with Miss Koriand’r about this, too. You should never keep great secrets from those you love. Especially when that love is strong enough to move mountains. Literally.”

Dick chuckled with Alfred, nodding at his wisdom. He appreciated what Alfred had told him, and while he had more questions, he at least had a better understanding of what he was experiencing. It was always good to speak with Alfred.


	4. Something New

Koriand’r had sent Dick a message explaining that a mission with the Titans had gone long and had not gone as smoothly as predicted. Garfield suffered a concussion, and Jaime had taken a bad blow from the monstrous Rampage that messed up his legs. Neither were seriously hurt and would recover, but Koriand’r let him know that she was staying at the Tower for the night, to help watch over them.

Dick changed into his Nightwing costume, and made his way through the Tower upon his arrival. He needed to speak with Koriand’r while his conviction to do so was still strong, and he wanted to check on his friends. In the med bay, Raven was using her powers to tend to Jaime, to speed up his healing, and Cyborg was monitoring both Garfield and Jaime, keeping Beast Boy entertained and awake. They all seemed well and in good spirits; the mission was a success even with their injuries. They were looking forward to getting back in top shape. They were strong kids.

Dick found Koriand’r in the Tower’s computer and laboratory chambers. She was going over some evidence, and rather intently; she had not bothered to change or even shower after the mission.

“Hey Kori,” Dick said.

Koriand’r turned, surprised and happy.

“Dick!” She kissed him hello, “Did you not get my message?”

“No, no, I did,” Dick confirmed, “There’s just something I’d like to talk with you about.”

“Oh! Of course,” Koriand’r motioned to her work, “Just let me have a minute to finish up here, and I will meet you in my room after I freshen up?”

“Sounds good; you hungry?” Dick asked.

“Yes, actually; I could eat.”

“I’ll grab us something and meet you there.”

Dick made for the kitchen to craft a couple sandwiches for Koriand’r and himself. He made sure to use some of his girlfriend’s most favorite and bizarre ingredients. Setting the food on a tray with two big glasses of water, Dick entered Koriand’r’s room, hearing the shower running from the bathroom. He put the tray on her bed, removed his mask and his gloves, and waited.

The water shut off, and a few moments later, Dick’s heart jumped to his throat, and his blood rushed to an area of his anatomy he didn’t want to be his primary focus. Koriand’r walked to him completely nude, bronze skin glistening, a towel in hand and absently drying her wet, luminous hair. Dick’s eyes traced the lines over Koriand’r’s muscular shoulders and arms. The way she moved her hourglass figure as she approached him was hypnotic; her full breasts swaying in time with her narrow hips. The defined bricks of her abdomen pulled Dick’s eyes down to her mound, well-kempt but not shaved. Standing before him, Kori dropped the towel at her feet, a portion of it resting against her powerful, sexy, long, long legs.

“Kori…” Dick started to say.

But her perfect lips took his and her tongue muffled his words and her hands pushed on his shoulders, so together they fell to the bed. Dick’s hands moved on instinct, sliding up her body from her thighs, and at his touch Koriand’r draped herself across his chest. She whispered in his ear.

“I love it when you come to me in uniform,” She licked at his earlobe.

“Kori,” Dick took a deep breath, “I need to talk to you.”

Koriand’r sat up, on her knees straddling his waist. She took one of his hands, guiding it next to one of hers to touch herself where she wanted to be touched. Dick bit at his lower lip when her breast rested in his hand, her nipple hard and tight from arousal. 

“I know,” Koriand’r purred, “That was very subtle; I do not think Damian had any idea what you truly intended.”

Koriand’r, it seemed, had begun to undress him; the clicking of his uniform’s clasps coming undone brought him back to his senses. That, and the painful erection straining against the confines of his protective cup.

“Wait, Damian was in there?” Dick shook his head, “No, Kori wait, I’m serious; I really do need to talk to you.”

Kori stopped her seduction, looking at her boyfriend in the eye, and saw his conviction. She gasped and immediately climbed off of him.

“Oh, I am so, so sorry, Dick,” She said, “I did not realize you were being serious; I thought you were…”

“Yeah, it’s okay,” Dick promised, working to control his breathing.

“And you actually did bring food…” Koriand’r noticed the tray on the bed, “Dick, I really do apologize…”

“No worries,” Dick cleared his throat, “It’s fine.”

“Okay then, now, what did you want to talk about?” Kori sat on her knees next to him, giving him her full attention. And her full frontal.

“Umm, Kori, babe? Could you put on some clothes for me?”

Koriand’r looked down at her body, as if she’d forgotten that she was naked. She gasped again and jumped off the bed.

“Oh right, yes, of course!” She smiled sheepishly and turned to her wardrobe.

But it was the sight of her perfect pear-shaped, firm and tight ass that broke him; her hair hanging wet and thick down her back like an arrow pointed directly at it. His raging erection, straining for release, caused his jaw to clench.

“Oh, screw it…” Dick muttered to himself, causing Koriand’r to turn back to him.

Dick grabbed her hand, pulled her back to him, falling together onto the mattress again with their lips locked in wanton desire. Dick broke the kiss to brush Koriand’r radiant hair from her face and give a devilish smile.

“We’ll talk after,” He promised.

Koriand’r chuckled as he kissed her again, but she suddenly jumped up again with a look of realization.

“Wait!” She said, “Two seconds.”

On his elbows, Dick watched her with a growing smile as Koriand’r grabbed the tray with their sandwiches, hurried across her room, breasts bouncing and hair flowing. She opened her room’s private refrigeration unit and carefully set the plates inside. She closed the door with a satisfied “there,” and took to the air to fly back to Dick and resume their foreplay.

She blindly released his body from his uniform, throwing pieces to and fro around her room. When he was naked save for his jock and cup, Koriand’r literally tore the fabric apart – it was the most easily replicable, letting the pieces and gear fall to the floor. The instant his cock felt the cool air, free and no longer discomforted, Dick’s happy sigh immediately transformed into a loud moan as Koriand’r took all of him into her mouth. 

Dick’s eyes rolled back as he felt himself rubbing at the back of Koriand’r soft, wet throat. Her tongue moved erratically, its pace, tempo and direction unpredictable. Dick brushed her hair from her face to see her lovely face; her eyes looking up to meet his own.

“I love you, baby,” Dick breathes.

Koriand’r released his cock and took it in her hand, slowly stroking and changing the pressure of her grip.

“I love you, too,” She returned in a husky tone, “Turn around; flip over for me.”

Dick does as he’s told, but with only the smallest apprehension. When he’s on his stomach, Koriand’r takes his hips in her hands, hoists him to his knees, and before he can speak or register what she’s doing, she plants a soft kiss on his right ass cheek. Surprised, Dick sits up, on his knees and twists to look at his lover below him. He doesn’t speak, he just sees her there, his ass literally in her hands, and a bright red tongue licking at her lavender lips suggestively. It hardly seemed fair at times how she could break him with a single look, but damn it all if it wasn’t always fucking incredible when she did.

Koriand’r slid a hand up Dick’s toned back; her fingers splayed, and gently pushed him back down on his hands and knees. She kissed him again, this time closer to his hole, and rubbed her nose along his crack, inhaling sharply. Dick closed his eyes, waiting for the coming foreign sensation, and when he felt Koriand’r’s tongue drag from his hanging testicles, up his ass and ending at his opening, Dick let out a pleasurable sigh. He let his upper body sink down off his hands to lay his head on the bed while Koriand’r feasted on his sex. Dick let Koriand’r have her way with him, reveling in her ravaging, singing a song of gasps, moans, and sighs he’d never made before. It felt so damn good, but he remembered that he shouldn’t be having all the fun.

“Kori,” Dick whispered.

She stopped eating him out to take his hand. She lay down on her back, pleased that Dick was confident enough to kiss her deeply before he spun about over her to better pleasure her cunt. He’d barely caught an intoxicating whiff of Koriand’r’s sex when he clenched his eyes shut and growled from deep in his gut as she swallowed his whole erection. He returned the favor in his worship of her cunt; Koriand’r was so wet for him; the heat, the feel, the taste, and the scent of her revved his libido all the higher. He could never get enough of her. When he ran his finger along her delicate moist lips, it made her whole body shudder. When he kissed and sucked her clit, he could make her laugh and gasp. When he fucked her cunt with his tongue, she would beg him not to stop. When he explored inside her with his fingers, he could render her speechless; stimulating her G-spot would make her wriggle and writhe, back and breasts arching to the sky, abandoned to her pleasure.

But it was Koriand’r who entered him this time, for the first time. A slickened digit prodded its way past his asshole; surprising Dick and making him vocalize his confusion. He looked at the woman beneath him, expecting an explanation. She smiled wickedly back at him, but her playful eyes asked for trust. She kissed a quivering cheek.

“Breathe,” She commanded.

Her finger slid into him deeper. The deeper Koriand’r went and the faster she fucked him, the higher Dick’s voice rang out. Remembering to breathe helped Dick to relax, and that helped his body allow the unexpected invasion; so much so that Koriand’r added a second finger to her stimulation. The longer she did this to him, the more Dick started to feel good; it started to feel right. When she had sufficiently stretched and explored him, she settled on his prostate. She rubbed and pressed and thrust and she kept her pattern random. Dick’s moans were quickly turning into shouts. He grasped her legs or the sweat-soaked sheets. Cries to divinity and swearing curses spilled from his lips, all the while mixed with “yeses” and pleads for the pleasure to continue. Dick’s head was buried between Koriand’r’s legs, pressing his heated skin to hers, and breathing harshly against her thigh. 

“Oh, God, Kori…!” Dick’s voice shook and broke.

“Yes, love,” Koriand’r sped up her stimulation, “Yes, just let it happen.”

“God… Fuck!” 

Dick was resisting. The building pressure, the sensation was so foreign - so bizarre - that subconsciously, Dick was afraid of what it would do to him. He couldn’t let it go, and it was starting to become unbearable.

“Relax, Dick,” Koriand’r said softly, “Let it happen. Just let it happen.”

Dick’s ragged breathing accelerated and hitched in his throat. His eyes opened wide. And what felt like a rolling tsunami building in his gut, and thunder pounding in his head, finally crested and came crashing, tumbling, roaring down.

“Oh… GoooooooOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD!”

Dick’s screams sounded like ones of terrible pain, but it wasn’t pain that blinded him. His whole body seized, convulsed; his muscles straining under his skin as the ecstatic euphoria rushed through every nerve in his body. His cock, red and angry looking, rocketed out his orgasm, spattering ribbons of cum over Koriand’r’s chest and stomach. Dick dug his nails into his palms; his roaring cries rose and fell with each ejaculation that shot from his raging erection. 

Eventually, as his cries died down, Koriand’r eased up on her stimulation and eventually removed her fingers from Dick’s spectacular ass. She stroked and petted his sweat-slickened skin; his legs were shaking so violently, and he continued to whimper softly from his place between her legs. Gently, Koriand’r guided Dick to roll over and lie on his back. She blanketed him, pressing skin to skin, kissing his gasping mouth and calming his shaking body with her lips.

“Holy Best-Orgasm-of-my-Life, Batman,” Dick breathed.

He and Koriand’r laughed heartily together before Dick took Koriand’r’s face in his hands and kissed her. She could feel his exhaustion; the whole experience had completely drained him. Still, she kissed him back before pushing herself up to cover him. Her wondrous hair hanging down to frame her face and tickle his own.

“I love you, Richard,” Koriand’r whispered.

“I love you, Koriand’r,” Dick whispered back.

“And with that,” Koriand’r sat up, “Time to clean up.”

“No, no, wait,” Dick took her hand, “We’re not done; you still need to… I mean we still can…”

His voice faded at Koriand’r’s expression: a raised brow, a coy smile, and a knowing expression.

“You do not even look like you can move right now,” There was a laugh behind her words.

“No, no, of course I can move,” Dick protested, “But honestly, there’s no guarantee I’d be able to stand, though…”

Koriand’r giggled at his admission, and helped him to sit up. She looked into his beautiful sky-blue eyes, keeping their gaze locked to show her sincerity.

“Richard,” Koriand’r began explaining, “What we just did, what you just shared with me, what I was able to give to you, gave me as much satisfaction as if you had made me cum a dozen times. That was not vulnerability you showed me, it was trust. You submitted to me. And it was wonderful for me, too.”

“So, umm wow…” Dick’s voice was filled with reverence, “Is that what Wonder Woman’s always talking about? A different kind of submission? To… a loving authority?”

“Yes, I believe so; at the very least, from a sexual perspective.”

“I can’t say it’ll be every time,” Dick held Koriand’r cheek in his hand, “But I’d be happy to submit to you again.”

Koriand’r put her hand over his, nuzzling his palm with happy eyelids closed. When she opened them again, her voice quivered from her emotions.

“Let me get a bath ready.”

\------------------------

Dick and Koriand’r sat in her spacious tub together, their sandwiches in hand, munching quietly. They’d both already showered together, and now just relaxed. Koriand’r had confirmed the improving status of both Beast Boy and Blue Beetle; all of her teammates were doing just fine, and Cyborg elected to watch over Garfield to make sure that he stayed awake through the night. 

When they had finished eating, Koriand’r set their plates aside, and Dick snuggled closer to her, his back pressed against her breasts. Dick sat between her legs, luxuriating in the hot water and running the pads of his fingertips along her splendid skin. Koriand’r pulled him even closer to her; her arms around his core.

“Now, what did you want to talk with me about?” Koriand’r asked.

“Heh, of course you didn’t forget,” Dick whispered.

“Of course not,” Koriand’r confirmed, “But did you want me to forget?”

“No, no I didn’t,” Dick sighed, “I just don’t know where to begin.”

“Wherever would be most comfortable, or most difficult? Getting the worst out of the way makes things easier sometimes.“

“True…”

“Is this about Jason?”

“And you’re as perceptive as always…”

“Which means you can tell me anything.”

Dick turned about in the bubble-covered water, wanted to look Koriand’r in the eye when he finally worked up the nerve to admit this to her. He’d already admitted this to himself to some extent. He took her hand under the water.

“I, umm… About Jason… I… like him,” Dick confessed.

“So do I.”

“Yes, but I…” Dick chuckled once, “I’m… attracted to him.”

“So am I.”

Dick sighed, and closed his eyes.

“You’re not going to make this easy, huh?”

“I am sorry, Dick; I am not trying to make anything difficult,” Koriand’r took hold of his other hand, “I just do not understand what troubles you.”

“Kori…”

“Jason is strong, smart, kind, and confident,” Koriand’r continued, “He is very handsome; he has developed quite an impressive physique during all his training. He is a caring and generous soul. You developed an emotional attraction and now you desire physical intimacy with him, too. I was not aware this was problematic to you, but now that I see you are concerned about it… Is this not something you are used to experiencing, Dick?”

“No…” Dick chuckled after a silent moment absorbing everything Koriand’r said, “No, it’s not…”

“And this is troubling?” Koriand’r asked, “Why?”

“It’s not that I’m worried about some new feelings; it’s that I’m worried about hurting yours. It’s not like I’m planning on acting on how I feel about Jason; I’d never…”

“Dick,” Koriand’r raised a dripping hand to his cheek, “These feelings are good, they come from a good place; feelings cannot hurt me, and I know you never would. All I ask is you keep talking with me; let me know if you want to act on these feelings. I know that Jason might be receptive.”

“He…? No… Kori, I have you; I love you,” Dick kissed her deeply, “You’re all I need.”

Koriand’r had loved enough and knew enough that these were just words, but what mattered was Dick, and continuing to keep the channels of communication open. Communication and acceptance is the key to any relationship’s success, after all.


	5. Shopping Spree

“Kori!” Dick called through the apartment.

“I am right here, Dick,” Koriand’r said from around the kitchen corner.

“Oh, great!” 

Dick carried a large paper package excitedly around the bend, found Koriand’r at the sink. She had the water running and was washing what Dick assumed to be dishes. Dick set the package on the back of their sofa, and waited for Kori to look up and notice it. She did.

“You went shopping?” She asked.

Dick ripped off the brown paper and propped it up for her to see. Koriand’r’s eyes widened slightly and a coy smile played at her lips.

“I saw it and I thought it could be fun,” Dick explained.

Koriand’r chuckled softly and looked back down to resume her washing. Dick wouldn’t be discouraged.

“It’s a sex swing,” He continued.

“I can see that,” Kori took another look at the erotic photographs depicting couples mid-coitus using the swing, “It does look like fun.”

“What’s that face?” Dick noticed her amused expression, like she had a secret she wanted to share.

Koriand’r turned off the water, shook her hands into the sink’s basin, and propped her hands on the counter with a mischievous smirk.

“I went shopping, too.” 

“Yeah?” Dick was starting to get even more excited.

“Mm’hmm,” Kori nodded and ran her hands over something in the sink, “I saw something, and I thought it would be fun.”

“Did you now?” 

Dick loved hearing her speak in that breathy voice; it was already making him hard. She nodded again, collected something from the sink, and holding it up in between her hands, showing its size in profile and its girth. Dick’s heart pounded at the sight and his breath caught in his throat. His eyes widened and his mouth was agape. But his erection did not subside at the sight of the dildo; it got even harder.

Koriand’r suggestively dried the toy with a dish towel, and walked slowly toward him, still holding it as if it was on display. Dick backed against the sofa as the anatomically correct length of the indigo-dyed dildo consumed all of his attention.

“K-Kori…” Dick stammered.

“Hmm?” She vocalized.

“A finger o-or two is fine, you know, every once and a while, but…” Dick couldn’t seem to collect himself, “But that’s… really…”

Koriand’r didn’t let him finish his nervous rambling; she grabbed him, she kissed him, and she pressed her hands and the dildo to his chest. Dick covered the toy with his own hand, so he was holding it when Koriand’r pulled away. She watched him staring at it, holding it.

“How does it feel?” Koriand’r asked.

“Kori…” Dick’s face was flushed.

“It can just be for me, if that is what you want,” Koriand’r said, “But I’m sure I will have bought _something_ you will like.”

“Some _thing_?” Dick repeated, “There’s more?”

Koriand’r took him around the kitchen counter, and Dick forced the knot in his throat down with a heavy gulp, feeling a warm sweat bead on his brow. There was a lot more. Two more dildos, one massive and colored black and the other a modest-sized pretty pink caught his eye first. There were two sleek vibrators, a small vibrating bullet, two cords with latex balls attached of all different sizes, and a harness that looked suspiciously like it was very much not for Dick to wear.

“K-Kori…”

Koriand’r wrapped her hands around Dick’s torso from behind, pressing her breasts into him, and breathing in his scent with her nose in his hair. Her left hand petting his chest over his thundering heart, and her right hand slowly trailed down his core.

“They can be for me, if you do not like them,” She whispered in a smoky voice, “But it cannot hurt to try; well… I promise to be gentle.”

Her hand made its way past his belt and waistband, pressing against his erection.

“Fuck…” Dick hissed, eyes still locked at the spread before him.

“If you do not want this, that is fine,” Koriand’r nibbled at his earlobe, “All you have to do is tell me. But with how your heart is pounding, how your chest is heaving, and how hard you are… Well, in any case, I will ask my question: Richard, would you like for me to fuck you?”

The way she asked, with a voice so full of eroticism and desire, sent a shudder along the entire length of Dick’s spine. His knees felt weak, and he was very nervous. But for all of his apprehension, a palpable excitement of the unknown, of trying something new, something he’d been pondering for some time now was much stronger. He collected the harness from off the counter, and with the indigo dildo still in his hand, he turned to face her. Her face alight with excitement, her love shining much like her eyes as she waited for the answer she knew was coming.

“Yes,” Dick answered; nodded consent.

Soon, they were in their bedroom; the curtains drawn, intimate in shadow. With Koriand’r’s aromatherapy candles lit, and the soft hum of Dick’s favorite love-making soundtrack playing in the background, Koriand’r – naked save for her panties – blanketed her love on the bed. With her copper skin, Koriand’r’s body looked like fire itself, lit in the soft glow of her candles. Dick, completely naked and glorious in the ruddiness of the various burning wicks, raised himself on his elbows to meet her, staring deeply into those shining green-on-green eyes. When she kissed him, she felt his quivering lip, felt his anxious breathing.

“Richard, are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Dick answered, “Yes, I want this. I do. I’m just nervous.”

“And a little excited?” She guessed.

“A little of this, a little of that,” Dick chuckled, “It’s just really new, you know? And anatomically, I know what to expect, but…”

“Experiencing is an entirely different kind of knowing.”

Koriand’r kissed him again. She ran her hand delicately over his skin; trailing, barely touching the electric flesh of his chest, down his abdominals, and past his pelvis. She hooked her thumb around the hilt of his cock, wrapped her hand down, and teased his quivering entrance with her finger. Dick’s back arched off the mattress, and they both laughed at his reaction.

“You’ve done this before,” Dick said, “Well, I mean…”

“You have been my first for many things, lover,” Koriand’r brushed his hair from his forehead, “But yes, I have done this before.”

“So, I’m in good hands?” He asked, knowing the answer.

“The best,” Koriand’r confirmed, “Never be afraid to tell me what you want. But for now, just breathe, just relax. It will be a little painful at first, but if you make sure not to resist, the pleasures will come. Pleasures like you have never known… Do you trust me?”

Dick took her lips in another kiss, tasting her sweetness, feeling her sincerity.

“Always,” Dick whispered.

Koriand’r rolled over to the bedside table to take up the indigo dildo and her favorite lubricant. On her knees, her pristine, muscular perfection above him like a goddess looking down, she coated the toy liberally and slowly. Making sure to stay in his line of sight, to keep his trust and to see his unspoken reactions, she lifted Dick’s legs to bend, placing a folded pillow under his hips.

Gently, but firmly, Koriand’r pressed the head of the dildo against Dick’s asshole, coating his entrance with the lubricant, warming and loosening him. She reminded him to breathe; she patiently waited for him to relax. Suddenly, when his hole gave way, Dick swallowed the head of the toy, and yelped a cry of surprise and discomfort. Koriand’r kissed his cheeks, his chin, his neck; she stroked his arm and pet his chest. She didn’t shush him, didn’t silence him; she needed to hear him to know the truth of what he felt. His cry became a whimper which became quiet breathing. He looked into her eyes and nodded.

Koriand’r pressed the dildo deeper inside of him and turned it slightly clockwise; Dick’s back arched again and a tortured moan sang from deep in his core. Koriand’r persisted, pushing ever so slightly deeper and twisting her wrist forward and back. The process was no doubt difficult; Dick’s face was twisted in a mask of excruciating concentration, but he had known pain far worse and Koriand’r’s promise was still to come. When she’d reached the hilt of the toy, and Dick felt like he was full to bursting, Koriand’r kissed the lower lip of Dick’s gasping mouth; he opened his eyes.

“Push,” She commanded.

Dick inhaled deeply and did as he was told. It was easier than he anticipated, slickened as both he and the toy were. Still, his body burned and his mind raced; he was aware of every ridge inside of himself, and every synthetic vein on the dildo. Dick closed his eyes as a sparkling aura clouded his vision. His moan was choked silent in his throat; his chest heaved rapidly as the toy slipped free of his hole. Half of Dick’s skin tingled and shivered while the other half raged with a terrible fire. Sweat trickled down his forehead and beads had gathered all over his body.

“Oh god, Kori…” He gasped.

She didn’t respond. Rather, she quickly coated the dildo with lubricant again, and as she pressed it back inside of Dick, his body accepted it easily. He moaned, his eyes closed and mouth agape, and he grasped the bed sheets in his fists as she twisted the dildo back and forth. Koriand’r pulled the toy back herself, and slid it back inside, this time a little faster than before. Dick’s moaning heightened; he covered his eyes with an arm. Koriand’r pulled the arm away, interlocking their fingers and kissing his face until he opened his eyes. Little tears were gathering in the corners, but they didn’t fall.

“Talk to me,” Koriand’r kept fucking him slowly, “Tell me what you feel.”

“God, it hurts, Kori,” Dick whispered, “But don’t stop!”

She pressed the dildo inside of him to the hilt in one movement, and his back arched high to the ceiling.

“Yes! Fuck!” Dick shouted, “Fuck! Don’t stop! Please…”

And she didn’t.

“You like the way this hurts, lover?” Koriand’r asked sweetly.

“Yes! Yes…” Dick nodded; eyes clenched shut, biting his lower lip.

“Wait,” Koriand’r kissed that swollen lip, “It gets better.”

Koriand’r slid her free hand under Dick’s rock-hard erection, pressing down with her palm been his pelvic bone. Keeping the dildo only a few inches inside of him, she thrust in short bursts, twisting the toy back and forth. Dick’s legs began to shake; he grips his erection in his fist, pumping furiously. Cacophonies of cries resound from him as he bucks his hips against Koriand’r palm pushing him down. Dick’s breathing begins to resemble hyperventilation. The sounds and faces he was making, the feel of his knuckles brushing against hers as he touched himself, everything about the pleasure she gave to him was making Koriand’r so very wet.

“Right there, like that; right there, like that!” Dick shouted, “Oh, fuck yeah!”

“Yes, Dick,”Koriand’r said loudly, “Cum for me!”

And he did. This time his scream was muted, strangled as Dick threw his head back into the mattress. His orgasm arched through the air, falling in warm cords over his shoulders, across his face, and down his chest. Koriand’r continued to thrust into him until Dick finally stopped jacking his cock, squeezing out every last milky drop.

Koriand’r removed the dildo, leaving it on the mattress as she draped herself over her love again. She dragged her tongue over the cooling lines of ejaculate; Dick’s whole body trembled at her touch, he chuckled at his supercharged response to her attention. Koriand’r wiped away a trail of cum from Dick’s cheek, taking the liquid on her finger into her mouth. He watched the erotic display, pushing up on his elbows to meet her lips again. 

“Kori,” Dick whispered into their kiss, “We might have a problem.”

Koriand’r pulled back from their kiss with a concerned expression; she desperately searched his body for evidence of injury.

“Why? What is wrong?” She asked, “Did I hurt you?”

Dick took her hand in his, smiling sweetly and shaking his head.

“No,” Dick answered, “No, I’m… I’m fucking fantastic. The problem is… well… I want more.”

Koriand’r saw that glint in his eye; she saw his wicked grin. Her own eyes flashed in response.

“Is that right?” She giggled, “What more do you want?”

Dick jerked his head to the bedside table with the harness, still smiling suggestively.

“Put that on for me, would you?” He asked.

Koriand’r crawled over Dick, across the bed to reach for the strap-on harness. Before she collected it, Koriand’r felt Dick’s strong calloused hands on her hips, and his fingers in the elastic band of her panties. He slid them over the curve of her ass, down her muscular thighs, and proceeded to bury his face in her sex. His animalistic growl and lapping tongue brought Koriand’r from her knees to her stomach, her gasps coming broken and high. Dick pulled her panties entirely off her legs; he pulled her hips up like she did for him, and feasted.

“What happened to wanting more, lover?” Koriand’r laughed between her moans.

“You’re so wet,” Dick purred, “Your smell; you taste so good, I can’t stand it.”

Dick ate Koriand’r’s wondrous cunt; his lips kissed, his tongue licked, his nose tickled, and his fingers parted her glory. The feel of her heat, the wetness of her juices, and the strength in her muscles made Dick wonder something. How did he ever manage to not keep his hands off her? If he could, he would ravage her cunt every minute of every day.

“Oh, X’Hal…” Koriand’r expressed, “Yes, Dick. Yes!”

Koriand’r climaxed with a throaty moan. Her humming and gasping made her body quiver and her cunt flex around Dick’s fingers and tongue. Pleasuring her and hearing her call his name like that had already made Dick hard again. While she luxuriated and pawed at the bed as the sensations melted away, Dick grabbed the harness and the dildo left on the mattress. Slipping one toy into the other and securing them in place, Dick quickly worked how to tie the contraption onto another person.

With each leg support, Koriand’r flexed her thighs against the straps, reminding him to make them good and tight. He corded the toys around her waist, securing the buckle on the tightest loop. When Koriand’r turned on her knees, Dick turned on his; he supported himself on all fours, offering his ass.

“Well, this is an interesting feeling,” She jiggled the toy between her legs, “And that is a beautiful sight.”

“Fuck me, Kori,” Dick begged, “Fuck me like I fuck you. Make me take as good as I give.”

Koriand’r was lubricating the toy once more while Dick was talking.

“Is that what you want, lover?” She asked.

“Yes!”

“Are you sure?” Koriand’r draped over his back, “You can love me pretty hard, you know?”

“Oh…” Dick considered for a moment, “I trust you, Kori.”

Koriand’r slid the dildo passed his threshold, sliding slowly deeper and deeper as Dick’s moan grew louder and louder.

“Yes, Kori…” Dick sighed, “Fuck!”

She thrust inside of him again and again, holding onto his shoulders and exhilarating at his physical and vocal responses. No matter how fast she fucked him, Dick only shouted his assent. His pores erupted with sweat, and his cries became pants; his voice horse and dry. The sound of skin slapping against skin, her against his, was both familiar and foreign. 

Koriand’r bent over, wrapped an arm around Dick broad torso, and lifted him up to press his back to her chest. Dick leaned his head back, pulling Koriand’r into a kiss, moaning together with her as she continued to pound into him. His breath was hot in her mouth, and his eyes tried to focus on her while rolling back in his head.

“I love you,” He whispered, “God, I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	6. Something New: Part 2

“Recognized: Starfire, designation T-01. Recognized: Cyborg, designation T-02. Recognized: Raven, designation T-03.”

The Tower’s computerized feminine voice continued to list the members of the Titans as they returned from their latest mission. A rather underwhelming mission, to be honest, but at least none of them were hurt and their work was a complete success. Koriand’r dismissed the team with a job well done, and made her way through the Tower. Drawing nearer to the gymnasium, sounds of fighting could be heard, and as she rounded the corner, she saw Jason. He was training against the pre-rendered holographic projections programs designed by Cyborg for the team.

Koriand’r watched as Jason, so focused on his pseudo-opponents that he didn’t notice her, as he dodged, struck, and assailed with obvious improvement to his skill. Cyborg’s technological creation was capable of hard-light constructions, so when Jason parried the projections, there was weight behind the blows. And when Jason was struck, he was pushed back. His “attackers” were armed with knives, pipes, and knuckles; and there were six of them, two with each weapon.

He was doing very well, albeit with some difficulty fighting so many simulations at once. The program was also projecting opponents skilled in fighting. Jason may have his sister’s endurance, but he was starting to strain himself mentally, being unused to the scenario as he was. 

Koriand’r decided to assist him; there was no harm in doing so for training purposes. Entering the training perimeter halted the simulations, but Jason was so focused that Koriand’r was surprised when she had to stop a back-spinning roundhouse kick aimed at her head.

“Starfire!” Jason exclaimed.

“Koriand’r or Kori is fine here in the Tower,” Koriand’r smiled hello, “And that was excellent form, Jason.”

“I’m so sorry,” Jason apologized as Koriand’r released his foot.

“No need to apologize,” Koriand’r shook her head, “You have obviously improved; you seem to have overcome your reservations with fighting on the offensive.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Jason looked around at the frozen images, “Black Canary suggested the best way to overcome that was to get some real world experience. So, I went on patrol and on some missions with her and Green Arrow; it was pretty easy to learn how the offensive can be good sometimes. Do they… do the holograms just stop like that all the time?”

“Only when training is interrupted,” Koriand’r explained, “Handling six armed opponents can be difficult; would you like some help wrapping this up?”

“Sure, but let me finish at least four of them, okay?” Jason smiled and dropped to a fighting stance.

“Of course,” Koriand’r assumed her own before addressing the computer, “Training simulation: account for second combatant, allied to trainee. Same difficulty parameters. Resume.”

Koriand’r provided support while Jason continued his training. Koriand’r watched his progress, impressed by his ability and his aesthetics. All of his training was really paying off. Jason had become a man of lean and toned muscle; his olive complexion accenting the curve and definition of his fighter’s physique. His beautiful face turned alluring and intense in his concentration; the beads of sweat glistening against his skin showed his effort. Seeing him fighting, he looked uncannily like his sister. With every punch intended for a knockout, or every disabling strike that would break an arm or a leg, the simulation dissipated that enemy. Before long, Jason and Koriand’r stood alone, with the training program announcing all enemies had been defeated.

“Well done,” Koriand’r said with pride.

“Thanks,” Jason was all smiles, “But I’m hoping I can handle at least six on my own soon. When I can, Diana said I would be able to start my weapons training.”

“That’s a big step,” Koriand’r moved to the nearby mini-fridge.

“Yeah, I know, but she’s probably going to find some way to put it off…” Jason accepted the water bottle he was handed, “Anyways, as it turns out, I’m actually really good at this. Even Batman’s impressed with my progress. I know that’s mostly due to being Amazon…”

He uncapped his water and hungrily drank.

“Is it though?” Koriand’r asked.

“Hmm?” Jason swallowed, “Sorry?”

“Are you sure it is due to your heritage? Are all Amazons talented fighters like you?”

“Well, all Amazons are warriors, but I do know Diana said that many of them aren’t actively training everyday like the members of the military.”

“Exactly, I remember Donna telling me how Amazons can be artisans, craftswomen, politicians, scientists, and so much more than just fighters. You have a talent for fighting that goes beyond being Amazon, I think.”

“Oh, well… Thank you, Kori.”

“Of course you still have room for improvement.”

“Of course,” Jason chuckled, “So, how’re you? How’s Dick been lately? I haven’t seen either of you in while. Haven’t had the chance to hang out. Been busy?”

“Crime never really stops.”

“True,” Jason nodded.

“But you are right; it has been awhile,” Koriand’r pondered, “Would you like to come over tonight? We could catch up and there is something Dick and I have wanted to talk with you about…”

\------------------------

Dick, in his Nightwing uniform, dropped down from the roof to the balcony of his penthouse and heaved a heavy sigh. He holstered his custom combinable eskrima clubs on his back and slid open the door to his and Koriand’r’s bedroom. The room was dark, and to Dick, it was safe. He shut himself inside, pulled off his knuckled gloves and stretched his fingers. He moved to pull his mask off when the faint sound of laughter could be heard from down the hall. One voice was Koriand’r. Another was a man.

Dick sighed. He was already home and in the house; he didn’t want to have to scale down the building, find one of his nearby supply stocks, change in the shadows, and come all the way home so as not to arouse suspicion. But as luck would have it, he wouldn’t have to.

“Dick?” Koriand’r called out, “It is alright to come out; it is just Jason.”

“Oh,” Dick muttered to himself, pleasantly surprised.

Dick pulled off his mask, quickly splashed some water on his face from the bathroom sink, and wandered to the living room. Koriand’r and Jason were both sitting on easy chairs, dressed casually. They each had steaming mugs of tea on the coffee table, as well as the remnants of a light snack, evidenced from crumbs on plates. 

“Guess he did just get in,” Jason said to Koriand’r, rising from his seat.

Dick knowingly gestured to his uniform, and stepped forward to embrace his friend. Jason’s hug was strong and firm. His back felt like solid muscle through his t-shirt. And god, he smelled amazing. Which reminded Dick of how he must smell.

“Sorry for the sweatiness,” Dick apologized when he pulled away.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Jason’s cheeks seemed to darken ever so slightly, “It’s the job.”

“Did you have any trouble tonight?” Koriand’r asked as she leaned up to kiss Dick.

“Eh, not really,” He returned the kiss, “Couple of small-time thieves; a few punks who think it’s fun to beat up women and/or the elderly. Nothing that wasn’t easily handled.”

Dick moved to the kitchen; he poured himself a glass of water from the tap and collected an apple from the refrigerator. 

“And anyways, it’s good to see you, bud,” Dick said, sitting on the couch opposite them, “It’s been a while.”

“A few weeks, yeah,” Jason sipped his tea.

“A good few weeks, huh?” Dick asked, “You look great.”

“Oh, thanks…”

“I ran into Jason at the Tower,” Koriand’r explained, “And I thought it was a good chance to spend some time together. To catch up and… to talk.”

Dick paused at the pointedness of her words; his glass of water hovering against his mouth.

“Yeah,” Dick agreed, “Always good to catch up, especially with how crazy our lives can be.”

“Exactly,” Koriand’r agreed.

Koriand’r exchanged a look with Jason; a deliberate, careless look that confirmed his suspicion.

“Kori,” Dick spoke in a low tone, “You told him?”

She was never good at lying, or keeping secrets, especially from him. Her eyes immediately glowed a brighter green, her copper skin flushed. Jason also looked to her somewhat apologetically.

“So, what exactly would we be talking about?” Dick couldn’t keep the defensive edge out his voice.

“Now, Dick, it’s fine,” Jason blushed and assured him, “To be honest, I’m honored. The most beautiful man I’ve ever met… finds me attractive? That’s…”

“Well, I… umm…” Dick felt his face heating up.

“Listen Dick,” Jason continued, “Kori was explaining to me some of the cultural traditions on Tamaran, and they’re pretty interesting… I think, here, she was trying - .”

“I know what she’s trying to do,” Dick sighed.

“So,” Jason leaned forward, “Why shouldn’t we talk about that?”

“Because, I…” Dick sighed, “I don’t know… And I don’t like talking about things that I don’t understand.”

“Then you will never understand it, Dick,” Koriand’r whispered, “You will always be confused if you do not talk about it. If you do not do something about it.”

Dick mind raced and pounded, processing a million thoughts a minute, most of them desperate for an escape from this unbearably embarrassing situation. It was made all the worse that there was no judgment cast on him, from either of them. Jason was looking sympathetically at Koriand’r, no doubt wondering how to progress as well. When he turned back to Dick, Jason saw him staring. But he wasn’t staring at nothing, not this time.

Dick eyes drank in the rich color of Jason’s skin, like dark honey, where his shirt exposed his neck and the slope of his shoulders. He visually traced Jason’s pronounced collarbones, the contours of his throat, and subconsciously counted every single thick black hair on his chest that peaked over his shirt’s collar.

He snapped out of his revere when Jason slowly pushed himself from his seat. They locked their gazes as Jason tentatively moved to sit beside Dick on the couch. Eventually, the honesty in those forest green eyes became all too real for Dick, as he released his held breath and looked at the floor in shame.

“Dick?” Jason ventured, quietly.

Dick turned his head slightly to the side, to show he was listening, but he did not speak.

“Do you want me?” Jason asked.

His voice was so carefully pitched, as if that would lessen the impact of his question. The three of them sat in silence for several moments, and Dick knew he couldn’t get out of this without an answer. Dick casted a furtive glance to Koriand’r, but her visage remained open, earnest. Dick knew she wasn’t jealous of this attraction, he understood that; but because of his mindset, because he’s human, he could not comprehend how Koriand’r could actually be encouraging this. Still, an alien princess is an alien princess, and there was so much about Koriand’r that no one could completely grasp. Dick cast a side-eyed look on Jason, who still waited for an answer.

“Yes…” 

Declaring it made Dick’s face feel like it was on fire, but he had said it; he’d admitted it. Now, he wasn’t afraid to say it. Now, he was just afraid of rejection, or anything else that came next. He straightened, leaning back, bracing on the back of the couch; his eyes to the ceiling, exhaling hard to regain some measure of self-control.

Dick turned his head when Jason slid a little closer to him. Jason dragged his fingers across the sofa cushion to Dick’s hand. Jason lightly curled his index and middle finger around Dick’s little finger, testing the waters, before blanketing Dick’s hand entirely with his own.

“I want you, too,” Jason admitted, “I have since we met; since you practically gave me a free strip show in the Tower’s locker room.”

Dick’s laughter escaped him as a kind of harsh grunt, but his smile at the memory was genuine.

“But… it’s more than that,” Jason continued, “You’ve both… you’re such good friends. And that means the world to me. That matters more than any physical feeling; but if you’re willing… I mean really…”

Dick looked down at the hand covering him; the recently toughened palms and calloused fingertips were rough against his skin. His heart was pounding in his chest; he desperately tried to keep his breathing under control. But God, Jason smelled fucking fantastic!

“I won’t do anything you don’t want; either of you,” Jason promised.

He fell silent when Dick slipped his hand from under his, and gently ran his fingers over Jason’s forearm. Dick was leaning in closer; his nails gently combing through the thick black hairs that sprouted from Jason’s arm and the top of his hand. Dick looked up, seeing a pair of startling green eyes, flecked with specks of reddish-brown, staring back at him. Jason’s nose barely brushed the tip of Dick’s; their lips an inch apart.

“Just say the word; one word if you’re hesitating,” Jason urged, “This isn’t something you should regret.”

The kiss was soft and short; their lips barely pressing into each other. They didn’t share breath; there was no tongue; potential regret aside, Dick was now positive that this is what he wanted. His head was foggy, and his suit was terribly constricting. Jason’s skin warmed under Dick’s fingers. Their lips parted, and with a quivering sigh, Jason bit his lower lip. He turned his head slightly to see Koriand’r; Dick turned to her too. She still sat in her chair; her body was tense, her eyes wide, lips parted, and breasts heaving under her shirt. She gave the slightest of nods to Dick, inhaling sharply as he smiled at her permission and immediately took Jason’s mouth in another kiss.

This was a harder kiss, a sweeter kiss, a more confident kiss; Dick’s hands touched Jason’s face, holding him and wanting him. Now, they shared breath. Now, their tongues tasted each other, twisting and dancing in their mouths. Jason covered Dick’s hands with his own for a while before pressing on Dick’s chest, pushing him on the back of the sofa, breaking up their kisses. Dick smiled as Jason straddled his lap, interlocked their fingers and took his mouth again.

Jason was a fantastic kisser, and when he freed his hands, Dick marveled at the feel and contours of his body. He ran his hands up under Jason’s shirt, finding more thick coarse hair and the lean, sinewy muscle underneath. The feel of him, and how he raised his arms so enthusiastically to let Dick pull his shirt up and off of him, made Dick even harder.

He could barely believe what he was doing; he could barely process that Koriand’r was watching them, that she was into it. But belief and analysis meant nothing to see Jason above him, smirking down and half naked. Dick ran his thumbs over Jason’s large nipples, and dug his nails lightly against his sculpted chest. He smiled up at Jason, who chuckled back and lowered for another sweet cavalcade of kisses.

Dick’s exhalation came hard out of his nose when his hands found the waist line of Jason’s jeans, and he realized that Jason wasn’t wearing underwear. Jason guided Dick’s hand with his own to cup the curve of his ass through the fabric, not once breaking their kiss. Swiftly, Dick supported Jason and lifted him up, getting off of the couch. Jason quickly wrapped his knees around Dick’s waist, laughing against his lips at the sudden change.

“Jeez, you’re strong,” Jason spoke with a husky timbre. 

Dick kissed him as he carried him through the living room, down the hall, and into the bedroom. Through the balcony doors, the moonlight shone like a beacon on the bed, wide and inviting. Dick set Jason down on the bedspread, but he immediately got to his feet, running his hands over Dick’s shoulders, unlocking the clasps and releasing the military grade Velcro of his uniform.

“Help me get you out of this thing?” Jason asked.

Dick moved to do just that, but they paused to see Koriand’r leaning against the doorway to the bedroom, pressing her breasts into the door frame, her emerald eyes burning from her arousal.

“I want to watch,” She confessed, “Please?”

Dick looked at his love, and saw her grip the wooden frame so tightly that it creaked. 

“Fine with me,” Dick looked back at Jason, his whole demeanor positively excited at the prospect, “She could even…”

His voice faded as Koriand’r shook her head slowly from side to side, wetting her lips with her tongue.

“I want to watch,” She said again.

Dick nodded his permission and resumed the removal of the restraints on his arm. Koriand’r slowly slinked around the room, easing into her favorite reading chair, sitting adjacent to the bed, bathed in the moonlight. As she settled in, the armor covered Dick’s upper body finally gave way and fell to the floor. Under that midnight black and blue of his Nightwing persona was a porcelain physique of perfection that quite literally took Jason’s breath away. In the soft, milky light of the night sky, Dick’s chest, arms, and abs looked sculpted from marble. But he was far from cold stone.

Jason ran his hands over Dick’s chest, staring and touching with such reverence and admiration that Dick’s body burned even hotter. He wasn’t used to being worshiped; that’s what this felt like. He’d been appreciated, by the girls and boys at school and strangers on the street. He’d been loved by Koriand’r. But to have eyes filled with utter rapture, and to feel hands touching him in supplication, it was off-putting and at the same time highly intoxicating.

Dick continued to help Jason remove his leggings and boots, and while Jason nipped and suckled at his neck and shoulders, Dick unfastened Jason’s jeans and slid them over his ass to fall to the floor. Dick registered the bizarre sensation of kissing another man while that man’s erection brushed against his thigh, and how much he liked it. Jason spun Dick around and pushed him down to lie on the bed. Jason climbed over him again, covering him like a canopy, looking down at him seriously.

“You’ve never been with a man before, have you?” Jason asked.

Dick shook his head; Jason laughed softly and straddled him, fiddling with Dick’s jockstrap waistband. 

“You know you haven’t said a word since you kissed me out there,” Jason said, “So, since this would be your first time, I’m going to need you to tell me what you want. I can be quite the talker myself in… certain situations; so talk to me, Dick. Tell me what you want.”

Dick didn’t say anything for a moment, only realizing his sudden muteness when it was brought to his attention. He got over that when he pushed himself up on his hands and gave Jason more sweet kisses.

“I want you,” Dick admitted with quickened breaths, “I always have since we met at the Tower. I want to be inside you. Or you inside me, I don’t care which. I just… I need this. I need you. I want you so fucking badly, Jason.”

Jason’s eyes shone with the smile that matched his kiss-swollen lips.

“That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s said to me in a long time,” Jason said, “And if you’re up to it, you can have it all. Right here, now. Tell me what you want, my beautiful man.”

“Anything I want?” Dick asked, hips rolling from the discomfort of his erection.

“Within reason,” Jason ran his hands over Dick’s torso, “But you have to ask to find out.”

“Get me out this thing,” Dick begged.

Jason pulled the jockstrap over the cup and down off Dick’s legs and the intensity of his erection popped the hardened plastic right off. Dick heaved his relieved sigh as the cool air met his member as it rested against his skin.

“Wow…” Jason breathed, “Nice.”

Dick intended to thank him for his compliment, but his words choked in his throat when Jason covered the head of Dick’s member with his hand and rolled his palm over the top of his cock. Dick cried out, his hips bucking and back arching. The most sensitive part of a man’s outer anatomy, stimulated like that, was like being tickled so intensely that it was almost painful. He laughed when Jason let him go, feeling his kisses along his inner thigh. 

“Okay…” Dick said, if only to somehow calm himself down.

Jason rose up to meet him, kissing him again. Dick could feel Jason’s own sizable erection pressed against him, and that’s when he realized that this was actually happening. That Jason was with him, in his bed, naked and aroused, with Koriand’r watching, having given her blessing. Coming to terms with that made Dick feel adventurous. He rolled them over, putting himself on top, and slid down to the level of Jason’s rigid erection. Dick took the cock tentatively in his hand, looking up at Jason a little unsure.

“You know what you like, yeah?” Jason said, “You know what she does that you like? Just try; you’ll know if you’re doing it…ohh…right…”

Dick began by circling the head of Jason’s cock with his tongue slowly, to savor the taste. It tasted like skin, but somehow more exquisite. It’s an area of the human body – a man’s body – that was like forbidden fruit. Dick dragged his tongue along the underside length of Jason’s erection, making his shoulders arch and another moan to pass his lips. Dick brought the head of Jason’s cock into his mouth, pressing against his tongue, and closed his lips; he inhaled sharply, imagining like one does with a straw and soft drink. Jason laughed, his hips squirming under Dick. Dick began bobbing his head up and down and back up again, working with his tongue, and keeping it slick.

Jason tasted salty, but the heat of him, the warmth excited Dick’s taste buds. The further Dick brought Jason into his mouth, the more complex he tasted. Jason dragged his fingernails through Dick’s hair and pressed with his palms, bringing his cock deeper inside of Dick. There was so much moisture, so much spit, that it escaped from the corners of Dick’s mouth, trickling down and beading in Jason’s thick public hair.

When he realized the mess he made, Dick slurped and sucked hungrily, swallowing and drawing a labored cry from Jason. There was a new bitterness that Dick could taste, and its arrival brought his eyes up to look at Jason. His gaze was wanton and intense, his jaw clenched and nostrils flared as he controlled his heavy breathing.

“Sorry,” Dick said on instinct, “Do you like it?”

Without answering, Jason grabbed the hair on the back of Dick’s head and guided him to swallow his cock again. He gagged just once when his nose reached Jason’s pelvis, Dick’s eyes rolled back at the feeling of a cock brushing and rubbing down his throat.

“Oh, fuck!”

Clearly, Jason was impressed as well. Dick deep throated Jason’s cock a few more times, before pulling up to smile at him. Jason pulled him up, kissing him between harried breaths and shuddering moans. He felt Jason’s hands over his back, pushing him down and pressing their bodies together. A wet and slickened cock rubbed against Dick’s waist, and he felt fingers trailing down the cleft of his ass, rubbing between the cheeks.

Dick broke the kiss when that finger teased his hole, tickling out a shudder that traveled along his spine.

“Oh, god…” Dick pressed his forehead to Jason’s, “God, I want you.”

“Yeah?” That finger pressed against his entrance, “Do you?”

“I want you inside me,” Dick gasped when he felt the finger breach him, “Fuck me, Jason!”

“You want me to eat your ass first?”

“No!” Dick bemoaned his plight, “Jeez fuck; please, just do it now!”

“Goddess… loving the enthusiasm,” Jason pressed another hard kiss against Dick’s lips, “But there’s got to be some prep; I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Yeah, sure, right,” Dick was already bucking his hips back on Jason’s finger, “Just hurry.”

Jason rolled around and pulled himself toward the nightstand closest to him. He reached for the top drawer, but paused.

“Bottom drawer.”

Both Jason and Dick looked to see Koriand’r sitting up straight as a board in her chair. Her hands gripped and massaged the arm rests. The bright sheen of sweat on her luminous copper skin was starting to soak through her white button down shirt. Her eyes sparked from the spectacle that she watched. And her voice was so hoarse and low, it surprised the two men, considering she had not recently spoken up until that moment. 

“Lubricant and contraceptives are in the bottom drawer,” Koriand’r clarified.

Koriand’r licked her top lip as she devoured her lover and their friend with her eyes. Her brow furrowed and she bit her bottom lip at Jason’s appreciative smile; she inhaled sharply as he bent over just slightly to rummage in the drawer’s contents and Dick took the chance to plant a flirtatious kiss on one of Jason’s muscular cheeks. Jason emerged with a chuckle, condom and lube in hand.

“Lie down,” He commanded and pushed against Dick’s shoulder with his free hand.

With his head at the foot of the bed, Dick let Jason rotate him slightly to the corner of the mattress.

“You want to see him?” Jason asked Koriand’r.

She nodded without speaking, burning eyes widening as Jason lifted Dick’s hips, putting a pillow underneath him.

“You want to see her?” Jason asked Dick, “Because I do.”

“Yes…” Dick bent his head back to see his girlfriend, “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, Richard,” Koriand’r whispered.

Dick’s body shivered as the cool lubricant dripped down against his elevated hole, and he sang a quivering cry as Jason slid a coated finger as deep as his hand would allow. His chest heaved as Jason twisted his finger to and fro. His sculpted abdominals contracted and expanded furiously as more lube and another finger went inside of him. And when he turned those fingers to the ceiling inside of Dick’s ass, hooking them slightly and searching for their prize, Dick’s moans became cries.

“Now!” Dick shouted from his prostate’s stimulation, “Fuck me now, Jason! Please! Fuck me!”

Jason tore into the condom’s wrapper with his teeth, one hand’s fingers staying inside of Dick, the other rolling the condom over his steel rod of an erection. He rubbed another coating of lubricant onto his covered member, removed his fingers, and positioned himself over Dick. Jason guided his cock to Dick’s waiting and willing hole, and as he gently pressed his weight forward, he stole Dick’s lips in another earnest kiss. When his cock breached Dick’s body, and his muffled sighs and moans of relief were cries, Jason broke their kiss and pressed slowly, steadily onward. Deeper and deeper, with Dick’s frantic breaths growing higher and higher, until Jason was finally balls deep inside of Dick.

Taking Dick’s hands in his, and interlocking their fingers, Jason laid himself over Dick, their chests together and Jason’s lips near Dick’s ear. 

“She’s done this for you, hasn’t she?” He growled before tugging at Dick’s earlobe with his teeth.

“Yes!” Dick’s frantic nodding freed his earlobe.

Jason raised himself up, releasing Dick’s hands, and pressing himself up, supporting his weight on the mattress to see Koriand’r.

“Oh my…” Jason breathed.

Koriand’r, still sitting with her attention enraptured, had slid a hand into her shorts. Her hips undulating and gyrating slowly as she touched herself; her other hand stroked her exposed skin or gripped her breasts through her sweat-soaked shirt. Her beautiful mouth was open, soundlessly sighing; her violet lips even more plump and kissable from all her biting.

“And,” Jason swallowed and grinned wickedly, “And he loved it, didn’t he?”

Koriand’r nodded; uttering her first pleasured moan of the evening, releasing it like holding the sound back had caused her pain. Her hand hidden down the front of her shorts began to move more quickly. Jason tore his eyes away to look at Dick; he’d twisted his neck to see Koriand’r, but Jason caught his chin and moved him to look up at the man inside of him again. Jason pulled out of Dick agonizingly slow, and asked his question.

“You loved it, didn’t you?” Jason asked.

“Yes,” Dick whispered and nodded, “AaaAHHH!!”

Jason thrust back inside of Dick to the hilt, not too hard and not too fast, but enough to elicit his surprised shout of pleasure and pain.

“You liked it when that gorgeous,” Jason thrust again.

“OooOOH, GOD!”

“Perfect,” Jason thrust again, harder this time.

“FUCK!”

“Most beautiful woman in the world…”

Jason thrust once more, but stopped his fucking deep inside Dick once more. Dick’s eyes were watering when they focused on the man above him, his frantic panting subsiding somewhat, matching the quiet of the room. Jason looked up to catch Koriand’r’s eye again before finishing his question.

“…fucks your sexy ass?”

“Yes…”

“You like it?” Jason resumed his fucking.

“Yes!”

“You love it?!” Their pace quickened.

“YES!” 

Jason’s core and glutes contracted so tightly, thrusting into Dick’s hungry, hungry hole. He bent low over Dick again, kissing away his long and soulful moans. Once they quieted, adjusted to the rhythm of their sex, Jason spoke against Dick’s quivering lips.

“Good,” He grumbled lustfully, “Me too.”

Jason straightened again, and pushed at the inside of Dick’s thighs, spreading his legs into a perfect split. Gripping at his legs, Jason pounded into Dick harder and faster. Dick gripped the sheets with his arms spread wide. His sounds of pleasure heightened and quieted to a decimal and volume that could barely be heard.

“The real thing’s a bit different, isn’t it?” Jason panted his question, “I’m the kind of guy who plays safe, but barebacking a real man is even better. You think this is hot now? Imagine volcanic… Like a rod of molten steel spearing into you, tearing you in two, and you love. Every. Fucking. Second! Fuck, Dick!” 

Dick had clenched his legs around Jason’s, his arms around Jason’s back, and his teeth clenched into Jason’s shoulder when his shout released his hold. 

“Oh, shit, right there!” Dick whimpered, “Right there! Right there! Oh…!”

Jason thrust into Dick in short, shallow bursts at his command, reveling in the pitched moans that sang through the bedroom. Once his song faded, and Dick resumed his percussive groans and sighs, Jason elected for a change. Sliding out of Dick and smiling at his confused whimpers of protest, Jason guided him to flip over on the bed.

“On your knees,” Jason stated.

Rising on his hand and knees as ordered, Dick had an unimpeded view of Koriand’r in her chair. She’d removed her shorts and unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her bra-supported breasts and naked cunt for them to see. Koriand’r continued to touch herself, her actions reacting to those performed between the two men in her bed.

“Goddess…” Jason whispered, seeing her splendor.

Taking hold of Dick’s trim waist, Jason entered him again; Dick’s growl crescendoed in harmony with Koriand’r’s soft cry as she slid two fingers deep inside of herself. As Jason increased his tempo pounding into Dick, Koriand’r intensified her own pleasure. Jason couldn’t take his eyes off of her; part of him wanted her to rise and take that step forward. But, as if she knew his thoughts, Koriand’r’s eyes showed her refusal. For now, she still just wanted to watch. 

Jason’s grip on Dick’s waist tightened; Jason’s knuckles turned white, while the skin underneath burned a bright red. Dick stopped supporting himself by his hands and arms, falling limp against the bed, with eyes closed. His eyelids fluttered, accenting a quiet vibrating timbre passing from his parted lips. His hushed sighs of surrender to his sensations seconded the slapping sounds of skin against skin. Jason bit at the inside of his cheek, hoping in vain to control his approaching climax.

Sensing his building orgasm tighten his balls and hardening his cock even further, Jason bent over. He wrapped an arm under Dick’s and across his chest, pulling the man up to press his back to Jason’s chest. Dick snaked an arm behind them both, gripping Jason’s flexed ass as he thrust. 

“You’re going to make me cum, Dick,” Jason’s voice cracked as his breathing hastened.

“Yes…” Dick moaned, turning his head to look Jason in the eye, “Cum for me.”

“I still want you to fuck me, you know?” Jason asked before shutting his eyes tight, “Goddess!”

Dick didn’t answer with words. Rather, he pulled Jason close for a kiss; their lips muffling part of Jason’s shouts and curses. He slammed his cock deep inside of Dick more than a dozen times, pressing as far as possible; both men sounding a duet of cries from the ecstasy. A third voice rang out a woman’s delight and completion to match their own. Dick’s closed eyes saw stars twinkling amidst a sea of white. Jason’s mind felt light and high; the pleasure rolling with every explosion of cum from his cock. 

When Jason released his hold on Dick, sliding free of his hot, slightly-less-than-tight hole, Dick slumped over and lay on his back across the bed. Jason snapped off the condom as his erection ebbed, tied off the spent latex tube, and threw it into the wastebasket near Koriand’r’s vanity. Jason straddled Dick’s eagle-spread form once more with the gift of sweet kisses. 

“You’re still hard,” Jason pointed out, “You good for another round?”

Dick’s deep breathing, glazed eyes, and goofy little grin gave Jason what he believed to be his answer. He moved to finish Dick off with his mouth and hands, but Dick stopped him. 

“Wait,” Dick said with hoarse tone, “Bottom drawer.”

“You sure?” Jason asked.

“Come on, have a little faith,” Dick cleared his throat and pushed himself up on his elbows, “That may have been… fucking incredible, but I am Nightwing. My stamina may not be up to your level, but I can keep going. So: bottom drawer.”

Jason rolled over and reached for the drawer in question, but before he could close his fingers around another condom, strong hands parted the cheeks of his ass and a hot, hungry tongue dragged roughly over his hole. One hand clenched tightly at the drawer’s collection of condoms while the other reached behind him to hold Dick’s head, pushing him closer and deeper. Jason’s gasps and giggles as Dick feasted and tickled him made Koriand’r smile, ever patient and true. As his hole loosened, stretched and wet from such talented attention, Jason couldn’t contain his encouragement.

“Yes! Yes,” He praised, “Eat me like I’m her; make me squeal, make me… ahh…! oh, yes…!”

Against the bedspread, Jason’s erection was returning, and the tough palms and calloused fingers pressing into his back and clawing into his ass were driving him crazy. A lube slickened finger snaked inside his hole, desperately searching and exploring. Jason smiled into the bed’s comforter; the poor thing seemed so lonely.

“More,” Jason requested.

Another finger joined the first, stretching him to and fro, back and forth; spreading wide and diving deep.

“Mmm… More!” Jason soon begged.

When the third finger breached him, Dick calmed Jason’s frantic gasps with gentle kisses on his ass and thighs. Dick marveled at the feeling of Jason’s hole flexing around his fingers; he exhaled harshly as Jason bucked his hips back fiercely, his body and voice still begging for more. So, Dick extracted himself from Jason and blanketed his back.

“Condom?” Dick asked before lifting himself up.

Jason snatched one up and playfully leapt off the bed to Dick’s surprise. Jason stood waiting by Dick’s reading chair, across from Koriand’r. Dick watched him mesmerized for a moment. He saw him in the moonlight’s glow, partially obstructed by passing clouds. In the pale illumination, somewhat in shadow, Dick saw a man with skin like gold, with parts of him almost indigo in the shadows. Dick stepped off the bed, and when his porcelain radiance met Jason’s honey glow, every brush of skin on skin, every touch of lips to lips was electric. 

Jason lowered Dick into the chair; Dick slid forward and rolled the condom over his skyward, throbbing member. Jason straddled Dick’s lap once more, reaching blindly to guide Dick’s cock past his threshold. As he sat down deeper and deeper on Dick’s considerable endowment, Jason felt like he was being filled to overflow, that Dick was reaching into his very gut.

“God damn,” Dick hissed with his head against Jason’s chest, “You’re so fucking tight!”

“You’re so fucking thick!” Jason half-shouted, “Oh my Goddess…”

Jason’s pores erupted in fresh beads of sweat, and Dick liked that when he licked them away, that Jason would gasp and grip his shoulders tighter. The tiny droplets and lines of moisture glimmered from the night’s light on his shining skin; they tasted like salt and sex. Without removing Dick from inside of him, Jason spun carefully around to lay his back over Dick’s chest, and to lift one of his legs across the armrest, giving Dick more leverage. Jason laid his head on Dick’s shoulder, giving them the freedom to look into each other’s eyes and to kiss without too much effort.

“Fuck me,” Jason directed.

Slowly, Dick pressed himself inside of Jason to the hilt and eased himself out again; a moan that sounded like a shiver vibrated through Jason’s whole body. As he pressed again inside of Jason, Dick felt his lover’s back arch, shifting the weight on Dick’s chest. One of Jason’s arms covered Dick’s while the other ran erotically over his own body.

“Fuck me,” Jason begged, with a hint of desperate whining.

Dick quickened his pace, soliciting gasps and tightly shut eyes while Jason acclimated to the new tempo. His aching hole would tighten so quickly with every withdrawal of Dick’s thrusts, and would welcome his return with as much adamant enthusiasm as Jason’s voice suggested.

“Yes!” Jason called out, “Faster, Dick! Fuck, yeah! Give me your good cock! Give. Me. That. Good. Dick!!”

Dick quieted Jason’s hoarse and rough cries with calming lips and an eager tongue. Dick clasped onto Jason’s bouncing erection with his free hand, letting their grinding bodies move Jason’s member through Dick’s stationary fist. Jason was so tight, his body was so heavy, and his lips so sweet, Dick lost track of how long this pace and pounding had lasted.

“Harder,” Jason moaned, “Harder, Harder, Dick! Fucking Harder!”

Spurned on to pound Jason like a jackhammer, Dick grit his teeth, felt the bellowing shout building from his burning core, and what he let loose was primal and powerful, shaking his whole body. Jason was reduced to soundless, breathless expressions; his eyes open terribly wide and his mouth agape. Somehow, someway, the relentless hammering to the hilt inside of Jason didn’t push Dick over the edge, but such a frenzied pace could only be sustained for so long.

Once Dick stopped his thrusts and his warrior’s shout, Jason fell forward, sounding every gasp, wail, and ecstatic cry he couldn’t during Dick’s onslaught. Jason struggled to catch his breath but remained considerate enough to continue grinding into Dick’s lap. Jason blinked past the tears and his choked pants turned to laughter.

“That’s what I’m fucking talking about!” He exclaimed.

“Holy…” Dick swallowed and cleared his throat to laugh as well.

Their chuckling was cut short by movement across the room. Koriand’r had abandoned her chair, standing and partially obscured in shadow. Her lustful countenance sprinkled with moisture, mouth barely open, and eyes radiating their emerald glow. Her thick, fire-red hair was draped over her shoulders, sticking to her sweat-slickened skin. The ends of those strands glowed with the energy she normally reserved for flight or fighting; where her hair illuminated her skin, the effects were practically kaleidoscopic in the light from the moon.

Koriand’r moved toward the conjoined men with slow and measured steps. Her toes pointed and flexed with each step. Jason’s breath caught in his throat at seeing the shining trails of fluid running over the muscular lines of her thighs from between her legs. His face burned to see her hands run up her hips, over her washboard stomach, and up to her covered breasts. Koriand’r unfastened the clasp on the front of her bra, her heavy breasts pressed together and lifted as she separated the cups and slid the straps from her shoulders. Her large violet nipples were hard and tight when exposed to the air, and a relieved sigh passed between her swollen lips, so quiet and so simple.

Jason couldn’t process the situation; he couldn’t move. A goddess, in all her glory, was approaching him. Her face, her body, her very nature desired him: his attention, his touch, his kiss. She was three feet away; she was two feet from him; now one. And Jason whimpered like a small child as he was pulled barely more than a few inches from her presence. Dick had wrapped his arm around Jason’s core, and pulled them both back to sit straighter in the chair, but at the sound of Jason’s pitiful protest, Koriand’r took his face in her hands. She smelled like cinnamon. Jason couldn’t stop staring; he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t close his mouth from the awe of having her hands cradle his cheeks, and looking so deeply into his eyes. He wanted to touch her, but he was afraid to.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jason whispered.

Koriand’r brushed a sweat-dampened raven-colored curl from Jason forehead, hanging in front of his left eye.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Koriand’r; you’re - .”

Her lips brushed over his top lip; Jason’s tongue flicked over where she kissed, tasting the impossible. She bent lower, kissing him deeper, the feel and taste of her tongue made Jason swoon, forcing him to find stability by holding onto her hips. Jason moaned as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing harder into their kiss, while Dick guided Jason’s body to resume their grinding against each other. Koriand’r shouldn’t taste like she does; it was impossible, until Jason remembered, as their kiss broke: Koriand’r was an alien from another planet. Her lips carry a faint but unmistakable flavor of brown sugar, and her tongue was flecked with traces of honeysuckle.

Jason wanted more, he needed more, and Koriand’r felt the same. She took one of Jason’s hands in hers, leading him to touch her. He luxuriated in the softness of her breasts, lightly flicking her nipples with his thumb. He ran his fingers gently along the contours of her neck and over every brick of her stomach. And his other hand lightly tickled its way between her legs; her heat, her wetness welcomed his petting and adventurous fingers. The velveteen softness of her vulva contrasted so vividly with the tightness of her cunt. He pressed as softly as he could, rubbing ever so slightly on her clit, peeking from under its hood.

Koriand’r whined at his touch, her kisses growing harder and more insistent as he slipped two fingers deep inside of her. As he fucked her, slowly and deliberately, Dick quickened his own pace inside of Jason. Jason curled his fingers, hooking them somewhat to search with his tips along the hot muscle inside of Koriand’r. Finding her sweet spot, Koriand’r ended their kiss, throwing her head high and singing a bright note of pleasure from thrilled lips. All three of the lovers’ voices mingled together; their volumes and pitches all different and changing, but all were unashamed.

Dick leaned back in the chair, giving himself more leverage, and laying Jason over his chest. He transitioned their grinding back to fucking; his thrusts were calm, strong, and deep. Koriand’r’s hand brushed and tickled its way from his face, down his chest and core, and tangled in his pubic hair briefly before gently taking hold of his cock. As Jason felt Koriand’r’s cunt quicken in its flexing around his fingers, she threw herself across him, rolling her hips and her hand, holding his erection. Jason felt her cum, hard and wet; his mind a blur from the weight of her breasts on his chest, the softness of her glowing hair blanketing him, and the ever-consistent fucking of his hole.

Dick came next; his orgasm lasting long and steady, but no less ecstatic. Only his breathing quickened, his erection stiffening all the harder in anticipation. He silenced his moans, burying his mouth against Jason’s curls. He pressed his cock to the hilt a dozen times or so; pausing when he reached as deep as he could, making Jason’s aching hole flex sporadically, draining him of every drop.

Koriand’r lifted herself off of Jason; he slid his fingers out of her and drew them lazily into his mouth. He half-expected her to taste like chocolate, or maybe apple pie, but no: Koriand’r just tasted like a woman. But that didn’t make the tangy bite of her flavor any less unique or intoxicating. Dick pulled Jason’s fingers out of his mouth with the same languid speed that Dick slid his cock from Jason’s ass. Dick kissed him softly; Dick’s exhaustion was evident. Even still, Dick continued to kiss and caress Jason, holding him to his chest, as Koriand’r swallowed Jason’s erection. 

Koriand’r had no loss of energy from their shared encounter; she bobbed her head masterfully, the sounds of slurping and suction rang loud in the room, mixing with Jason’s moans and whimpers. He tried so hard not to break his kiss with Dick, but as Koriand’r brought his cock right down her throat, twisting her head back and forth, moaning around the appendage, Jason couldn’t hold back any longer. He came hard, like he always did, and to Koriand’r’s delight; her giggling shook in her throat, vibrating along Jason’s cock, making him shout in disbelief and eventually sigh in contentment.

Eventually, the men crawled their way to the bed once more. None of the three said a word amongst themselves. Dick was out like a light the moment his head found a pillow. Jason was also very tired, but still he lay awake, his back against the headboard. He watched Koriand’r tidy up the room a bit of Jason’s clothes and Dick’s Nightwing uniform before she noticed him. Jason gave her a come-hither look and a weary grin, which she returned with her body. Koriand’r crawled into bed beside Jason, as he slid down between her and Dick. The three spooned together, naked and soiled bodies pressed together. And even with the intense heat their forms generated in that bed, Jason fell into a peaceful slumber, luxuriating in the feeling of Koriand’r fingers gently playing and running through his curls.


	7. Late Night Start

Dick woke in bed alone. Ever the light sleeper, he spied the bedside alarm clock, noting the time and the date. Though it was the early hours of the morning, it was still a while before dawn; there should still be two warm bodies sleeping beside him. Dick heard the soft voices of two speakers coming from beyond the partially closed bedroom door. Dick rubbed his eyes, sat up against the headboard and stilled himself to eavesdrop.

Koriand’r and Jason were talking, but out of respect for him – they assumed he still slept – they kept their voices low. Dick swung his legs out from under the covers and moved to the closet, pulling down his fluffy black bathrobe, slipped it on and tied it around his waist. He stepped lightly to the bedroom door, pulling it open further, removing the obstruction to their conversation.

“ – sounds wonderful,” Jason was saying, “I’d love to see it someday.”

“I am sure you will,” Koriand’r said, “After all, humans will eventually be capable of deep space travel. Then you and many others would be able to visit Tamaran.”

“Tamaran…” Jason repeated.

Dick moved through the hall, careful not to unnecessarily intrude.

“Jason?” Koriand’r asked, “May I ask you something?”

“Yeah, of course,” Jason answered.

“I was wondering – I have been wondering for some time now – why are so many humans uncomfortable about sex?”

Dick stopped, out of their view, around the corner; Jason chuckled lightly.

“Well,” Jason paused, considering, “Let me ask you: why aren’t Tamaranians so uncomfortable when it comes to matters of sex?” 

“We see no reason to be,” Koriand’r explained, “Sex is wonderful; it is pleasurable, life-affirming, and healthy. If we are not bound to another – humans consider this a form of marriage – all that is needed is consent between those who would share flesh. The only shameful act regarding sex is to take another without their consent, against their will. The people of Tamaran, we… we feel our emotions with great intensity, and we must. Our emotions give us power; even a newborn is capable of feeling the emotion of joy to grant them the power of flight… And when two are bound in the eyes of X’Hal, if a third is desired – and consented by all those involved – this is cause for jubilation, not condemnation. This is because the love has grown wider and larger. But humans do not feel this way… They are so… apprehensive… Jealous…”

“I’d agree:” Jason said, “Jealousy is probably the root of humanity’s views on sexuality. Humans constantly desire more and more, and only for themselves. When humans are bound, it is not like on Tamaran. There is an expectation of monogamy; they vow to it. If that vow is broken, most cultures consider it a sin, or an unforgiveable slight.”

“That seems… very unrealistic,” Koriand’r admitted.

“And yet, there is another element to think about…” Jason’s voiced trailed off in his thoughts, “On Earth, if two are bound, like on Tamaran, it can be one of the most beautiful and wondrous experiences possible, even if they must abide by monogamous expectations. Love is still prized here; we hold it in the highest regard. That being said… it is as fragile as it is good. Love, I mean. And… I’d hate to be the one to ruin something so good for two people I care about…”

“Is that why you left the bed when you thought I had fallen asleep?” Koriand’r asked, “Why you came out here, and decided to ‘think and look at the stars’?”

Jason didn’t respond right away, and in the silence, Dick moved to see around the corner into the room. Leaning against the wall, Dick saw the two of them. Jason had dressed in his underwear and t-shirt; Koriand’r wore one of her favorite three-sizes-too-large shirts, the one with a cartoon rendering of an owl performing ballet. Koriand’r stood, arms crossed, but not confrontationally; Jason was across from her, sitting at a window sill. 

“Kori,” Jason spoke carefully, “Ever since I started dating, before I knew who my birth parents were, I’ve never had trouble loving someone. I’m actually pretty good at it. I fall hard, I fall fast, and for a while we’re good. Great even. Them and I. I’m good at loving, but not so good at relationships… No matter what I try, and I can say with certainty that I have tried many times and many ways, eventually I screw it up. Sometimes I know how or what I did, but other times… And it never lasts, no matter how much I may feel for them…”

Jason turned back to look out the window, up at the sky and passing clouds.

“That’s why I don’t want to ruin what you and Dick have together…”

“But who is to say that you will?” Koriand’r asked.

“History,” Jason answered, “And it’s fondness for repeating itself.”

“Perhaps it would only strengthen what we have; adding you to our relationship could - .”

“I’m sorry, Kori,” Jason interrupted, “I don’t want to cut you off, but you just don’t understand, and I don’t know how to explain because I don’t understand…”

Koriand’r sat across from Jason, taking one of his hands in hers.

“I was sure that, well,” She ventured in saying, “That you enjoyed yourself. That you liked us.”

“I do!” Jason confirmed quickly, “Goddess, I do! You’re both wonderful friends, a couple of the best I’ve had, especially being able to talk about this super stuff with you, and… Kori, you’re without a doubt, the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, and Dick is… Last night, to know that you both wanted me, to know that you both want me, that’s a serious confidence booster.”

“Then, I must apologize for not understanding,” Koriand’r said, “We are friends; we care about each other. We are obviously all attracted to each other, and the sex was…”

“Pretty fantastic,” Jason finished.

“Rather an understatement,” Koriand’r agreed.

“It’s just that you two have something solid,” Jason reasoned, “A real, strong, solid relationship that I don’t want to be responsible for ruining.”

“You know that you can build almost anything you want if the foundation is solid, do you not?” Koriand’r mused, “And if you do not want to ruin our relationship, assuming you joined in, then the solution is rather simple: do not ruin it.”

Jason chuckled and nodded at her logic.

“Well, if we’re going to be talking seriously about this, shouldn’t we add the missing voice to our conversation?”

Jason turned to look at Dick, watching, listening, and leaning against the wall. Dick offered a little half-smile at being acknowledged, which widened at Koriand’r surprise at his presence. 

"Dick!” She exclaimed, “You are awake; I did not know we woke you.”

“You didn’t,” Dick assured her, “I just woke up alone, missing the two people who were supposed to be next to me, and they weren’t there…”

“Sorry,” Jason said.

“No worries,” Dick returned.

“We have been talking about… relationships and…” Koriand’r paused, “Other things…”

“I heard,” Dick confirmed.

“Well, third voice?” Jason said, “Anything to contribute? We’d welcome anything you have to say.”

“Yes, we would,” Koriand’r agreed.

“Well, let me put it this way:” Dick put his hands in his robe pockets and walked forward, “I just had one of the best cakes of my life. That cake was passionate, intense, delicious, new, exciting, and fulfilling. And not only that, I was lucky enough to share that cake with the woman I love and a very dear friend and I can’t imagine sharing that cake with any other friend but him. Now, do you think I’m just going to let that experience go after having it only once? Not a chance! If I can, I’m going to have more of that cake; I’m going to share more of that cake… Because I’m thinking I need that cake in my life; because I’m a human who constantly desires more and more, if that woman and that man are willing to partake with me.”

Jason listened to all of this with a chuckle at the start and a flattered smile throughout. He nodded as Dick continued to spin his metaphor. Koriand’r, however, was struggling, it seemed. Her brow furrowed, and her lips soundlessly questioned when Dick had last eaten cake, let alone with her and Jason. Jason caught her attention and explained.

“Cake is a metaphor for sex.”

“Oh!” Koriand’r exclaimed, “Then I agree.”

Jason sighed, shaking his head slightly in pleased disbelief.

“You know, when Kori invited me over tonight, I thought I knew what to expect. I thought it would be a one-time thing, if it happened at all,” Jason admitted, “But it did, and… You know what? Let’s give this a shot; if both of you are wanting to try?”

“Think we both just said we are,” Dick answered.

Koriand’r pulled a softly smiling Jason to his feet, held his face like she did only a few hours ago, and pressed her sugary lips to his. As he pressed her closer at the small of her back, Jason sighed at the taste of her. Koriand’r pulled gently at his lower lip, caught between her teeth, making him laugh. Pulling back from the kiss, Jason led Koriand’r by the hand toward a still sleepy-looking Dick.

“Back to bed,” He ordered playfully, “Come on.”

“Dick?” Jason asked as he pulled the t-shirt over his head.

“Yeah?” Dick slipped off his robe, hanging it back in the closet.

“When you kiss Kori, what do you taste?” 

Shocked, Dick looked from an expectant Jason to a confused Koriand’r, stopped in the middle of pulling her own giant shirt off.

“You mean…?” Dick started, “You’re saying…? It’s not just me?!”

Jason shakes his head, lips pulled tight in a sly smirk.

“I do not understand…” Koriand’r speaks up.

“Kori, kissing you tastes a little like a sugar cookie,” Dick explained.

“And honeysuckle,” Jason added.

“Well…” Koriand’r’s beautiful face blanched, “That does not sound good at all.”

“No, no, Kori, remember: we like both of those things,” Dick said quickly.

Jason dropped his confused expression for another tired smile as Koriand’r relaxed and considered.

“Oh… right, yes,” Koriand’r confirmed for herself, “Would you like to know what I taste when I kiss you?”

“Salt,” Jason said immediately.

“Water,” Dick continued.

“Yes!” Koriand’r said, sounding a little impressed.

The two men chuckled as they all climbed back into the bed. This time, Dick spooned Jason and Dick was out like a light. As he mumbled and pressed closer to Jason’s back, his hand slipping down past Jason’s underwear, and tucked against the warmth next to his member. Jason smiled; looking into Koriand’r’s muted green-on-green eyes, and mouthed his thanks. She smiled back, leaned forward and kissed his forehead, wishing him a good sleep.


	8. Date Night Part 1

Jason stood waiting at the destined corner in the entertainment sector of downtown, per Dick’s texted instruction. Koriand’r believed it was time for a proper date night, and Jason agreed without much thought. But as the night had actually arrived, and Jason tugged nervously at the hem of his sweater vest, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

It was fine when the three of them would share meals at each other’s homes, when they would train and hang out together at Titan’s Tower, fall asleep in each other’s arms after a night of lovemaking, but until that night, that was all they had. Their relationship subsisted on sharing food and laughter and sex. And that was why Jason imagined he agreed so quickly to a date night: meals, smiles and fucking were wonderful, but those three things amounted to all that made up Jason’s previous romances. If this was going to work, this polyamorous relationship, Jason needed to step up his game.

Or so he thought, because now the nerves had set in. Jason told himself the chill in the night air was what set him on edge, but he knew better. He was dating a young, sexy, self-made millionaire and an internationally recognized top supermodel-slash-superhero from another planet, and Jason’s the “Joe Everyman” wearing the sweater vest because he was told to dress for a night on the town. He knew he looked good, in almost anything he chose to wear; Jason just wondered what he was doing going out in public with two celebrity figures, obviously out of his league.

“Jason!” A happy voice called out through the cold.

He turned to see a sight that stole his breath from his chest. Koriand’r hurried toward him, looking an absolute vision in a soft light blue dress; Dick followed behind her, looking dapper and dashing in an all-black ensemble. The cut of Koriand’r’s dress was asymmetrical: one half billowed low to her knee, and the other was cut high, high, high on her thigh. The dress also covered all of her chest, but it was so tight, it left little to the imagination as to the ample size of her breasts. Given all of the clothes he’d seen Koriand’r wear, Jason figured she cared little for correct sizing. She either wore clothes too big or too small on her by conventional standards. Then again, she is taller than most men and leaner than most of either gender, so maybe clothes shopping is a little more difficult for her.

“You look so handsome,” Koriand’r greeted him, kissing his cheek.

Jason hugged both his girlfriend and his boyfriend, but with evident trepidation, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

“You okay?” Dick asked, pulling away from their embrace.

“Sure, why?” Jason answered as convincingly as possible.

“I’m going to assume it’s a little out of your element to be out on the town like this?” Dick asked.

“A bit,” Jason admitted, “Not to mention, both of you are kind of famous as civilians. We’ve got the millionaire playboy, adopted son of Gotham City’s most eligible bachelors, and a superhero-supermodel whom the tabloids love to question if you’re dating.”

“We are,” Koriand’r said.

“Yes, but that’s never been confirmed as official for the public…” Jason took a deep breath, “Listen, are you both sure about -.”

“Yes,” Dick and Koriand’r said in unison.

“But if you’re not…” Dick started, but Jason shook his head.

“I don’t know what I’m doing; I don’t know what to expect, but I’m sure I want to be with you; both of you. And that means doing things outside the comfort zone… Having some fun, right?”

“Right!” Koriand’r cheered.

“Exactly,” Dick nodded, smiling.

“So, what’s the plan?” Jason looked around the square and its numerous clubs and venues, “Should we start with the jazz lounge over there?”

Dick and Koriand’r looked where Jason pointed across the street.

“Maybe later,” Dick answered, “We’re actually going to start over there.”

Jason looked to see the flashing lights, hear the pounding music, and witness the throngs of young and beautiful people lined up for their chance to enter “Sanct,” the city’s newest and currently hottest club. 

“Seriously?” Jason asked disbelievingly.

He saw their conviction and blanched.

“You’ve got to be kidding!” Jason protested, “I-I mean… Look at that line; we’ll never get in!”

“Did you already forget who you’re dating?” Dick asked, moving toward the entrance to the club.

Jason followed, hurrying to catch up and somehow slow his nerves. A star-studded, paparazzo-infested, sex drugs and rock-and-roll club like “Sanct” was definitely out of his comfort zone. Dick held out an arm, stopping Jason in his tracks. Koriand’r continued walking forward, straight to the massive bouncer and his list.

“Watch this,” Dick said, “Follow our lead.”

Dick and Jason were close enough to hear Koriand’r calling out over the pounding music emanating from the closed doors of the club, but far enough to side to be out of view. Koriand’r swept her hair from her shoulder, standing at equal height with the mountain of a man policing the entrance to the establishment. She bent over slightly to examine the bouncer’s electronic clipboard of acceptable patrons, which certainly got his attention. He balked at realizing who was at his side, and the chattering crowd making up the sizable line all quickly grew hushed and enthralled seeing Koriand’r as well.

“Hello,” Koriand’r smiled sweetly, feigning her trademark naivety.

“You-you’re…?!” The bouncer stammered.

“Starfire!!” Cried the voices of several excited women in line.

Koriand’r waved and smiled a friendly greeting to her fans behind the velvet ropes. Their shouts caught the attention of the photographers and paparazzo, resulting in a flurry of flashes and clicking shutters.

“You’re Starfire!” The bouncer still had difficulty believing what he was seeing.

It was about to get more difficult as Dick took an unspoken cue to step forward himself.

“Hey babe,” Dick slid a comfortable arm around Koriand’r’s waist.

The crowd’s murmuring grew electric at the sight of Bludhaven’s resident millionaire playboy, and Koriand’r’s possessive hand on his chest drew the attention of even more blinking lights from cameras to illuminate the street.

“This is the place, Richard?” Koriand’r asked innocently.

“Yes, yes it is,” Dick also smiled and waved to the crowd.

Jason felt like running off right then and there. It was just too much! All the attention and adulation and adoration, not to mention all of the tabloid and gossip column contributors desperate for a salacious story, was overwhelming. Dick and Koriand’r didn’t seem to care in the slightest. Jason’s enhanced hearing could make out the rumors and the gossiping running through the river of prospective club patrons. Phrases like _“so, they are dating!”_ or _“god, she’s so fucking hot,”_ or _“of course they’d have to be together,”_ or _“they should be having sex all. the. time.”_ were pounding in his head, messing with Jason’s insecurities.

“So, we don’t actually have an invitation tonight,” Dick was explaining to the bouncer, “But the lady just wants to dance so badly, don’t you, baby?”

“It would be so nice of you to let us in,” Koriand’r batted her lashes sweetly.

“Y-yeah,” The bouncer stuttered and nodded, “Yeah, of course.”

“Oh, thank you so much!” 

Koriand’r snuck a momentary glance over her shoulder directly at Jason, and he felt his legs moving him forward before he could think.

“You’re a good man,” Dick complimented, “So, that’ll just be the three of us.”

Dick held a hand out to Jason, in full view of everyone there. It was only a moment’s hesitation, and Jason knew that in most any other situation, he might hesitate even longer. But seeing them – Dick and Koriand’r both – looking to him without judgment and with safe smiles, Jason took Dick’s offered hand. Feeling his warm fingers close around his, Jason noticed the quieted hush falling over the crowd, but there was no time for the people to process what they were seeing. Koriand’r pulled Dick and Dick pulled Jason through the club door and into the darkened hallway.

Koriand’r was laughing along with Dick, but Jason was breathing heavily, feeling a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. 

“What the hell was that?!” Jason called out over the noise.

“What the hell was what?” Dick asked back.

“They’re going to think we’re dating!”

“We are dating,” Koriand’r pointed out.

“Yes, but…” Jason struggled with the right words, “Are you okay with that? Letting them draw their own scandalous conclusions?”

“That’s the fun of it,” Dick answered, “You see, Koriand’r’s whole image is a brand. Seeing her with two men, two men who are also sleeping with each other as well as with her…? No such thing as bad publicity. And with me, being me, I like to make them wonder about who I’m with, and what I’m doing with them. Are you okay with that?”

“Well, for now, I’m just a guy…” Jason admitted, “After tonight, I might not be, and that would have nothing to do with my sister being Wonder Woman. I guess… If you’re okay with it; just don’t leave me out alone to dry, okay?”

“We would never do that,” Koriand’r promised, “And I assume that means you want us to stand with you through the rumors and photographs?”

“Yeah, that’s right…” Jason nodded.

“We promise,” Koriand’r traced her thumb along his forehead before kissing him there.

After Dick checked his coat, he and Jason followed after Koriand’r, already moving her glorious body to the pounding dancing music and blinding multicolored strobe lights. She made her way to the bar, the sea of people seeming to part magically before her. Dancers and drinkers in attendance were taking notice of them, spreading the word. Jason and Dick leaned on the counter of the bar on either side of Koriand’r; she ordered a Wax Poetic martini, and both Jason and Dick ordered an Old Fashioned, putting them all on Dick’s black label credit card. While the men sipped their drinks, Koriand’r downed hers completely.

She stepped toward the dancefloor spinning on her toes and holding out her hands to the boys.

“Dance with me,” She commanded.

Dick took her left hand, but Jason shook his head with an apologetic look.

“I’m not much of a dancer, sorry.”

“Nope, doesn’t matter,” Dick shouted over the music, “If you can fight, you can dance. It’s all about knowing who you’re partnering with. And she won’t let you get away with not dancing.”

“No I will not,” Koriand’r shook her head playfully.

Koriand’r let go of Dick’s hand and moved out onto the floor. She stepped in time to the music, her hands clasped behind her back, with her hips swaying tantalizingly back and forth. Again, as if by some kind of instinct, the crowd parted before her, and at the center of the floor, Koriand’r swayed softly to the pounding beat, her eyes closed and lips parted. Soon, she quickened her pace, and threw her whole form into the music.

“She loves being the center of attention,” Dick remarked.

“She should,” Jason said.

Dick glanced over at the one man in the world who managed to steal his heart and saw him watching the woman they both love. Jason hadn’t said the words to either him or Koriand’r – it had only been a few weeks – but Dick still suspected. For Jason, he was still in the honeymoon phase of the relationship, while Dick and Koriand’r were long past that. Still, Jason held himself back from saying or expressing anything that could be perceived as “moving too fast.” 

Koriand’r cast a pointed glance in their direction, beckoning them with tantalizing fingers.

“So it begins,” Dick remarked with knowledgeable insight, “Best to just ignore your insecurities, babe.” 

Jason grimaced internally at the thought, but instead offered to take Dick’s drink.

“You go,” Jason offered, “I’ll find us a seat.”

Dick handed over his tumbler.

“Don’t get comfortable,” Dick called out before weaving his way through the crowd.

When he reached her, Koriand’r movements were an amalgamation of expressions, encompassing the control and grace of ballet, with the flagrant and unabashed eroticism of hip hop. Almost like she expected him, Koriand’r held a hand out for Dick blindly, and he interlocked their fingers. They danced like no one and everyone was watching. It wasn’t anything competitive or professional, but it was beautiful. Once they found their rhythm and the other clubbers moved back to witness them, it let Dick show off his incredible flexibility and for Koriand’r to demonstrate her impossible strength. Watching them dance, Jason could see them make love without touching; seem chaste with their bodies pressed together.

And as the song ended and the audience applauded, Jason realized he had been somewhat hypnotized from watching them. He hadn’t moved from the bar and hadn’t found them a seat. Doing so was a priority now, since a rather uncomfortable development had transpired on his person watching his lovers dance.

Sitting at a booth adjacent to the dance floor, Jason continued to sip his drink, hoping he wasn’t blushing too severely from all the pointing and gossiping going around from patrons who saw him arrive with Dick and Koriand’r. They continued to dance, but with the others congregating on the floor, no longer making a spectacle for their entertainment. Eventually, as his nerves calmed, the music worked on him, and the excitement died down somewhat, Jason was happy to tap his foot and drink his cocktail. A waitress caught his attention, asking if he wanted another drink, but he turned her down for the moment. As the waitress departed and he looked back to the dance floor, Koriand’r stood alone in the throng of revelers, staring directly at him; Dick was no longer with her.

Strong, familiar hands slid their way over his shoulders and down his chest from behind the booth. Jason jumped a bit out of surprise and tensed as Dick’s voice and hot breath enveloped his left ear.

“She’s waiting…” Dick’s lips barely grazed Jason’s earlobe.

Jason snuck furtive glances around him, seeing several onlookers gaping and pointing at what they were seeing. Dick and Koriand’r didn’t care what others thought, and Jason was trying to do the same.

“It’s my turn to watch,” Dick said, suckling lightly at the helix of Jason’s ear.

Jason kept his eyes on Koriand’r as he rose from his seat. His clothes felt heavy, but not confining, almost like a second skin. And as he rolled his shoulders, the heat and anticipation he felt seemed to block out all the other overstimulated sensations, save for his vision of Koriand’r and the sound of thumping music, muted behind his pounding heart.

When he reached her, he stood close to her. Feeling her breasts against his chest, and the hot wind of her breath on his face, Koriand’r took Jason’s hands in hers, interlocking their fingers, and standing together while the latest song died down. Other dancers took notice of Starfire’s newest dance partner, moving in a wide berth to give them space. Jason’s heart thundered all the harder; he swallowed harshly, but Koriand’r pressed him closer to her. Their arms entwined, held hands at their sides, her head next to his, speaking wise words meant only for him.

“Relax, trust in me,” She advised, “It is just us here; we’re not impressing anyone tonight,” A new song beat a fresh tempo through the club, “Follow my lead.”

She spun Jason around, holding him close, his back to her chest, letting their bodies feel the rhythm and tempo of the song. Koriand’r’s hands trailed up his sides, pushing his arms up and up until they were over his head. As the music’s melody seemed to sink, Jason’s body dropped to the floor, before being pulled back up by Koriand’r, swaying his hips in time.

If he was being honest, that was probably the most impressive move Jason made during his dance with Koriand’r. Still, with her eyes always on him, he didn’t mind being the pillar, the stable point around which she danced. Even so, Jason surprised himself; following Koriand’r lead as she said, letting him move and be moved in fun and exhilarating ways. He lifted Koriand’r, and was lifted in return; she spun, and he spun; she kicked and he dipped. And they held each other close and simply swayed, barely moving their feet to the beat. 

And in time, that song too tapered to an end. Jason barely noticed the change in melody, the scattered applause, or the influx of bodies around them once their dance was finished. He chuckled and bowed his head under Koriand’r’s chin, not tired, but more so amazed at what he’d just done. He saw the tiny pearls of sweat beading along where her dress met her skin. He smelled the foreign odor of her cinnamon spice added with the scents of dozens of people around them; it was making him hard.

Jason’s eyes flew open as Koriand’r sent him spinning right into Dick’s waiting arms. The next song, prepared by a considerate and observant D.J. was a little more traditional. Something to dance to, but one that recalled a by-gone age where partners held each other close, hand in hand, stepping in time. Dick guided Jason in this next dance, their bodies close, the heat intense. Curious at what he felt, rubbing his hand along Dick’s shoulder, Jason asked him:

“Are you wearing your uniform?”

“Just the Kevlar variant,” Dick answered, “Always good to be prepared. Is that a problem?” 

Jason shook his head, pulling at his shirt collar with one hand. Dick could see the tight black shirt underneath and the edges of the Wonder Woman crest, golden and emblazoned on it. Dick grinned and glanced at Jason’s wrist. He slid the shirt sleeve down until he saw the glint of metal: Jason’s Bracelets of Submission.

“Always good to be prepared,” Jason repeated.

Dick laughed and led Jason into a new musical refrain of high energy jazz-like sounds. Dick spun them both, moving with such liveliness and vigor, they were the center of attention once again; though their shared gender might have something to do with all the eyes on them. Jason barely noticed. He just marveled at Dick’s strength and talent; how his acrobatic and martial arts training could even make Jason look competent at his side. 

The song reached its climax, and Dick spun Jason all around; bringing him close and sending him out, but never letting go of his hand. Finally, as the final note intoned, Dick dipped Jason low, one hand on the small of his back, breathing heavily as his face was haloed by the lights of the club. Jason was enraptured, staring in awe at the beauty of the man who had just swept him off his feet. 

Dick helped Jason to straighten on his feet, but Jason didn’t notice. Dick took hold of the hand Jason pressed onto his chest, but Jason didn’t notice. Jason didn’t notice the many, many witnesses; he didn’t notice the collectively held breaths. All he noticed were two sapphire eyes, and the pretty pink lips that were parted and welcoming. Dick tasted so sweet; his tongue wrestled lazily with Jason’s. Their lips pressed together firmly and opened intermittently as the kiss carried on under the heat of the lights.

The spotlights. 

Jason remembered the lights, the club… the crowd. He took notice of a building sound, like a roar or a hollering noise, like when a home team manages to score an impossible, come-from-behind win. It was cheering; people were cheering. Women were screaming and whooping, and even some of the men were hollering and clapping as Jason pulled back from Dick’s lips. More lights flashed; little lights from camera phones. It wasn’t Jason’s imagination, but he didn’t want to look around to be sure.

“We’re going to have to go,” Dick said, with a lustful smirk.

Jason didn’t understand; he still couldn’t process what was happening around them, or what had possessed him to kiss his boyfriend so openly in public.

“What?” He asked, confused.

“They let the paparazzi in,” Dick clarified.

An unwanted word like ‘paparazzi’ can be very effective at bringing someone back to reality; so can the impossible strength of an alien warrior princess taking you by the hand and hurrying through the crowds. 

With both her men in tow, Koriand’r sped through the club, the kitchens, the loading bay, and finally to the alley outside. When she stopped in the relative quiet, removed from the ensuing chaos inside, and ducked them into shadow, Koriand’r had Jason against a building’s brink wall, her tongue in his mouth and her hands pressing into his chest. 

“That was amazing to see,” Koriand’r confessed, “You kissed him without fear, without reservation…”

“I didn’t even know what I was doing when I did it,” Jason admitted, running his fingers along Koriand’r’s toned arms, “But it was intense, huh?”

Jason asked this to no one, as Dick was nowhere to be seen in the alley. 

“Dick?”

Jason looked to and fro, calling for him, wondering where he’d gone.

“Dick, seriously!” Jason called out, growing exasperated.

“What?” The question came from behind them.

Jason and Koriand’r turned to see Dick, returned to the alley, surprisingly with his checked coat and Koriand’r’s bag in hand. 

“What did you…?” Jason started to ask, “When did you…?”

“I had to pay the bar tab,” Dick smirked haughtily, “And couldn’t just leave our things here. Don’t worry, hardly anyone noticed in the commotion.”

“You really are…” Jason sighed from Koriand’r gentle kisses at his throat, “You’re some kinda ninja.”

Jason took Koriand’r mouth in another kiss, pressed between her body and the brick wall, when the sound of rapidly clicking shutters reached their ears. Frantic voices calling for their attention and flashing lights hurried down the alley – from both sides. Koriand’r thought fast, shadowing Jason’s face by holding him close, and taking Dick’s hand, she exploded up into the air, faster than the cameras or eyes could react.


	9. Date Night Part 2

Koriand’r lowered herself and her boyfriends to the roof of a building several blocks away. Jason strained his enhanced hearing for some clue in the commotion on the ground as to whether they successfully made their escape. Satisfied that the general consensus down below was confusion and disappointment at their disappearance, Jason sighed and chuckled.

“Sounds like we’re in the clear,” He said.

“Good.” 

Koriand’r slid her arms around Jason’s waist, pressing against his back, and kissing his neck. Dick moved his way in front of them both, fiddling at Jason’s belt while leering at the erotic display before him. Jason, who thought he had enough excitement for one night, felt his breathing hasten in reaction to what was happening.

“Really?” He gasped, “Here?”

“Do you want to wait until we get you home?” Koriand’r asked.

“I don’t,” Dick answered, sliding Jason’s belt from his waist.

“And neither do I,” Koriand’r agreed.

Closing his eyes at Koriand’r touch; Jason leaned into her and sighed at the feel of her nails lightly running along his throat. The strained, tightening feeling Jason felt found release as Dick popped open the button of his trousers, and slowly began to pull down on the zipper.

“Okay,” Jason swallowed, “Here it is,”

But just as he kissed Koriand’r again, a loud buzzing stole all of their attention. Jason watched as Dick pulled what looked like a typical smartphone from his pocket, swiping it awake and clicking a few times with his thumbs. Koriand’r moved to stand next to him, looking down at the illuminated screen. Dick casted a serious glance and furrowed brow at both Jason and Koriand’r.

“Robbery at the federal repository,” Dick explained, “Handful of blocks away, nearer the business sector. Multiple Enhanced/Metas suspected.”

“They would have to be,” Koriand’r added, “That building is one of the most heavily guarded in the country.”

“Does it say which Metas?” Jason asked, buttoning his trousers and moving forward to look at the device himself.

Dick quickly switched off the screen, offering an apologetic smile. 

“You don’t need to worry about it,” Dick pulled Jason to the side; “Kori and I will handle it.”

What Dick didn’t realize was Jason was able to see and read much more of the report before it was turned off. Jason saw confirmed reports of multiple heavily armed men, as well as the Enhanced villains Devastation and Blockbuster. Jason couldn’t keep the worry from his face, or his voice.

“Just the two of you?” He asked.

Koriand’r, it turns out, had her uniform expertly folded into her handbag, and had quickly changed, ready for action. She stepped forward, handing Dick his mask and his eskrima sticks while he unbuttoned his shirt, exposing the blue bird motif on his uniform. She handed her clothes and bag to Jason with a confident demeanor, but a sympathetic half-smile.

“Shouldn’t the League handle this, or you could call the rest of the Titans?” Jason asked, a hint of desperation in his tone.

“The League will have gotten the same alert as I did,” Dick holstered his weapons and affixed his mask, “They’ll send someone they can spare.”

“And it would take too long to scramble the Titans,” Koriand’r continued, “Dick and I are closest; we will handle this.”

“Don’t worry,” Dick urged, “Taking down bigger guys is part of the job.”

Koriand’r kissed Jason’s cheek, before taking Dick’s hands and taking off to the skies. Jason was left on the rooftop, holding clothing, shoes, and handbag in his arms. No matter what they said, he couldn’t help but worry.

Jason leapt from rooftop to rooftop to where he parked his car, thinking pensively. What was all this training for, if not to help the people he cared about? What was the point of always “being prepared” if he was just going to sit by on the sidelines when he was a member of the Wonder family? Why have all these powers if not to make a difference? Diana had told him about Devastation: she was strong enough, tough enough, and crazy enough to give even Superman a run for his money. But that’s what you get when you’re created by wicked Titans for the sole purpose of… well, devastating the world.

As he dropped down on the ground level of the parking lot, unlocked his trunk, and set his lovers’ clothes inside, Jason spotted his spare pair of jeans and sneakers. The ones he kept: just in case. He pulled down his sleeves, took one look at the shining metal at his wrists, and made up his mind. 

With a single glance around, Jason hurried to pull off his sweater vest and unbuttoned his dress shirt. When he’d changed, Jason recalled the address of the federal reserves from Dick’s phone and located it on his own. He raced through the streets, sure that he was a blur to onlookers, but skidded to a stop at the sight of flashing police car lights, and the barricaded sidewalk outside the targeted building.

“Hey, look at that,” a voice whispered.

Jason turned to see a couple of civilians looking at him in awe; he smiled at them, but hurried on. He made his way around the back of the building, finding a couple cops covering the back exit. Jason tapped their shoulders, and without a word, made sure they saw his Wonder emblem and Bracelets. In their confusion, and to calm their worries, Jason demonstrated his powers, using his speed to dash to the door. He signaled them to hold as he made his way inside, keeping his pride at their shock and wonder to himself.

The sound of fighting was evident to him even outside on the street, but inside, Jason had no trouble finding where the gunfire and painful sounding blows were coming from. He rounded a corner, and his instincts kicked in. There was no fear, no hesitation. He moved as his training had taught him; he knew exactly what to do.

Dick had been caught in a chokehold from behind, by a thug with a very big machine gun. He held Dick in place while another criminal Dick recently felled lifted himself from the floor, taking aim with his handgun.

Jason knew he was faster; he just knew. He moved through a room full of people in slow motion, vaulting and dashing before he slid across the floor. His slide tripped another robber, but it slowed him down enough just as the gun pointed at Dick fired.

The bullet’s impact rang with the high, clear sound of metal striking metal before embedding itself in the wall. The far wall. The opposite wall. Jason barely lowered his raised and flexed arm, the Bracelet still glowing from the bullet’s strike, to stare down the man whose shot was deflected. He glanced in utter confusion at his weapon before staring, mouth agape at Jason. But the stunned silence in the room didn’t last but a moment.

Dick freed himself from the man holding him, and Jason stood up straight, turning and deflecting bullets from every direction. Nightwing continued his disarming and beating the robbers into submission while Jason, the Brother of Wonder, sent the deadly projectiles safely into walls or the floor. Or into the guns that fired them, sending them broken to the floor, rendering them useless.

“You graduated to bullets?” Dick called out, clearly impressed.

“Umm, just now,” Jason admitted, “Told you I’d been training!”

“Clearly,” Dick responded, “I’ve got this now; go help Starfire!”

A loud crash shook the whole building at Dick’s command, sending Jason running back through the building, and as it turns out: to the massive reserve vault. Koriand’r was held in a painful-looking full nelson by Devastation while Blockbuster wound up for a brutal punch. Jason sped forward, and body slammed into Blockbuster, pushing him away from Koriand’r and into a wall, hard enough to dent the metal. He turned to help Koriand’r, but she slipped from Devastations’ grip in the villain’s confusion, punching her across the room.

“You are here!” She exclaimed, but with a proud smile.

“I am,” Jason smiled back, “You take her, I’ll take him?”

Koriand’r nodded and landed a flying kick right into Devastation’s gut. Blockbuster shook off Jason’s attack, and crashed forward with a roar like cannon-fire mixed with gravel. Jason side-stepped a punch from the monster, and swung a powerful uppercut of his own right in Blockbuster’s jaw. Jason cried out in pain as his opponent stumbled back, rubbing his chin.

“Goddess, what are you made of?!” Jason shouted, “Solid marble?!”

Blockbuster chuckled and thought he had the advantage, but Jason adjusted. He did his best to dodge the lumbering giants’ swings and grabs while kicking and shoving the beast as best he could. It worked, after a fashion, but Jason’s strength just wasn’t enough put down the big guy down. If anything, it was just pissing him off. A terrible, angry swing sent Jason flying, slamming against a wall. Before he could recover, Blockbuster’s gargantuan hand grabbed Jason’s head and threw him literally into the tiled floor.

Jason groaned, blinked his vision back, and gasped at the approaching giant foot, intent on stomping him. Jason threw his arms up and crossed his Bracelets over his head. He grit his teeth against the megaton force that slammed into him. He shouted as the second felt like it would shatter every bone in his arms, but still he trusted in his body and his powers. Somehow, he knew it would take more to break him if he believed that to be true.

But the third blow never came down onto him. Blockbuster roared as an otherworldly sound and a fierce, bright emerald light sent him crashing through the vault’s metal wall, finally knocking him down for the count. Jason looked over to see Devastation, unconscious as well, and restrained by massive girders; he also saw Koriand’r, her flashing and sparking eyes calming after the massive blast of star power she fired from them. To save him.

“Oh, so it was that easy to finish him?” Jason joked as Koriand’r pulled him to stand.

“Neither of them was easy,” Koriand’r said.

“True,” Jason nodded.

He lifted his right hand and hissed softly as he examined the slight bruising on his knuckles; a parting gift from Blockbuster’s jaw. Koriand’r took his hand in hers with an empathetic gasp.

“Are you alright?” She asked, delicately rubbing her thumb over his fingers.

“Better than,” He grinned as she raised her head, “I blocked bullets.”

Koriand’r’s eyes widened and mouth fell open in shock and pride.

“You did?!” She cried.

“He did,” Dick said, approaching them safe and unharmed, “Saved my life, just like his sister would’ve.”

“Oh praise X’Hal; Jason, I am so proud of you!” Koriand’r crushed Jason in an ecstatic embrace, laughing along with him.

“Cops’re collecting the suspects, and they have suitable enhanced transport for our two friends in here,” Dick explained when Koriand’r let Jason go, “You mind helping them get these two loaded up? I’ll meet you both at the rendezvous point.”

While Devastation might be the stronger of the two, she was lighter than Blockbuster, so Jason carried her limp form out of the building toward her prison transport. There were even more cameras flashing outside than at the club, but Jason kept his eyes on the prize. He stayed near Koriand’r, and let her answer the police’s questions. Reporters and onlookers clamored all the more for their attention when they finished their report with law enforcement. Koriand’r looked a non-verbal question at Jason who just shrugged.

“I’ll follow your lead,” He said, but only loud enough for her to hear.

She leaned closer, whispering in his ear.

“You do not have to answer any of their questions,” Koriand’r advised, “We will meet up with Nightwing after we are finished. And for now, for the sake of the public, it was just the two of us who stopped this crime, alright? It seems a couple League members did arrive, and we will have some explaining to do.”

“Diana?” Jason asked, knowing the answer.

“Yes,” Koriand’r answered, “And Batman.”

“Oh, good…” Jason sighed.

He followed Koriand’r to a congregation of reporters, recording devices and flashing cameras. He stood a step behind her, more than willing to let her take the lead.

“Starfire!” A reporter shouted loud enough to earn her attention, “What can you tell us about what happened here?”

“Much of what we know about this attempted robbery is still unknown,” Koriand’r answered, “Any questions regarding the nature and continued investigation would be best directed to the police.”

“Where are the rest of the Titans?” That reporter continued before others could speak up.

“The reported enhanced participants in the crime were sent out to all Justice League members and its subsidiaries, so those who are closest could respond to the developing threat,” Koriand’r explained, “The other members of the Titans were not with me tonight when I received the alert.”

Jason stood silently, admiring Koriand’r’s expert navigation of the journalists and the media. She was the picture of grace and civility, answering questions politely and concisely. Civilians to the side and beyond the partition caught Jason’s enhanced senses. Many were commenting on his good looks, but all wondered who he was and why he wore the symbol of Wonder. And the reporters evidently wondered the same.

“And who is this?” A reporter asked, and all eyes turned to Jason.

That’s when the stage fright set in.

“What do we call you, sir?”

“How are you related to Wonder Woman and the other Amazon heroes?”

“Do you share the same powers?”

“Look over here, Wonder Boy!”

“Shouldn’t he be Wonder Man?”

“Is he a man? How is that possible?”

“How long have you been an acting hero?”

“Will you be based here in the city?”

“Are you the newest member of the Titans?”

“Don’t they already have Wonder Girl?”

The questions just kept coming, no matter how Koriand’r attempted to field them. So instead, she stood by Jason, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly, reminding him that he doesn’t have to answer anything he doesn’t want to answer. Then, salvation came from above with a jubilant cry from the crowd.

“Wonder Woman!”

Princess Diana of Themyscira landed softly at Jason’s side. A little afraid to look her in the face, he was forced to do so when she laid a hand on his shoulder. But there was no trace of disappointment in her flawless visage. Jason’s sister’s smile was full of pride and delight; it made him give his own little smile in return, and relief. She gave him a quick hug.

“You ready for this?” She whispered in his ear.

He nodded, and with her hand in his, she led him to step forward.

“Wonder Woman, who is this? Is he with you?”

“Yes, he is,” Diana answered, “This is…”

Her voice trailed off, not sure what to say. She looked at him, but Jason kept his eyes forward as he answered.

“Fraternity,” He finished, “Call me Fraternity.”

He looked to Wonder Woman for approval, but he just saw her looking forward, the same proud smile playing on her lips.

“Fraternity,” She confirmed, exuberant endorsement sounding from every syllable.

“But he’s wearing your symbol, Wonder Woman,” Another reporter pointed out.

“Yes, he is,” Diana confirmed.

“And I always will,” Jason spoke up, “The crest of Wonder stands for equality, peace, love and compassion. These ideals inspire me; they guide me, the same as so many others. I’m not a woman, but I wish to be more like this Woman. Men must embody these values as much as women do. And so I will fight for justice and truth wearing this symbol, the symbol of my family! I may not be the Woman of Wonder, but I am the Brother…”

Jason feared he’d said too much as he drifted to silence. His voice was replaced by another tirade of questions and clicking camera shutters. He took a step back, but was stopped from going any further by Diana’s hand at his back.

“This is Fraternity,” She spoke and immediately quieted the many voices, “Child of Themyscira, brother to all Amazons, son of Queen Hippolyta and Lord Zeus of Olympus, and my younger twin.”

After his sister’s proclamation, Jason didn’t remember much about the other questions she answered. He didn’t remember holding onto his sister as she carried him with the power of flight, Koriand’r right behind them, to where Batman and Nightwing were waiting. He only registered their landing when reality finally caught up with him.

The world knew him now; as Fraternity at any rate.

But more than that: Diana had announced him as her twin. Her brother. She said it with pride, not shame. And he was considered royalty now. And that, frankly, blew his mind.

“Fraternity, is it?” Batman asked, with a trace of irony, “I’d guess that fits.”

“I know it does,” Dick confirmed with admiration.

“What made you chose that moniker?” Koriand’r asked, standing next to Dick.

“What it means,” Jason explained, “Or what it should mean. Fraternity stands for brotherhood, for unity. It calls for wise action, to give service, for the betterment of society. It is about acceptance, and respect for all.”

Diana gave her little brother a one-armed hug, her blue eyes shining as brightly as her soft smile.

“And I can’t exactly be called ‘Wonder Boy,’ right?” Jason gestured to Dick, “Not when you already were, and Robin is, the Boy Wonder. And being ‘Wonder Man,’ well, it would put me as the equal to, or better than Diana, in the eyes of the misinformed public, neither of which I want. I… just want to be a Wonder; I just want to help Diana.”

Diana kissed Jason’s forehead, silently accepting any help he can give. Jason knew that if he chose to never adopt a hero’s persona, Diana wouldn’t think any less of him. Still, to have him by her side, to know he can charge into conflict and resolve it as an Amazon and upholding their ideals, nothing made her happier.

“Well, that’s all well and good, but you know what this means?” Batman asked, sternly.

“Bruce,” Dick started to say, but a raised hand silenced him.

“They’ll know who you are in a matter of time,” Bruce explained, “The Wonders aren’t heroes who wear masks; they’ll learn who you are even with a moniker. And you’re not a citizen of Themyscira, you’re a citizen of the United States. Without the proper safeguards, you could be subject to the laws of vigilantism.”

“I’ll take care of that, Bruce,” Diana said, full of confidence.

There was a beat of silence, but Batman nodded after his quiet consideration.

“Alright,” He acquiesced, “Then how about the three of you tell us what you were doing tonight. Together.” 

Jason exchanged quick glances with Dick and Koriand’r, silently confirming that none of them had told their families about their relationship.

“Just a night out on the town,” Dick said simply, “It’d been a while since Kori and I had a night out, and Jason was free to come along. But don’t worry, my cover’s secure. No one saw me at the heist; they think it was just Kori and Jason. And when we left the club to handle the crime in question, I bribed the bartender and a bouncer to say they saw me still cruising the bars while Kori flew off to save the day.”

“That’s all well and good,” Batman said dryly, “But I was referring to posted pictures and videos all across social media that show Dick Grayson and Jason kissing on the dance floor of the nightclub ‘Sanct.’”

Dick chose to just stare down Bruce, silent and defiant. Jason found it difficult to meet the curious look in Wonder Woman’s eyes, and Kori looked from Dick to Jason and back and forth, looking very out of place. The quiet stretched on for a while, before Jason let out a heavy sigh. He had done so many new and bold things tonight, what was one more fearless declaration?

“We’re dating,” He said, peering slowly up to look at his sister, “The three of us. Have been for a few weeks now.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Diana asked in a gentle voice.

Jason just shrugged.

“I trust you know what this means?” Batman asked.

“Look, I don’t need any judgment from you about this, Bruce,” Dick said firmly, “Because if you think you can claim any moral or ethical shortcomings from this, with all that you’ve done, with how you live your life, you - .”

But he was stopped short by another raised hand.

“Do you really think that’s what matters to me, Dick?” Batman asked, “Do you really think I would give a damn about who you’re with? Regardless of gender?”

“That either of us would?” Diana added.

She squeezed her brother’s hand and shared her best and most loving smile with Dick and Koriand’r. Koriand’r looked relieved; Dick remained unreadable, waiting for Batman to continue.

“What I meant was that this is going to mean even more eyes on you,” Batman continued, “Which necessitates being all the more careful protecting your identity. At least until the sensation of this blows over with the public. But that will not be over quickly. And that means all the more work for all of you. If this is going to work… you’ll need to all try all the harder. Keep talking with each other. Be honest…”

“And know that all of you can always come to us if you need us,” Wonder Woman finished for Batman, “Because we want you all to be happy; and we’ll always be there for you.”

Dick, Koriand’r, and Jason all shared a strong and warm hug with Diana, and Batman even accepted a grateful hug from Koriand’r, but he just shook hands with Jason, before resting his hands briefly on Dick’s shoulders. The two founding members of the Justice League then took their leave, with Diana promising to call Jason in the morning. Then the three lovers were left alone on yet another rooftop, standing in a triangular formation, not sure what to say.


	10. Date Night Part 3

“Pretty sure I just came out to my dad,” Dick broke the silence.

He and Jason shared a laugh at all the bizarre turns their night had taken. Jason moved to embrace Dick as their laughter died down; they pressed their foreheads together, and Dick traced the Wonder emblem on Jason’s shirt.

“And how’s that feel?” Jason asked.

“Pretty great, honestly,” Dick admitted.

“I’m glad,” Jason closed his eyes and rested his head happily on Dick’s shoulder.

He looked up when he heard Dick chuckling under his breath.

“What?” Jason asked.

Dick gave Jason a sly look before jerking his head and pointing with his eyes behind him. Jason turned to see Koriand’r, already completely naked, save for her lavender gloves and boots. Her combat dress and panties, discarded on the floor of the rooftop; she kept her back to the boys, stretching her lithe form under the star-studded sky.

“Koriand’r!” Jason whisper-shouted.

“Hmm?” She turned, noticeably unperturbed.

“We are on the roof!” Jason still whispered unnecessarily, “Of a downtown public building! There’re video cameras! And - .”

“No there’s not,” Dick interrupted.

Jason watched Dick walk around him toward Koriand’r, that devilish smirk still on his face.

“What?” Jason asked, no longer whispering.

Dick took Koriand’r’s hand, helping to lower herself onto her dress on the floor, where she leaned back on one hand, spreading her legs in front of Jason, sliding her other hand over her body. Dick held up a small device in his hand, pulling Jason’s attention away from Koriand’r’s display.

“No cameras,” Dick repeated, “Standard procedure for Batman and I. We use these little babies to interfere with any video or audio feedback of a roof or any other location that we have to stay at for more than a few minutes. All the cameras see is an empty, quiet rooftop. No one can see; no one can hear; no one will know. Even used it on that other rooftop before we went on mission.”

“This is something of a tradition for us,” Koriand’r slickened her fingers in her mouth before sliding them past the lips of her cunt, “After a successful mission together, we have sex, while in uniform,” Her moan was toxic, poisoning Jason’s mind free of any worries, “Normally, it is on the roof of Titan’s Tower, but I do not want to wait. We already missed one chance for this tonight…”

Dick unfastened the Velcro bindings of his uniform’s skintight pants, deliberately bending over to pull the padded armor away with an unimpeded view of his ass in the usual jockstrap. The pants were laid on the floor, meeting Koriand’r’s discarded dress, adding to the more comfortable surface. Before standing, Dick unfastened a compartment on the inside of his pants, pulling out and unveiling a chain of condoms. He turned on his toes as he straightened, slinking toward Jason seductively. It was an unusual sight to see both of them in their half-states of undress; Koriand’r still in her boots and fingerless gloves and Dick with only his lower body exposed. Dick could read the bemusement on Jason’s face, speaking up as he pried open Jason’s belt, sliding it slowly from the loops of his jeans.

“We need to try to leave as little… physical evidence as possible,” Dick explained as he pulled Jason’s zipper down once more, “So only take off what’s needed.”

Dick took Jason’s mouth, abandoning his fiddling with Jason’s jeans, pressing their forms together, and moving Jason to his hips, where the strap of his jock rested. Jason hooked his thumbs around the elastic, inhaling sharply at the musky scent and a lingering taste of bourbon and bitters on Dick’s tongue, mixed with the acidic aftertaste of exertion from the fighting earlier that night. Their kiss halted at the sound of a pointed throat clear.

“I hate to interrupt,” Koriand’r called out, “But if you two do not come to me in the next five seconds, I will be forced to take drastic measures.”

“Drastic measures?” Jason repeated.

Dick smirked and winked at Jason before looking over his shoulder at Koriand’r.

“Promise?” He asked, playfully.

Koriand’r matched his mischievous tone with a raised eyebrow and steady stare, lifting a hand splaying all her fingers before slowly lowering one, beginning her countdown. Dick already started moving, hopping on his heels of his boots excitedly like a little boy. He beamed at Jason, waving his arms for him to follow excitedly.

“She promises,” Dick confirmed.

Jason still didn’t know what Koriand’r meant by ‘drastic measures,’ but it didn’t matter all that much as Dick got on his hands and knees, kissing Koriand’r and halting her countdown. She held his face as her hair began to glow like fire when Dick snuck two fingers back inside of her. She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his back, reaching blindly for the elastic band at his waist, preventing her from her prize. Dick made sure Jason could see the deliberate shimmying of his hips, offering and inviting.

Excitement and lust blinding him to the potential consequences, Jason kicked off his shoes, slid his jeans and briefs down, and hurried forward, adding his pants to their bed of clothes. Falling to his knees, Jason assisted Koriand’r in pulling Dick’s undergarment down. Jason lifted Dick’s legs one by one, up and out of the strap’s loops, to set the jock aside, and Dick wasted no time sliding on a condom and then right inside of Koriand’r.

Her shout rang out into the night air. She clutched at him, pulling him close; pressing their bodies together to rub and slide with every thrust. Dick’s spectacular ass bounced up high in the air and flexed impossibly tight as he plowed deep inside of Koriand’r again and again. Koriand’r wrapped her legs around Dick’s narrow waist, her hands holding him close and clutching at his muscular form. 

“Oh, Dick…” Koriand’r moaned, licking her lips between bites, “Oh, yes. Yes! Yes!”

“Kori…” Dick grunted, and groaned, “Fuck…”

The glistening slickness from Koriand’r arousal leaked from her as the erotic image of Dick’s coated shaft vanishing inside of her again and again burned into Jason’s mind. The wet sounds of their fucking and the slap of his thighs against hers were so distracting, Jason couldn’t even be bothered to touch himself. He just wanted to touch them.

He slid his hands gently over Dick’s back and over his shoulders, careful not to interrupt their rhythm. Jason reached between the two and tickled the delicate lips of Koriand’r’s cunt as she enveloped Dick’s cock. She whined and trembled as Dick pulled out of her, getting to his knees next to Jason, and pushing him down between Koriand’r’s legs.

She tasted like sex, but smelled like Dick; the sheer heat of her cunt almost burning his tongue but still spurning him on. Jason lapped like a thirsty pup at her wetness, spreading her folds with his fingers, watching her tighten once again after Dick momentarily loosened her up. Dick watched them now, lazily stroking his hard, hard cock. He watched as Jason kissed and sucked her clit; flicked his tongue against her bud and fucked her with a finger. Koriand’r tangled her fingers in Jason’s mess of curls, holding his head between her legs. She laughed as he nuzzled his nose against her; she quivered as he feasted from her, plunging his tongue deep inside. 

“Jason…” She whined, “X’Hal be kind, Jason, please do not stop!”

X’Hal may be kind, but Jason was feeling as mischievous as his lovers, with their tryst on this chilly public rooftop. Jason abandoned Koriand’r’s cunt, rising to blanket her, looking down with a lover’s playful cruelty. Koriand’r stared up at him with her unsatisfied eyes asking why he would stop, her soundless lips shaking, and her trembling hands pawing desperately at his core and his arms.

“Now why, sweet Kori?” Jason asked, “Why would I ever, ever stop?”

As he slid two fingers back inside her, curling up, finding her spot, he brushed his thumb against her clit, and silenced her grateful cries with his lips. Driving her toward a singular end, Jason kept the pace of his pleasuring and the position of his fingers constantly changing as he mingled the flavor of her cunt with the sugary sweetness of her kisses. As her sex tightened harder around him, announcing her pending orgasm, Jason broke their kiss with a gasp.

Dick bathed Jason’s asshole in heated exhalations and a hungry tongue. Jason moaned and smiled against Koriand’r’s chest as Dick ravaged his hole with fingers and tongue. Koriand’r dug her nails into Jason’s back as she came; her cunt flexing uncontrollably around his fingers; her cries sounded loud and unimpeded. When she’d calmed and sighed, Jason nuzzled into Koriand’r’s brilliant hair, whispering in her ear.

“Why would I ever stop?” He asked again.

Koriand’r’s answer was to push on his shoulders, laying him down, and straddling him. As she teased the length of his manhood with a wanton grinding of her hips, Jason hurried to roll on a condom, his fingers tickling her sex. Mounting his rigid cock, Jason only then became vividly aware of how hard he was, how badly he ached. Her terrible heat, her vice-like tightness, and her languid rocking drove all comprehensible thought from his mind. The indulgent softness blinded him, until all he knew was want. He wanted her to keep touching him, tangling her fingers in the hairs of his chest under his shirt, dragging her nails down his torso. Jason wanted to be crushed under the sublime weight of her body; he pressed her thighs tighter at his sides, before running his hands up her legs to grip her hips, and further up to cradle her breasts. Jason wanted to vanish into the sheer cosmic pleasures of Koriand’r’s cunt; he wanted their union to be endless.

Then Jason’s eyes flew open as new wants were met. His voice cracked, his knees bent and drove him further inside of Koriand’r as Dick’s fingers snaked inside of Jason’s asshole. Dick kissed Koriand’r’s neck, back, and shoulders; he wrapped his other hand around Koriand’r’s side, brushing his fingers between where Jason and she were one, rubbing her clit. Dick smiled like the masterful lover he was as his boyfriend and girlfriend threw both their heads back in ecstasy, thrusting harder into each other, their moans and cries mingling in a steady crescendo.

“I’m gonna cum!” Jason shouted, “You’re gonna make me cum!”

“Yes!” Koriand’r cried, “Yes!”

Dick stopped touching them both as Jason slammed himself inside of Koriand’r, practically launching her forward, falling like a ragdoll over his chest. His shout harmonized with her’s, but his voice choked into silence with each pounding insertion while she wailed triumphantly, burying her teeth into his shoulder. Her curtain of fiery-red hair covered his face; her scent, her sex, was driving him mad, blinding him. The feel of her heaving, shaking toned perfection pressed against Jason’s own charged skin brought involuntary convulsion shaking through him, radiating from his groin.

Once he’d settled, Koriand’r slid her body to rise, still keeping him inside of her, brushing her thick mane of hair elegantly behind one ear. She smiled, mewling like a content cat lounging in the sun, and looked down on Jason while tugging at the hemlines of his shirt.

“Tell me, lover,” She asked sweetly, “How much convincing do you think it will take, for Dick to be willing to engage in anal sex with me?”

“What?!”

Dick looked like a kid at Christmas, wearing a blossoming smile and an expression like that child doesn’t entirely believe the gift he’s just unwrapped. Jason pushed himself up on his elbows and Koriand’r made to stand.

“Not that much, I’m guessing,” Jason admitted, watching her kneel in front of Dick.

“Are you sure? Really?” Dick breathed.

“Yes,” Koriand’r answered.

She took his throbbing member in her hand, gently stroking while kissing over his jaw and throat.

“I just, I mean…” Dick groaned as Kori lightly kissed the head of his cock, “You’ve never said you wanted that.”

“You never asked,” Koriand’r retorted, “But I have always enjoyed anal sex. And now that you are having it regularly with Jason, I know you enjoy it too.”

“Oh…” Dick shut his eyes as she swallowed him, “Okay… I’m alright with that.”

“Really?” Jason smirked sarcastically, “I’m not sure I believe you, babe.”

“But I am!” Dick playfully whined like a spoiled child.

Dick breath hitched in his chest; a curse escaped him as he watched Jason snap off his condom and erotically collect Koriand’r moisture mixed with the remains of his cum from the base of his member, sliding them both into his mouth.

“Prove it,” Jason challenged, licking his fingers clean.

Dick yelped as Koriand’r sucked her way off his cock with a loud pop. She kissed his neck and up to his cheek, before turning to look at Jason with her face pressed next to Dick’s. When she spoke, she spoke to both of them, still continuing to stimulate Dick’s erection held in her hand.

“I want you inside me, Richard,” She said, “Love me until Jason is aroused again. Then, I want both of you to take me at the same time.”

Koriand’r didn’t wait for a response, desperately encouraging Dick to hurry with his contraceptive. She positioned herself over Dick’s lap and skyward pointed cock, braced herself on his spread thighs, and pushed her hips back. Dick took them in his hands and together they maneuvered Koriand’r over his throbbing, wet member. Jason felt his own sex stir at the sight of Koriand’r’s ecstatic smile and Dick’s strangled sigh upon penetration. She brought him deeper and deeper into her, all in one slow steady motion. Reaching his hilt, Koriand’r guided Dick’s hands to touch her body, her breasts, while she ground in small circles on his hips. 

She growled. Koriand’r growled a foreign, rumbling sound that sounded like a sound from a wild cat. Her eyes were closed as her head leaned back against Dick’s shoulder. She opened her mouth, letting loose that high, feral sound; she sped up the pace of their grinding.

“Holy… Sweet Jesus, Kori…” Dick whispered.

He seemed to be both a little frightened and enticed by the untamed noises coming from her; obviously, they were a first for him as well. His eyes were shut tight; his knuckles were white as he clutched at the bright orange skin of her hips. She covered his hands with her own, threading their fingers together, and guiding him to touch her as she leaned forward. The two of them repositioned themselves with Koriand’r on her hands and knees, and Dick taking her from behind. 

“More,” Koriand’r groaned.

Dick quickened his pace, position himself to squat behind her. His powerful thighs engaged, flexing as he drew Koriand’r to him, driving deep into her. Dick bit his lower lip, his brow furrowed with a mix of intense concentration and wild abandon. Koriand’r hair cascaded over her shoulders and face like a crimson curtain, shaking and billowing with the force of Dick’s thrusts and the hard breaths she released. She didn’t object as he quickened even faster, rutting into her like a man possessed. When he gripped a handful of Koriand’r’s hair, as well as one of her shoulders for leverage, she arched her back, mouth visible and lips parted underneath the shaking locks.

The two of them cried out in unison. Koriand’r letting out a painful sounding cry as Dick buried himself to the hilt inside of her; he fell across her back, huffing and puffing against her spine. Koriand’r’s hands were sparking; the emerald starlight crackled in arcs between her fingers. Jason crawled on his hands and knees, crossing the short span between them, and swept aside Koriand’r’s hair to find her face. Her lips trembled, but widened into a smile. Rivulets from tears shone on her cheeks; her eyelashes blinking away droplets of sweat trickling from her scalp. Jason wiped those annoyances away with his thumbs.

“More…” She whined, reaching a hand back to grasp whatever part of Dick she could.

“Jesus, Kori…” Dick croaked before swallowing hard. 

“More, Dick. More…” Koriand’r begged despite her tears, “Please… He is not ready yet. More…”

In an unspoken compromise, Dick hurried to lie back on the rooftop, Koriand’r sitting down on his cock and bouncing languidly, shaking her hair back over her shoulders to sweep over Dick’s chest. He held her hips once more, bent at the knees, moving with her as she springs up and down faster and faster. Koriand’r clutched at her breasts; she quieted her cries by suckling at her fingers, her brilliant eyes shut tight.

If he was honest with himself, Jason was ready to join his lovers the moment Koriand’r propositioned that her two men take her at once, but over the course of their budding relationship, Jason enjoyed watching them together. He could still be clumsy and awkward at times during sex, so watching Dick and Koriand'r let him have plenty of learning opportunities. But, at times like these, watching wasn’t enough, and as he reached subconsciously to grasp his pulsing erection, Koriand’r chided him loudly with a clicking tongue.

“Come here,” She commanded.

Jason obeyed. Koriand’r and Dick remained as still as possible, with Koriand’r leaning back over Dick’s prone form. Jason gingerly rubbed his cock, covered by a new condom, against the wetness of Koriand’r’s cunt, brushing his head against her clit, causing both their breaths to catch in their throats. He teased her, deliberately; he forced both his lovers to remain still as he grinded against Koriand’r, rather than inside of her. He kissed a path down between her breasts; he bit and suckled at her right nipple, and her breathing quickened, growing louder and louder. 

“Stop denying me this!” Koriand’r shouted, “Please, Jason…”

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Jason brought himself closer and stabilized them both as he slid, without resistance, once more into her warmth. They stared into each other’s eyes; Jason smiled a confused smile while Koriand’r let loose a quivering sigh. Jason looked down past her to Dick, who also wrinkled his brow while half-smiling, feeling much the same as Jason. Neither of them knew what to expect: neither could fathom the sensation of both being inside of Koriand’r. When Jason entered her, she already felt full. The thin barrier of muscle separating them let both men feel each other’s hardness, almost rubbing directly against each other. 

Their breathing became as one, as Jason rocked against them both. Their moans harmonized as the men picked up speed. Their hands clasped together, their bodied pressed together, and their pleasures melting together. But it didn’t last long.

Dick desperately reached to bring Jason closer; they kissed over Koriand’r’s shoulder and Dick came. He shouted against Jason’s lips, who felt his every forceful thrust into Koriand’r. She bit into Jason’s neck, hard, as she shouted through the assault. Once he’d finished, Dick kissed and gently stroked Koriand’r’s shaking skin, as Jason took this as a cue to resume his thrusts. Koriand’r let him go to moan her affirmations, holding him close, sinking him deeper and deeper inside of her.

“Make me cum,” She moaned, a pleasurable sob in the undertones, “Make me cum, please, do not stop.”

Jason felt Dick slide out of Koriand’r before sliding his hand between Jason and Koriand’r, again pleasuring her clit while Jason thrust his second orgasm into her that night. His climactic cries were almost immediately joined with Koriand’r’s, her cunt flexing and shaking uncontrollably around his cock, draining him dry. 

Once they’d calmed, once they’d kissed each other till their jaws ached, they carefully collected all visible physical evidence of their public tryst. They pulled on their soiled clothes, playfully remarking how gross it felt, with dirt, gravel, and stains marking their activities all over their uniforms. While Koriand’r flew them back to where their night originally began, she kept their altitude high, but her speed low. They didn’t want to attract too much attention with her fiery contrail burning through the night sky.

As it turns out, Koriand’r and Dick flew to meet him for their date night, so it fell to Jason to get them all home, which he was more than happy to do. They landed on yet another rooftop overlooking the parking structure, now almost completely abandoned as the nightlife crowds were all headed home. Jason scanned the immediate area before leaping down to his car, sitting inside and starting the engine. He flashed his lights as a signal and unlocked the doors for Dick and Koriand’r to scramble into the back seat – superhero uniforms and all.

As the two of them ducked down into the car’s shadows, Jason leaned over to pull the passenger seat up, to give Koriand’r some more leg room. Pulling out the parking lot, Jason double and triple checked that no one noticed, or cared about his car, and threw out their collection of used condoms as they drove past a garbage can. And as they passed the unmanned parking toll booth, Jason paid but smiled as the faint buzzing of Dick’s camera jamming device helped cloak their departure. The drive back to Jason’s townhouse was spent in contented silence. 

Jason looked at the two in his back seat through the rear-view mirror’s reflection. Dick’s head rested on Koriand’r’s shoulder, their hands intertwined, with Dick’s thumb caressing Koriand’r’s knuckles. Dick noticed when Jason looked back at them a second time. He reached out; the pad of his fingers lightly petting, pulling at Jason’s arm. Stretching his right arm behind him, Jason felt two hands – one rough and strong, one slender and stronger – gently crook their fingers around his, holding on the rest of the drive home.

Jason pulled into the garage, making sure the door had slid completely closed before he shut off the engine. Koriand’r and Dick exited the car and made their way inside; Jason collected their clothes from the trunk. Inside, Koriand’r collected said clothes from Jason, stripped off her uniform, placing all the dirty items into Jason’s washing machine. She did the same with the parts of Dick’s Nightwing uniform that could be washed, though his took longer, needing more separation into washables and non-washables.

In that time, Jason slid out of his own soiled clothes in his bedroom, collecting three oversized sleeping shirts. The sound of the shower running reached his ears. He threw his own clothes into the washer, closing the lid to run in the morning.

Dick had found Jason’s spare toothbrushes, and smiled at him around the brush with a paste covered mouth. Koriand’r was in the shower, humming a nonsensical melody as she bathed. Jason laid the three shirts on the counter, joining Dick in front of the mirror, brushing his own teeth and collecting two more bath towels. Koriand’r stepped from the still-running shower smelling like Jason’s shampoo, and kissed them both before the two men switched places with her.

Dick and Jason took turns standing under the deluge, and they more or less kept their hands to themselves, only touch to help each other scrub those hard to reach places. When they finished, they dressed in their extra-large shirts and moved to Jason’s bedroom. Koriand’r was leaning up against the headboard, deeply engrossed with one of Jason’s novels in her hands. She had started reading it several weeks ago, the first time she and Dick came to Jason’s house, and Jason kept it for her, bookmark in place, on his bedside table.

Dick crawled across the mattress to her side, settling next to her, his head once more on her shoulder. Jason plugged in his phone, gently took Koriand’r’s book once she reached the end of a chapter, and set it next to his phone. The trio converged under the covers, Jason switching off the lights, settling in for a well-deserved sleep. Jason heard Dick mutter about him needing a bigger bed, and he blindly reached behind him, over Koriand’r, to smack Dick’s prone form. Koriand’r giggled, but Jason knew Dick was right: a queen-size bed made three a crowd sometimes.

“Jason?” Koriand’r said when her short giggle fit was through.

“Yeah?” 

“I am so proud of you,” She said, lightly kissing where his ear met his jawline.

“Me too, Jason,” Dick agreed, “Thanks for saving my life, by the way.”

Jason knew Dick was likely not in any real danger, but he smiled nonetheless.

“Anytime,” Jason said as the word turned into a yawn and his eyelids quickly closed.


	11. Gifts and Pride

Dick concentrated on his work, keeping his focus away from the tap-tap-tapping of Koriand’r’s stylus on her workstation, and her leg’s persistent bouncing. Koriand’r wasn’t focused on the Titans’ mission debriefings. This became a habit very quickly over the past two weeks; Dick just had to wait out Koriand’r’s fidgeting until she would begin her worried questioning. Though today, Dick found that it was starting to become an annoyance.

“Perhaps it would be best to call him?” 

Dick smiled to himself, relieved, as Koriand’r finally broke.

“I’m sure he’s fine, Kori,” Dick responded.

“But what harm could it do? If we were to confirm for ourselves…” Koriand’r spun her chair around to face him, cell phone already in hand.

“He won’t answer; you know that,” Dick remarked pointedly, “He’s undercover.”

“Yes, but if we were to leave him a message, using one of the encrypted lines belonging to the League, or perhaps those on Batman’s server…”

Koriand’r let her voice trail away, seeing Dick’s expression. She hung her head slightly, knowing she had been essentially repeating herself again and again for more than a week. But she couldn’t help herself from worrying. And Dick understood that. Everyone has their ways of coping with such troublesome feelings, himself included. He just dealt with his, at least in part, by helping Koriand’r deal with hers. Still, it was a testament to her fortitude that she only worried over Jason when they were home; she never did while there was Titan’s work requiring her attention.

Dick stood and moved to stand behind her; gently massaging her shoulders, and bending down to kiss the crown of her head.

“If something had gone wrong, I’m sure the League would let us know,” Dick reminded her, “And besides, Diana, Donna, and Cassie are all with him on this mission. There’s no safer team in the world, you know that.”

“Yes,” Koriand’r tapped her stylus a few more times, “And we do not know how long this mission might take…”

“Exactly,” Dick agreed, “So until we hear otherwise, we just assume everything is alright.”

Koriand’r covered Dick’s hands with her own, nodding her daily acceptance of their situation. Jason had been recruited for a top-secret, undercover mission by Diana; one that required all of the Wonder family, and the support of the United Nation’s joint military intelligence collective. Apparently, Jason was essential to the plan, and he was very excited to play his part. But that was all that Dick and Koriand’r could know, and so they waited.

But not for very much longer.

“Recognized: Fraternity. Designation: B-14.”

Koriand’r and Dick shared a surprised look of unparalleled delight before they both bolting from the evidence room and barreling through the halls of the Tower. It was situations like this that the comedic sensibilities of the Universe would have someone or something impeding their path, causing a hilarious collision of some kind. But surprisingly, nothing kept Dick and Koriand’r from reaching the Tower’s garage-slash-hanger in record time.

Jason and a massive picnic basket waited by a work table, smiling at his significant others as they paused in the doorway, seeing and confirming it was him. Koriand’r flew forward with an unabashed squeal of delight, throwing her arms around him. They spun about on the spot from the force of her embrace, but Jason laughed all the same. When he pulled back, expecting a kiss, all he got was a terrified gasp.

“What happened?!” Koriand’r shrieked.

“Kori, it’s nothing,” Jason said, with his most winning smile.

And by then, Dick was close enough to see, and felt his throat constrict at the painful sights he saw. Sickening purple bruises, tinged an off-putting green around the edges covered Jason’s face and neck. Abrasions and contusions, scrapes and still bandaged cuts were visible on seemingly every inch of exposed skin. His lower lip was split. His left eye was pink, full of healing blood vessels, recently ruptured. Almost all of his fingers were wrapped, and it was clear his right leg had also been in a splint.

“Jesus!” Dick hurried to close the distance to examine Jason.

“I’m telling you, I’m alright,” Jason laughed softly as Koriand’r lifted his arms, turning his head from side to side.

“You are most certainly not alright!” Koriand’r was hysterical, “You are covered in injuries that must be severe considering how quickly you heal! Are they healing?! Why are they not healing?! You need medical attention right away! You said there was no safer team in the world, Richard!”

“There’s not…” Dick murmured, his voice rumbling menacingly.

“No, please,” Jason giggled at Koriand’r touch, “Really, I’m fine.”

They weren’t listening. Koriand’r wrenched Jason’s shirt up, and almost over his head, delicately running her fingers over the bruises on his chest, feeling for broken ribs. Dick had one of Jason’s arms in his, examining the injuries closely. Jason looked to them both; Koriand’r was close to tears, and Dick appeared positively murderous. New arrivals caught all of their attentions.

“Whoa…” Raven remarked, eyes wide.

“Dude,” Beast Boy breathed, “You alright, Jace?”

“Yes, I’m - ”

“Raven!” Koriand’r cut him off, “Please heal him! His wounds are extensive and - !”

Jason cut her off this time, pulling her into a tight, comforting embrace. He gently stroked her hair, kissing calm against her neck. He held out his other hand, catching Dick’s face in his palm, who covered Jason’s hand with his own. He looked at Dick, but spoke to both.

“Really,” Jason spoke softly, “I’m fine, I promise,” He let them go, “And I’m going to tell you all about it. I even brought lunch to enjoy on this beautiful day, with my favorite people.”

“Awesome, I’m starving!” Beast Boy exclaimed.

“Garfield…” Raven admonished, shaking her head.

Jason just laughed, and even Koriand’r and Dick cracked a smile.

“Sorry, Gar,” Jason apologized, “Only packed enough for three, but I’ll be sure to tell the tale to you and the other Titans, too.”

“Oh, right, duh…” Beast Boy smacked his forehead, “My bad…”

“No worries, bud,” Jason smiled.

“You’re sure you don’t want me to look at your injuries?” Raven asked.

“I am,” Jason nodded, “But I’m guessing Kori won’t let me get away with not having your help, so we’ll just hold off on that for now.”

Raven nodded, and guided Beast Boy back into the Tower proper – who waved and shouted his excitement that Jason was back safe – leaving the reunited relationship alone. Jason looked between the two of them, seeming less upset than before, but not entirely assuaged. He held up his picnic basket, covered in a checkered blanket.

“Hungry?”

Koriand’r and Dick both sighed and nodded and followed Jason as the exited the Tower’s hanger. Surrounded by bird songs, buzzing insects, and a gentle breeze, the trio settled down on their blanket, starting their lunch and Jason’s recollection.

\------------------------

“So, how much can you tell us?”

“Well, the mission debrief wasn’t super clear on that, but since the League was basically conscripted for this by the UN, I’m thinking I can tell how however much I’d like. Can you pass the veggies, Kori?”

“Of course. Now, you were with Diana on this mission, were you not?”

“Yep, me, Diana, Donna, and Cassie. Of course, Donna wasn’t too thrilled about that…”

“You and she still on rocky ground?”

“Yeah… Oh, the potato salad’s at the bottom of the basket, Dick. But we’re actually on pretty level ground now, after everything. Which is good. Now… where should I start?”

“How about at the beginning?”

“Alright… Well, when I got that call a couple weeks ago, I met with Diana, Cassie, and Donna at a military instillation of the UN joint collectives off the coast of Israel. Turns out, the paramilitary mercenary group called SEAR had been tracked to the area, and intelligence chatter suggested a major attack was imminent. Since my sister tops those terrorists’ least favorite persons list, she was brought in to consult, and if necessary: neutralize. Turns out it was necessary, since those Ares-worshipping fanatics managed to get their hands on a meta-drug that gives them enhanced abilities.

“The plan was to use the four of us: Diana, Cassie, Donna and I as part of a kind of sting operation. We set it up that once we foiled a staged super-crime, I would get in an argument with Donna over the treatment of the apprehended ‘criminals.’ Since I was the newest member of the Wonder family, as far as the world was concerned, and since I’m a man, which is what SEAR would be interested in, we used that to our advantage. We staged a falling out where it looked like I stormed off after Diana and Cassie sided with Donna, and the performance was pretty public. It was picked up by the nearby news crews and broadcasted throughout the region with anchors commenting on how potentially disastrous this could be for the Wonder family.

“I was staying at a safe house in the area, feeding the flames of my ‘falling out’ by not wearing my Wonder uniform and just scowling in general. Eventually, it worked and I was approached by members of SEAR. They said their piece: the true role of men, the true role of women, and what their organization had planned for the world. Per the plan, I refused at first, but when they promised to come back again, they did. They returned after another very public altercation with Diana outside the American embassy. Then I said I would go with them to where we hoped SEAR was headquartered.

“Unfortunately, I couldn’t be sure where they brought me, because they drugged and blindfolded me while in transit. I remember that we flew, rode a train, and drove for hours and hours and hours. But we’d planned for this. If I wasn’t given a specific location, I would attempt to find their leader. They call him ‘The Commander’. A bit cliché, but the way they would talk about him, it was almost like ‘The Commander’ was akin to Ares himself.

“So all these bruises and injuries are actually my initiation; a baptism in battle, they called it. But since I was already a super-being, and I suspect because of who my sister is, they just beat on me while I was chained and unable to fight back. That lasted… a while. But still, I put on my best act, and waited it out. Once they were satisfied, I think somewhere around a week had gone by. And I was able to learn we were most likely in North-East Africa, somewhere in or on the outskirts of the Sahara.

“There was talk of a major operation: the operation the UN had heard chatter about. And The Commander himself came to see me, and to roll out following final prep. And that’s when I signaled for Diana to come where I was located.”

“But how did you do this? Surely these SEAR people must have searched you, and removed any technology they might find.”

“Not necessarily, Kori. You used the finger pads, didn’t you?” 

“Yep, I did. Kori, you remember the tech that Dick and Bruce were developing? That you wear over your fingerprints of your thumb and pinky fingers?”

“And when you press them together, the connection sends an untraceable signal with your exact global position!”

“Exactly. So, when I activated the tracker, Diana and the others came running. Or rather flying, I guess. I was locked in this room with two guards outside, and as soon as the first crashing boom shook the whole compound, I started freeing myself from my bonds.

“I asked my guard why they thought things would go so easily for them now, and why their leader didn’t question how easily the brother of Wonder Woman turned to their side. They didn’t answer, because when they opened the door to silence me and move me to a new location, I knocked them both out. I ran through the halls, following the sounds of gun fire and explosions, and when I broke down a door, I saw my sister, Donna, and Cassie.

“It was like it was all moving in slow motion: Cassie had the biggest damn smile on her face, with a tank lifted over her head. Diana seemed to be moving in a blur, even with my sense of slowed time, and Donna disarmed and destroyed weapons all over the hanger. I just jumped right into the fight; it was some of the most fun I have ever had. It felt right; it felt… righteous.

“When it was all over, we had captured many of the SEAR members, as well as their leader. He’ll be tried for war crimes and international terrorism, so good news there. After that, we were sent to a military hospital in Germany for a few days for checkups and the like. Then we were released to come home.”

\------------------------

“Well, I am just so glad you are home safe,” Koriand’r said.

“Not going to lie, though,” Dick admitted, “Seeing the four of you, fighting together, is definitely something I’d like to see.”

“It was like we rehearsed it,” Jason said, “I mean, Donna and I never even trained together, but there was a moment where I swear we were reading each other’s minds. She had just brought down a few SEAR soldiers, and we both saw a line of them taking position to aim their guns at me. Donna threw me one end of her lasso, and I used it to swing her at them. She took them all out in one sweep. Well, except for one. He did fire at me, but I blocked his shot; then Donna knocked him out.”

“And of course Cassie was throwing every tank she could get her hands on,” Dick chuckled.

“Of course!” Jason laughed with him.

“Jason…”

“Yeah?”

Jason realized that Koriand’r wasn’t looking at him, but behind him. Her voice was hushed, reverent, and curious; her mouth open just slightly, and her eyes wide in wonder. She lifted a hand slowly, pointing a finger somehow as softly as she spoke.

Jason hesitated to turn, but when he did, he didn’t think to look down right away. Under his line of sight came a gentle call for attention; a hooting chirp, sweet and high, brought Jason’s gaze low. The appearance of a little grey owl stole his breath in surprise. His mind raced, trying to make sense of what he saw and felt. An owl? Coming this close to people? In the middle of the day? But another part of him felt… power. Immortal, limitless power contained in so tiny a form that could so easily fit in the palm of his hand.

“What in the world is that little guy…?” 

Dick’s question was quiet and sounded pleasantly shocked, but he was silenced by Koriand’r’s shushing. Jason turned to face the owl, who bounced back a couple times as Jason knelt before it. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know if he should say anything. The black on black eyes of the bird looked at him. In their reflection, Jason saw its compassion and pride, and knew those feelings were for him. Knowing he was supposed to feel unworthy, Jason bowed his head, but looked up at another hoot.

The messenger hopped closer, and Jason tentatively extended a hand. With a flutter of its little wings, the owl stood in the center of his palm; its wings twitching as Jason raised it up to eye level. The bird bent over and lightly pecked at his skin, like little kisses of affection. Familial affection. Jason couldn’t stop the tears from gathering in his eyes, but they didn’t fall. His smile was too big and wide to let them.

A glint in the sunlight at the owl’s back caught Jason’s attention. As he curiously cocked his head, the owl did the same and hopping in place to show its back. Without any sort of tie securing it in place, a gorgeous, expensive-looking pen was somehow attached to the owl’s feathers. Gently, slowly, Jason took the pen between his fingers, only barely brushing against the soft, downy feathers. Taking it and holding the pen in the palm of his free hand, the owl gave one final hoot and one final pecking kiss before taking flight. It flew high, high, high into the sky until the trio lost sight of it in the blazing sun.

“Jason…” Koriand’r whispered.

“Was that…?” Dick cleared his throat, “I mean, was that really…?”

Jason trailed his fingers along the glimmering gold, flawless platinum, and rich wood of the pen’s length. He twisted the base, and the tip emerged; Jason knew it would always write flawlessly, and would never run out of ink. He twisted it back again, and noticed that the base also seemed to have a button, for some reason. Clicking it, he jumped and shouted his surprise as the pen magically extended, transforming into a great spear, in a flurry of feathers made of light. Dick and Koriand’r also started at the latest turn of events.

The spear shone with a mixture of metals, looking almost alive with its swirls and textures. The head of the weapon was feathered, with the long traditional metal point being accompanied by two wing-like protrusions, also sharpened and intricately carved. The shaft was wooden, rich and light, with delicate and artistically carved characters along the entire length. The base end was also sported a smaller diamond-shaped point. The spear had weight to it; in Jason’s hands it felt as light as air, but as powerful as a wrecking ball.

He turned back to Dick and Koriand’r; the two of them reaching to touch the weapon delicately. None of them said a word until a voice called out through the silence.

“Where is it?!” Raven shouted, “What is it?!”

Raven soared out of the Tower’s hanger with her power of levitation, ready to fight, but looking very apprehensive and afraid. 

“Raven?” Koriand’r asked.

Raven turned to see the three of them, and the spear. She drifted down to the ground, pulled back her hood, and stared open-mouthed at the shining instrument.

“What is…?” She asked, “Where did you get that?”

“Athena,” Jason answered, speaking what the three all suspected, “Pallus Athena appeared to us and gave it to me.”

“The goddess?” Raven asked, “Seriously…?”

“Yeah, pretty sure,” Jason nodded, “But what’s up? What’s wrong?”

Raven sighed, looking somewhat aggravated.

“I sensed tremendous power, and the…” She scratched the back of her neck, “The demon in me didn’t react to well to it. I just felt it was a threat. And… I can still feel it… from that.”

She pointed to the spear. She took a deep breath and a step forward, tempering her fear.

“May I?” Raven asked.

Jason held out the spear and Raven held a hand over it; her power emanating from her fingers in a soft, blue-grey light. She pulled her hand back after a moment with a harsh exhale.

“Yeah, that’s some serious divine magic right there…”

“Are you okay?” Jason asked her.

“Yeah, just because Dad’s less than thrilled doesn’t mean I can’t be excited for you.”

“We should call Diana,” Koriand’r said.

“Yeah…” Jason agreed in a whisper, running his fingers over the length of the spear.

“Nightwing to Wonder Woman,” Dick called for Diana over the comms, “Come in…” A pause, “No, everything’s fine; just… come to the Tower if you have a minute. There’s something you should see.”

Inside, when the teleportation tube announced Diana’s arrival, Jason, Dick, Koriand’r and the rest of the Titans were all congregated around the spear, examining it in awe. The younger heroes parted to let her pass, her careful and slow steps matched the amazement in her face; she could sense the divinity present before she even saw the spear. She gave her brother a happy smile, reached a steady hand to the weapon, and lifted it from the table.

“The Virgin’s Spear,” Diana spoke the weapon’s name, “The weapon carried by Athena when she emerged fully grown from the head of Zeus.”

Diana handed her brother the spear, and at his silent command, the spear reverted back to its pen-sized disguise. He smirked mischievously at Wonder Woman, putting a joking hand on her shoulder.

“Sorry, sis: but it looks like you can’t put off my weapons’ training anymore,” He said, “What with Wisdom herself thinking I’m ready.”

“No,” Diana smiled back, “I suppose I can’t.”


	12. An Important Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Dear Readers: from this chapter on, please be aware of a tone shift in this fanfic. The relationship explored herein will be moving out of the ‘honeymoon’ stage and will be exploring more ‘real,’ and sometimes ‘darker’ subject material. Our heroes will be learning how to overcome the hurdles and challenges of relationships that only superheroes might encounter. The story will also become more complex, exploring more of the DCU, but fret not! There will still be plenty of the polyamorous sexy-times this story was built upon. Regardless, I hope you all keep reading, keep creating, and keep being the best you can be!
> 
> Also: if anyone's curious, considering one of the major players of this fanfiction: yes, I am reading the current Wonder Woman comic books with her brother Jason, and I continue to be very disappointed… We’ll see where they go with this story, but I predict a quick – and necessary – end.

Jason washed his hands after hollowing out the red peppers, positioned just right on the cutting board. Carefully following the instructions of Ferdinand’s stuffed red peppers recipe, Jason’s turn to host his boyfriend and girlfriend for dinner would be one for the record books. There was no chef better than the gentle, soft-spoken, nine-and-a-half foot tall man with a bull’s head, appropriately named Ferdinand. And the Kythotaur chef of the Themyscrian Embassy assured Jason that these delicious vegetarian entrees would satisfy not only Dick’s health conscious stomach but also Koriand’r’s unique taste predilections. 

Jason bent over to collect a pan for the stove and warmed the burners to medium, but when he rose he felt the now semi-familiar wave of dizziness accompanying a persistent dull, throbbing headache. A recurring problem of late, Jason had no idea what caused it. Yes, Diana had hit him rather hard on the head while they trained with bo staffs last week. And yes, a particularly brutal takedown by Black Canary resulted in yet another bump, but both injuries had passed a medical and a magical inspection. He should be fine. And despite the headache, he was fine. In fact, he was better than fine, in a lot of ways. Since he inherited the Virgin’s Spear, Jason learned that physically possessing it greatly increased his strength and reaction speed. It also seemed to grant him with a bit of Athena’s strategic mind; he was already a master fighter when using the Spear.

But if he was honest, this strange cranial malediction had been bothering him since the Wonder family completed their mission against the SEAR terrorist group several weeks ago. But there was no medical or psychological reason for his affliction, so Jason just took a healthy swig of water, sighed as it cooled his core and his mind, and resumed his meal prep. Taking whisk in hand, he vigorously mixed the ingredients for Ferdinand’s special peanut sauce.

\------------------------

Koriand’r blazed through the sky, needlessly twisting and spinning all about. She just luxuriated in feeling how happy she had become on this tiny pretty planet of dirt and water. Her friends, teammates, and those she considered family were all healthy, strong, and happy. And the two men she loved more than any other loved her, and were happy, too.

Seeing a flock of birds ahead of her, Koriand’r hurried forward to fly amongst them. Being birds, they weren’t too wary of another flying creature, so Koriand’r laughed at the tickling sensation of their flapping wings sending tiny breezes against her skin. Eventually though, the instinctual shared minds of the birds turned in a direction away from her destination, so she bid them farewell.

“This is Nightwing,” Dick’s voice filled her ear, “Come in Starfire.”

“Starfire to Nightwing, I read you,” Koriand’r slowed her speed to minimize the sound of the wind over the connection.

“Nightwing to Fraternity,” She heard Dick call out to Jason, “Do you read me?”

“Loud and clear, babe. Is that… gunfire?” Jason’s voice asked.

It certainly sounded like it to Koriand’r. Muted popping sounds could be heard in the background.

“Do you require any assistance?” Koriand’r asked, slowing to a stop to hover in the air.

“If you’re in town, I can be there relatively quickly,” Jason offered, “Or we can reschedule dinner?”

“No, no, don’t worry,” It sounded like Dick just hit someone rather hard in the gut, “Bats and I got it handled. I just wanted to let you know that I’ll… one sec…”

More blows landed, and Koriand’r smiled to herself as she and Jason waited patiently for Dick to have another moment to talk. When the sounds of struggle subsided, it seemed Dick had momentarily forgotten they were still on the line.

“You’re going to be a bit late?” Jason finished.

“Oh, yeah,” Dick chuckled, “Sorry. Just put my dinner in the microwave; I’ll have it when I get there. And I will, I promise; just maybe don’t wait for me to eat.” 

“You are sure?” Koriand’r asked.

“Haven’t even put anything in the oven yet,” Jason added, “We can wait.”

“No, it’s fine; I’ll let you know when I’m on my way.”

“Okay, see you then,” Jason said.

“Be safe, Dick,” Koriand’r left the line open with Jason while Dick signed off, “I am only a few minutes away, Jason. Is there anything you need before I arrive?”

“Nope, just getting everything together,” Koriand’r could hear Jason smiling, “See you in a bit.”

Surging forward once more, Koriand’r kept her altitude high, and in the dusk of the day, she was relatively well hidden from prying skyward-turned eyes. Fraternity’s civilian identity wasn’t public knowledge yet, thanks for the cooperation of the League and the United States government. Still, there were a fair few in Jason’s life that had figured out not only his superhero status, but also his relationship status. Those were people more than willing to keep his secret. But none of those people were Jason’s neighbors, so Koriand’r and Dick had to be careful about how they arrived at Jason’s house.

Descending quickly after a series of glances confirmed a lack of people outdoors, Koriand’r landed in Jason’s backyard. She saw him through the kitchen window, apparently singing to himself. She smiled, wondering why he never wanted to sing for her or for Dick, or in front of anyone for that matter. She had overheard him before, in the shower and the like. He was good, but Koriand’r didn’t press him.

Knocking on the patio door, Jason turned with a knife and a large mushroom in his hands, quickly waving for her to enter, mouthing “it’s open.” Coming inside, Koriand’r glided forward, draping her arms around her boyfriend’s shoulders, kissing his cheek, and looking at the spread of delicious, freshly washed ingredients on his kitchen counter.

“Ooooh, what are we having?” Koriand’r asked, “Please, tell me; I have been wondering all day.”

“Ferdinand’s special stuffed peppers,” Jason answered proudly.

Jason finished slicing the mushrooms while Koriand’r vocalized excitedly; he set down the knife, turned in his girlfriend’s arms, wrapping around her waist with his own.

“You’re excited for my dinner, but not to see me?” Jason asked playfully.

“No! Of course, I - ,” Koriand’r stopped as he smirked, “I am always excited to see you, as you well know.”

“Yes, as I well know,” Jason agreed.

He stood on his toes to meet Koriand’r’s lips. He savored her otherworldly sweetness, and she sampled the assortment of ingredients still on his tongue that he’d taste-tested. As they parted, Koriand’r kept him close, dragging the tip of her tongue over Jason’s bottom lip, humming with pleasure.

“It will be delicious,” Koriand’r prophesied.

“Good to know,” Jason smiled, a little out of breath. Just one kiss can do that with her.

“Would you mind if I freshened up while you continue cooking?” Koriand’r kissed his forehead.

“Not at all,” Jason answered, “You know where everything is. Could you switch on the TV for me?”

She did and made her way to the bathroom, while Jason washed his hands and returned to his meal prep. With the ambient noise of the news, and the sounds of Koriand’r in the shower, Jason poured the vegetables into the stove-heated pan and began coating the inside and outside of the pepper halves with the oil. With the peppers in the oven, Jason went to the bathroom. Koriand’r had finished her shower, so he knocked on the door over the sound of the hairdryer.

“Ten minutes, Kori,” He called out.

“Thank you, Jason,” She responded.

In six minutes, Jason had added the noodles and peanut sauce to the veggies, and Koriand’r had returned to the kitchen. She was wearing one of Jason’s tank tops and a pair of his running shorts. She moved to set the table for two, leaving a plate near Jason to set aside a portion for Dick. Jason leaned over to kiss Koriand’r’s neck as she filled two glasses with ice water. She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder, and watched him pour the noodle and vegetable mix into the peppers like little bowls. She carried the plates to the table as he washed his hands one more time.

“Breaking news! This just in: we are receiving notification of an active shooter in the city of Las Vegas.”

Both Jason and Koriand’r turned to the television, giving it their full attention. Together, they stood listening and watching the news report of the aftermath of a mass shooting that attacked a music festival. Dozens already confirmed dead; hundreds severely injured, and the suspect shot himself before he could be stopped by the police. Koriand’r held herself, shaking her head. Jason’s fists were clenched as tightly as his jaw. As the initial report was winding down, Koriand’r noticed Jason’s reaction to the news, and moved to turn off the television. This shook Jason out of his trance-like state; he looked at their dinner, as if remembering it was still there, and motioned for them both to sit.

“Don’t want to let these get too cold,” He said, as nonchalantly as possible.

Koriand’r had learned that despite his outer demeanor, Jason kept all his emotions ‘on his sleeves,’ as Dick had described it. She knew it was only a matter of time before Jason’s need to talk about those feelings, but it was best not too press him, not to force him to talk about them. Dick and Kori both learned that when they tried, Jason would retreat into further assurances that all was well. That he didn’t need to talk. 

And so, they sat and they ate. She praised his cooking, practically inhaling her peppers with a look of pure exuberance on her face. But still, she had to continue her ever-ongoing experiment when she got to her feet to collect the Dijon mustard from Jason’s refrigerator. Koriand’r insisted that Jason try a bite of his stuffed peppers with mustard, insisting that the condiment does indeed still go with everything. And he did try it, to his literal disgust, making her burst out laughing as he wrinkled his nose at the bad, bad taste.

Koriand’r and Jason talked about their days, their teams and their families. Koriand’r had a new book recommendation for Jason, and he a new band with music for her to sample. They cleared their plates, and replaced them with a big tub of ice cream from the freezer. They pulled their chairs closer together, to better share their desert, continuing their discussion of everything and nothing. When Jason leaned in for a kiss, he made Koriand’r laugh again, joking that with ice cream and her natural sweetness; her lips were now too sweet to kiss. He theatrically denied and refused every other attempt at a kiss she made. She playfully chased him away from the dining table and all around the living room. But when Koriand’r threatened to eat a big scoop of vanilla bean ice cream before every future kiss, Jason let her pin him against the wall, kissing him with laughter behind both their lips.

Jason guided Koriand’r to the couch, laying her down and blanketing her, luxuriating in the feel of her, the hard and soft. He gently ran a finger down the shirt she wore between her breasts until his skin met hers’ at the hem of the shirt, trailing over and across her waist. She snuck her hands under his shirt, running her fingers through his chest hair and pressing her nails over his back, pulling him closer to her. She kissed him and touched him and lightly grinded against him, tangling their feet together. When he pulled away, stretching his jaw, as if working out the kinks of a overworked machine, Koriand’r giggled softly.

Jason chuckled too, supporting himself over her, looking down in splendor, speechless. Koriand’r took his beauty in the palm of a hand, meeting his intense and gentle gaze, holding her breath as she silently wondered if this would be the night he finally told her. Jason brushed a lock of Koriand’r’s hair behind her ear, his internal struggle evident, though again, she didn’t pressure him.

“I…” She watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, “I’m glad you could come over tonight.”

There was a hint of an apology in his tone, which Koriand’r hurried to smother with more kisses. She knew how to be patient; she knew what she felt for Jason. It was a love similar to what she had for Dick. And while she was quite certain of Jason’s feelings, she knew to be patient. She knew to let him say it first.

“I am glad, as well,” She whispered with her nose touching his.

“Yeah…” Jason searched for what to say next, “Mind helping me with the dishes?”

“I will dry if you do the washing?”

“Deal.”

With some soft music playing from the satellite radio station on Jason’s television, Koriand’r dried the pans and plates and glasses, carefully filling the dishwasher as Jason handed them to her after rinsing. Perhaps it was just because the television was on again, but Jason seemed distant. He handed her the last plate, drying his hands on another hand towel, and leaned on the counter after draining the skin of suds and water. Koriand’r found his plastic wrap and covered Dick’s three stuffed peppers, putting them in the refrigerator. 

“Kori?” Jason asked quietly, “How do you do it?”

She waited for him to elaborate, with silent serenity.

“I mean…” Jason continued, “With what _just_ happened, in the last hour or so, how do you do it?”

“You are speaking about the incident in Las Vegas?”

“Yeah, I mean, as a hero, how do you do this – all of this – when there’s nothing you can do?” Jason wrapped his arms around his core, “I mean, I know there’s nothing I could’ve done. Even if I was in Vegas as it happened, unless I was _right there_ , all I could do was protect some people. I couldn’t stop it from happening; I wouldn’t have been able to stop the shooter, and if I was across the city…”

“It would most likely have ended before you could arrive…” Koriand’r finished.

“Yeah, exactly…” Jason gave a little shrug, “I just… Sometimes I don’t know what’s the point of having these powers if there are still guys, like that shooting suspect, who’ll senselessly murder countless people without a thought. And there’s nothing that we can do…”

Koriand’r moved to stand next to Jason, leaning against the counter with her arms crossed. She didn’t say anything, at first. She gave a heavy sigh, reaching up to brush her hair behind her ear.

“That is a lesson I learned after my exile from Tamaran,” Koriand’r said solemnly, “During my enslavement with the Citadel…”

“You…” Jason paused, “You never talk about that…”

“That is because I do not like talking about the Citadel,” Koriand’r admitted, crossing her arms again, “But I wondered then as you do now, and perhaps it would be beneficial to speak about it, and for you to hear about it.”

Jason rested a hand on Koriand’r’s upper arm.

“It’s just a little existential dilemma, Kori,” He said, “It’ll pass; I don’t want you to feel obligated…”

His voice trailed off as he saw Koriand’r smile softly; she covered his hand touching her with one of her own. She opened her eyes, looking down to the tiled kitchen floor, heaving another long sigh.

“This is not obligation,” Koriand’r refuted, “It is time I told you of some of my past.”

They moved to sit together on Jason’s living room couch. Koriand’r folded one of her legs under her, and gripped her hands together, struggling with where best to start. Jason waited patiently.

“Those forced into service with the Citadel, we are ferried from world to world, toiling for the glory of our masters in all manner of work,” Koriand’r began, “And Tamaranians, we are very strong, and we are capable of flight, even through the vacuum of space. We are typically considered quite valuable as laborers; though we are still considered ‘Troc’ to many other races. ‘Troc’ is a word commonly translated to mean ‘nothing;’ we are strong, we are useful, and we are nothing.

“But, I was a princess; I was beautiful to some of them… And so, I was a Troc with value, more value than labor; a paradox. I had other uses to exploit. There were also those who experimented on me, testing and pushing my physiology to and past its limits. Actually, it was by their actions I obtained my power over Starbolts. They were not easy years, as I am sure you can understand…

“When I realized that I could fight the Citadel, with the Starbolts, I learned this after killing the only member of their race who showed me kindness. At the time, I saw it as nothing more than another form of cruelty. If he would not help me, help the other slaves, his kindness was just a new form of torture. And I had the tools for revenge, a weapon the Citadel had no defense against, and I began to take my vengeance. I freed an entire colony of the enslaved that day. We commandeered one of the Citadel’s warships, and we became pirates of a kind. Fighting the Citadel in every way we could.

“I was wholly focused on hurting the Citadel in every way I was capable, I never considered how my actions impacted others: how we helped them, and how we hurt them. When I became aware of how my actions impacted so many, understandably, I changed. I remembered who I am: Koriand’r of Tamaran. A servant to her people, but not a slave. A warrior for peace and safety, not a warmonger of revenge. A princess, not a prize.

“When I made my way to Earth, and I met Dick, and the other Titans at that time, I was shown selflessness and heroism, and that those traits transcend any race. In my time here, as I repent and as I better myself, there are other truths I have learned. Several of them from your sister, and she probably is not aware of her lessons to me as much as I was ignorant of them for all those years.

“The first lesson: any action taken impacts others. If that action is taken in service or in conflict, even if you cannot see the outcome, every action affects at least one life. The second lesson is that those effects your actions make grow; they are compounded and transformed, most often as inspiration to inform the future actions of others. And one final lesson is that any action taken in service, to protect, to better this world – even one person, one life at a time – is absolutely worthwhile. It is never in vain…”

“Kori…” Jason whispered reverently as she fell silent.

“So, that is why, at least for me, even if there is nothing that we can do – like this incident in Las Vegas – every future action we make, that we take can make a difference. We can make all the difference in the world.”

Jason had no words, as humbled as he was that his girlfriend was so willing to share so much with him. He took her hand, slid closer to her on the sofa, and looked into her shining emerald eyes for a moment before kissing her softly, using his actions to share his thankfulness for her and for her wisdom.

\------------------------

When Dick pulled into Jason’s driveway, took off his helmet to shake out his hair, it was much later than when he intended on arriving. While the mission with Batman was successful, as it turned out there were multiple other nests of the weapons’ traffickers they’d been investigating, scattered around the city. Bruce and Dick had to take them all down that night, or risk losing them as they changed locations during the day. And not only was it pretty late at night – a little after midnight, to be exact – but Dick was absolutely starving. He knocked on the front door, hearing what sounded like the television playing inside.

“It’s open!” He heard Jason shout out.

Dick entered, pulled off his coat, hung it up in the entrance closet, and walked into the living room. Seeing his significant others on the couch, with what turned out to be a video game being played brought a smile to his face. Jason turned to see Dick approaching, and wore his dashing smile.

“Hey, babe,” Jason greeted him.

“Hey yourself,” Dick leaned over to give Jason a quick kiss hello.

Koriand’r was sprawled out across the sofa cushions, a game controller in her hands, with a look of righteous concentration on her face as she controlled the female protagonist in her battle against various magical monsters. Her feet were in Jason’s lap. And Dick could see he was painting Koriand’r’s toenails with a vibrant, electric green polish. He also spied that Jason’s toenails were already painted a deep, midnight black. Dick made his way to Koriand’r, moving quickly to not block her view of the television for too long. She gave him a distracted kiss, eyes still glued to the screen.

“Hello Dick,” She said, “Was your mission a success?”

“Yep,” He answered, “Bad guys in jail, with all present and accounted for. So, am I next on the toenail painting train?”

“No, first…” Jason considered, “Well, yeah, if you want, but first you - .”

“Wretched beasts!” Koriand’r shouted at the virtual monsters she battled, “You will know the full wrath of Tamaranian fury!”

Dick and Jason looked at each other surprised, laughing behind pursed lips and wide eyes. Jason cleared his throat before continuing.

“First, you’re eating. Plate’s in the fridge, and ten minutes in the microwave should be long enough.”

And so, Dick blasted his peppers, ate and talked with Jason and a semi-distracted Koriand’r. Dick also praised Jason’s dinner, even microwaved, and Jason excitedly commented how he would tell Ferdinand of his success in the morning. The three continued to paint nails, play games, and talk until even Koriand’r was yawning. This was proof enough of a need to turn in for the night. And it was the perfect opportunity for Jason to surprise Dick with his new king size bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any of those who might be interested in a healthy, high-protein, delicious, vegetarian meal that is easy to prep and easy to make, here’s the recipe for Ferdinand’s Stuffed Peppers!
> 
> Serves 4-8; 20 minutes of both prep and cook time
> 
> Peanut Ginger Sauce:  
> • 1/4 cup creamy peanut butter  
> • 1 teaspoon grated ginger  
> • 2 tablespoons low sodium tamari  
> • 1 1/2 tablespoon honey  
> • 2 teaspoons rice vinegar  
> • 2 tablespoons peanut oil  
> • 1 teaspoon red pepper flakes  
> • 1 tablespoon water (see instructions)
> 
> Noodle Filling:  
> • 8 ounces of brown rice noodles  
> • 1 tablespoon peanut oil  
> • 2 cloves of garlic  
> • 1 diced shallot  
> • 1/2 teaspoon salt  
> • 5 ounces sliced shiitake mushrooms (note: I’m not a big fan of mushrooms, but you can hardly taste them in this if you have an aversion as well)  
> • 2 peeled and grated carrots  
> • 2 cups broccoli florets
> 
> Assembly:  
> • 4 hollowed bell peppers (sliced in half)  
> • Peanut oil  
> • Cilantro and chopped peanuts to garnish
> 
> Directions:  
> 1\. For the sauce, whisk together all ingredients except the water. Only add the water if the sauce is not pourable on its own. Set aside.  
> 2\. Cook the noodles according to package directions. Rinse under cold water after cooking if they are ready before the veggies.  
> 3\. For the veggies, heat the oil over medium heat. Add the garlic and cook for 30 seconds, then add the shallot and 1/4 teaspoon salt. Cook for 2-3 minutes, then add the mushrooms and cook, stirring frequently, for 5 minutes, until they’ve released their juices. Add the broccoli and carrots and cook for 5 more minutes, until the florets are bright green and tender.  
> 4\. While the veggies are cooking, set your grill/stove to medium. Brush the peppers inside and out with oil, and sprinkle with a little salt.  
> 5\. Grill for 5-7 minutes, until charred (grilling times will vary depending on your grill/stove, so check frequently).  
> 6\. When ready to eat, pour the peanut sauce into the pan with the veggies, and stir over medium heat until heated throughout. Taste and add more salt if you like (I added another 1/4 teaspoon sea salt, but I like salt). Fill each pepper with noodles, then top with cilantro and chopped peanuts.


	13. Truth and Confessions

Koriand’r spent the most of the day on monitor duty at Titan’s Tower. She went over reports, inventory, medical analyses, and kept an eye on the various satellite images and scanners displayed. A relatively quiet week for the Titans, Koriand’r knew that if no trouble was alerted to their attention, then she was going to have to get creative. Another training session was not going to satisfy the young heroes’ ever growing need for excitement and action.

“ _Recognized: Wonder Woman. Designation: 03._ ”

Koriand’r turned to see Diana exiting the teleportation bay dressed in civilian clothes, her lustrous black hair tied back in a ponytail. Rising from her seat, Koriand’r glided over to give her surprise guest a quick hug in greeting.

“Diana! What a surprise!”

“Hello, Koriand’r,” Diana returned her embrace, “I trust life moves smoothly here in the Tower?”

“As smoothly as possible with such a group of superpowered young people,” Koriand’r smiled, “Can I help you with anything? Cassie did not mention you would be coming by for a training session.”

“No, no, I… hmm…”

Koriand’r could see it in her face, now that it was most prevalent on her mind: Diana was concerned about something. Something she hoped would be easily resolved with just one word from Koriand’r.

“You wouldn’t have happened to see Jason today, would you?” Diana asked after taking a deep breath.

“No, I apologize,” Because Koriand’r knew that wasn’t the answer Diana wanted to hear, “Why? Has something happened?” 

“He was…” Diana closed her eyes to collect herself before continuing, “We were going to have lunch this afternoon, but he never made it to the restaurant. And… I’ve learned that he never showed up for work this morning…”

Being they are so much alike, Koriand’r knew that Diana was running through every possible scenario in her mind, from the innocuous to the disastrous. Only the goddess’ brow furrowed to show her concern, and Koriand’r knew why. They are both princesses, both leaders. Leaders can show their concern, but only to a degree. And princesses must do what is best for all those they lead, not just those they love. Koriand’r took Diana’s hands in hers, putting on a brave smile, and pushing the worrisome thoughts from her mind.

“Would you like to go look for him together?” Koriand’r asked, “Surely, between us two, we will know all of the places that Jason frequents. This will help to locate him faster - .”

But Koriand’r was cut off with sudden flashing lights and an urgent, but mellow toned, alarm sounding throughout the Tower. Koriand’r let out a disparaging sigh at the now unwanted alert for her team’s intervention somewhere in the world. Diana squeezed Koriand’r’s hands comfortingly, wearing a now-confident expression.

“You have your work to do,” The Amazon said, “So try not to worry; I promise I’ll find him.”

“I can have Cyborg…” But Koriand’r voice trailed off as Diana was already making her way to the teleporter.

“No, no, you know you can’t,” And Diana was right, “Don’t worry; just do the job. I’ll keep you posted.”

“Diana, Dick should be free.”

“Thank you, Kori.”

“ _Recognized: Wonder Woman. Designation: 03._ ”

As her friend vanished, the Titans all hurried in to begin the briefing for their mission, and Koriand’r made her way to the monitors. Cassie came up beside her, resting a hand on her leader’s shoulder and speaking in a quiet tone.

“Hey, so, why was Diana here?”

“She just wanted to check on something,” Koriand’r answered.

Cassie knew her friend well enough to drop the topic for the moment, for the mission, and when the rest of the Titans had gathered, Koriand’r turned, exuding confidence and drive.

“Titans, here is what we know.”

\------------------------

Diana had teleported back to the Themyscrian embassy to quickly check her emails and voicemails, hoping one was from her brother. Having no such luck, she quickly dressed in her armor, with Lasso on her hip, and took to the skies.

“Nightwing, this is Wonder Woman,” Diana called.

“This is Nightwing,” Dick’s response was prompt as ever, “What’s up, Diana?”

“I suspect I know your answer, but have you seen Jason today?”

“No, not today,” Dick’s voice already expressed his suspicions, “He’s supposed to meet Kori and I for dinner after he gets off work and before I go on patrol. Has something happened?”

“Unknown, currently,” Diana took a breath, “Are you at your apartment?”

“Five minutes away; you want to meet there?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Bedroom balcony door’ll be open; see you soon.”

The connection was broken and Diana immediately surged forward with her gifted speed, shattering the sound barrier and steeling her heart.

\------------------------

That evening, Dick sat in his office chair typing and scanning his monitors, while Diana stood behind him, portable tablet device in her hands. They working in silence, focused entirely on the task at hand. While Koriand’r and Diana were the types to include the mundane or unthreatening explanations for Jason’s disappearance, Dick was a member of the Bat family. He went straight to the worst of the worst case scenarios. It helped to turn his mind and his body into overdrive; it helped him to do his best work. And after a lifetime perfecting this skill, the emotional toll of worrying was non-existent; he didn’t worry because he couldn’t.

“I don’t know if I will ever like doing this,” Diana muttered, mostly to herself, “It seems like such an invasion of privacy.”

“That’s for the people to decide, if they’re even aware of it…” Dick responded, “Since it makes our jobs all the easier, I’ll take a minor invasion of privacy over an increased loss of life.”

Dick and Diana were attempting to use the city’s network of cameras to locate Jason, and the most likely timeframe that he disappeared. Well, Diana was attempting to track him that way. It wasn’t exactly legal, but it was more of a grey area compared to what Dick had hacked his way into: i.e. any wireless phone camera or camera-like device belonging to the city that was active along Jason’s usual commute to his workplace that morning. 

“I found him!” Diana brought the tablet to Dick, “There.”

Dick cross-matched the displayed time and intersection showing a smiling Jason as he left a bistro with coffee in hand. He was out earlier than either Dick or Diana had expected, and he was speaking with another regular of that café; someone he obviously knew, and someone with whom he parted ways.

“Okay,” Dick displayed Jason up on his larger monitors, “Let’s see what we see.”

Jason waved goodbye to his acquaintance before putting in his earbuds and selecting a song on his phone. He sipped his coffee while heading North on the sidewalk. Jason’s phone was currently off and unable to be tracked, so they had resorted to this method of tracking as the best alternative. Dick kept Jason in view as best as possible as he switched from camera to camera. Everything seemed normal, until Jason abruptly stopped dead in his tracks. When he bizarrely dropped his coffee to the ground, spilling its half-finished contents across the concrete, Dick immediately pulled images from the surrounding cameras. Diana’s eyes were glued, unblinking on the image of her brother, taking in every minute detail the pixels would allow.

“He’s moving,” Diana narrated, “And… he seems to be entering that cable company’s van…”

“Alright, then, let’s track that van after clearing these,” Dick pointed to five other images comprising the civilian and vehicular activity in the intersection, “See if anyone might be using some sort of device to hypnotize him through his phone’s audio, or - .”

“No…” Diana’s voice trailed off with a hint of recognition and despair.

“What is it? What do you see?”

“Edgar.” 

Diana pointed to a well-dressed, bearded, middle-aged man born with achondroplasia derived dwarfism standing across the street when Jason entered the aforementioned van.

“I don’t follow,” Dick said as he enlarged the displayed man and ran a facial recognition program.

“Edgar Cizko,” Diana clenched her hands into fists, resting on the desk, “He’s escaped again? So, his powers continue to grow…”

Facial recognition pulled up a profile on Dr. Edgar Cizko, or as he prefers: Dr. Psycho, and Dick let out a low whistle at the extensive and stomach-churning list of offenses the supervillain has committed. As a man who hates all women, simply for being women, Dr. Psycho would use his powers of telepathy and projection to physically and mentally manipulate most anyone to do whatever he pleased, to see whatever he wanted them to see, or to believe whatever he wanted them to believe. If his classification of supervillain wasn’t enough of an indication, he was not a good man.

And he hates Wonder Woman most of all.

He must have targeted Jason for his relation to Diana; to use him, or hurt him, it didn’t matter. This was all about Diana. And since Dick knew Diana well, it wasn’t really hatred for her enemy he heard in her voice; rather it was hatred for Psycho’s actions, and for bringing her brother in the middle of their feud.

“Can you track the van?” Diana asked, “I know it’s unmarked…”

“Doesn’t matter,” Dick was already typing away, “They’re good; I’m better.”

“Contact me when you have their location.”

Diana was already moving to leave and take to the skies once more, but she stopped at Dick’s command.

“Hold it right there! Don’t think you’re going alone.”

“Dick, Edgar’s powers are arguably more potent than J’onn’s, or most any other telepath on Earth. When he senses you, he will attack, and I can’t risk him hurting you too.”

“You can and you will, Diana,” Dick hurried to have his computer send coordinates to his super suit before standing, “I’ve beaten Scarecrow’s fear gas, and broken free from Ivy’s pheromones, and you may not need it, but you’re getting my help. I’m going, and you know arguing is just going to be a waste of time. So wait while I change, or else you’re flying blind without the coordinates.”

Dick moved past her, and Diana realized how personal this was for Dick, and for Koriand’r. They kept a brave face, maintained professionalism, and embodied what made them heroes, but Diana’s gifts let her look a little deeper, hear a little more than what was spoken. Diana ran her fingers along the Lasso at her side, and knowing all the ways that Truth can be expressed, even in battle, and she concocted a plan to protect Dick as he assisted her.

Dick, ready for combat, found Wonder Woman waiting at his balcony; she turned to offer her hand.

“Let’s go.”

\------------------------

“You’re sure?” She asked.

“It’s the only one reading multiple humanoid heat signatures, with the van outside, and many of them appear to be armed.”

Nightwing and Wonder Woman found themselves, unsurprisingly, in the warehouse district, cloaked in shadows, and a distance Diana hoped was outside of Dr. Psycho’s telepathic reach. Diana removed the Lasso from her hip and motioned for Dick to stand with his arms raised. As she began to literally wrap him in Truth, Diana explained what he might experience.

“Now, Edgar is powerful, but his ability – or more accurately: his temperament – is grounded in lies. When he senses you, and he will, he will attack your mind with hallucinations, delusions, and voices that sound like your own, or like Koriand’r, or even Jason. The Lasso will keep you grounded; it will force you to accept the Truth. This will fight off the worst of Edgar’s apparitions, but reality may appear… warped as the Lasso burns away the lies. You may experience something akin to vertigo and all the symptoms therein.”

“Fun times,” Dick remarked, sarcastically.

“No, it will be extremely uncomfortable,” Diana stressed. 

“Right, sorry…”

Diana wrapped the Lasso around Dick’s arms, his legs, and cross-crossed it over his chest and back. Its golden light shined dimly as she wrapped the final end several times near Dick’s waist, allowing him easy access if necessary. It was tight, but it needed to be, and when Diana stepped back, Dick stumbled and shook his head.

“Whoa!” He exclaimed, holding onto Diana’s shoulder as he acclimated, “What in the…?”

He looked all about with masked eyes wide, trying to make sense of what he was, for lack of a better word: experiencing. Experiencing in and with every sense. The world seemed clearer, his body felt stronger, Diana appeared significantly taller, and Dick thought he could actually see the curvature of the Earth.

“This is…” He didn’t know if what he was experiencing could even be put into words.

“Truth,” Diana confirmed, “I know: it takes some getting used to. So, while you do that, I’ll clear a path and try to keep Edgar’s attention.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dick held his head, trying to hurry the process, “Good plan.”

“Don’t force it,” Diana advised, “And be safe.”

Diana took off, leaving Dick alone on the rooftop. He watched as she landed slowly and softly out of his line of sight between the buildings. But he did hear when she crashed through to the surprise of those inside. Hearing the roar of gunfire, Dick sprang into action. Despite the foreign sensations of the Lasso, Dick didn’t feel burdened by it in the slightest. In fact, the opposite might have been the case. Running over the rooftops, putting his prodigious acrobatics to good use, Dick made his own way toward the warehouse. The closer he got, the more he could hear the guns firing, Diana deflecting the bullets, and the sounds of her bringing her assailants to submission.

All parties inside the warehouse sounded thoroughly distracted. Dick made his way within, keeping to the shadows and remaining utterly silent. He confirmed Diana to be, naturally, safe and standing amongst the incapacitated hench-persons no doubt under Dr. Psycho’s control. Diana’s voice rang through the building.

“Edgar! Edgar, come out here now!”

For a moment, there was no reaction to her command. But a few seconds later, the sound of footsteps crossing a metal grated surface could be heard. And then a voice spoke up; a voice that was dichotomously high but gravelly at the same time.

“As expected, that which refuses to know her place makes her entrance. So, it would seem the bitch must still be brought to heel.”

“Edgar, you know how this ends: you insult, you attack, you lose, and you’re back in solitary. It doesn’t have to end that way. Leniency is possible if you surrender now and release your hostages.”

“Oh, that is rich,” Cizko laughed heartily, “You think you can fool me, bitch? Not even my former jailers are aware that I’ve escaped. So, then, how could you? It’s because I wanted you… and to know I took him. Your brother! I couldn’t believe my ears when I heard. It was like God was giving me everything I ever needed… You see, he’s everything the world needs. To be rid of you… I’ll finally be rid of you!”

Dick could see him, but he could not see his face. Jason stepped from the shadows, his back to where Dick was hiding. His clothing looked tattered and dirty; there were faint bruises on his arms and the back of his neck. And he was holding the Virgin’s Spear in hand.

“Jason?” Diana searched for the man she knew within the shell she saw.

“Jason…?” Dr. Psycho purred condescendingly.

Dick watched his boyfriend turned his head at the maniac’s call, far enough to show where his allegiances currently lay, but not enough to lose sight of Diana.

“Slaughter your sister.”

To the shock of everyone present, including Dr. Psycho, as Jason clenched his hand tighter on the Spear, the head of the weapon became engulfed in what looked like pure white fire. Still, no amount of surprise could outweigh Diana’s experience. She expertly deflected Jason’s strikes, and continued to call out to him as she fought. Dr. Psycho laughed at the unfolding spectacle like a child surprised on his birthday, clapping his hands exuberantly. Those hands folding behind his back as he calmed down, calling out loudly over the fight going on beneath him.

“Now then, why don’t you and I get to know each other, Richard Grayson?”

Dick shouted as the roaring pain surged under his scalp, falling from his place in the rafters, landing hard on a stack of large wooden crates. Snakes were wriggling through his brain and were biting at every nerve on his body. He could only roll about, falling painfully from the crates, desperate to crush the serpents tearing through his flesh, under his skin, all the while screaming as tears burned from eyes that couldn’t blink from the agony. 

“Nightwing!”

Diana was shouting for him. She had tried to warn him about this; she feared he couldn’t handle it. Seems she was right. This wasn’t fear; this wasn’t some illusion clouding his vision from some toxic gas. This wasn’t desire; there was no lust or promised pleasure to be pushed away. This was pain. This was venom burning in every cell. This was wriggling and crawling and skittering things feasting on his muscle and his bones. This was a mocking laughter that wanted nothing more than to see him throw himself from the highest point he could reach, just to make it stop. 

But this was also a lie.

Dick remembered what else Diana had told him. Dr. Psycho’s powers were great, but they were entirely based in lies. This was a lie. And he was protected by the nexus of Truth itself. The center of Truth in all the Universe, and he fought alongside its personification at this very moment.

“I’m curious, young Richard,” Dr. Psycho spoke to him, but was focused on Diana’s fight down below them, “Curious about many things. Curious about how a bright young man like you could debase himself to bed an alien and that freak of nature down there. Curious as to how you manage the hypocrisy of your ‘superheroing.’ But more than anything, I’m curious which I will break first: you or that ridiculous glowing rope?”

“You’re wrong…” Dick spat out.

“What?” Dr. Psycho turned to face him.

_Come on…_ Dick desperately prayed to the cord binding him, _Are you magic or aren’t you?! Burn these damn lies so I can save him! So I can help her!_

Dick struggled to stand; his vision was hazy and red, but clearer than it was before. No more wretched critters plagued his senses; they were pushed back and scattered like ashes in the wake of the cleansing fire that burned down to his very core.

“You’re wrong about him,” Dick hissed through bared teeth, “About me, about Diana… You’re probably wrong about every damn thing, aren’t you?”

“That’s enough out of you,” Dr. Psycho’s eyes widened grotesquely, and another wave of psychic power slammed Dick down to his knees.

He dry heaved and blinked furiously as the world was turned figuratively upside down in his mind. Dick clawed at the metal grate beneath him, reminding himself what is real, that he is real. As the lies were steadily burned away, overcoming every chimera that was summoned, every vacuum-like space created to steal the oxygen from the air, every jeering and mocking voice that screamed in his ear, Dick moved steadily forward.

“Just. Stay. Down!” Psycho unleashed a new plague with every word.

The latest was like a wrecking ball falling on Dick’s back; pinning him like a prostrated supplicant before an unforgiving god. But Psycho was no god.

“How many… times…?” Dick winced out his question.

“What?” Psycho asked, but did not relent.

“How many times… has Wonder Woman ensnared you in Truth?” Dick pushed himself up on shaking fists, “You must know, by now, don’t you? How wrong you really are?”

“Shut Up!”

Dr. Psycho, seething and growing more and more impatient that Dick refused to be brought down, lost what remained of his composure. He struck a wicked punch across Nightwing’s jaw, but Psycho’s power is mental, not physical, and something broke the moment he used body rather than his mind.

Nightwing knew better than to waste such an opportunity. Seizing the collar of Psycho’s shirt, Dick slammed his knee hard into the monster’s gut. As he fell, gasping to his knees, Dick delivered a knockout right hook, ending all the illusions at once. Shaking his head, and breathing extremely hard, Dick handcuffed Psycho to the grated floor. He called out while he worked.

“Diana! Psycho’s down!”

“Jason?” Diana asked, though her voice was strained, “Jason, please, you’re free.”

“Free?”

All Dick could hear was anger in that voice; something was wrong. Dick leapt over the balcony bar and dropped down to the ground floor. Diana had Jason in a strong hold, but Jason still resisted, his eyes glazed over.

“ _Free?!_ ” Jason repeated, “What do you know of freedom?”

Jason kicked Diana’s feet from under her, slamming her to the ground and rolling out of her grip. Dick helped her to stand, and they both watched in awe as the Spear molded and transformed into a large, wicked – still burning – scythe. Diana pushed Dick away as Jason charged, spinning the massive sickle masterfully. She met and blocked him, adjusting her style blow for blow, but there was something different happening. Dick could sense it.

“Jason, please!” Diana shouted.

“ _Jason, please!_ ” He mocked his sister’s voice, “You’re pathetic, Diana… Don’t you see? You’re nothing but a slave to them! They have made a goddess a slave! You could be ruling them! _We_ could rule them! _I was made_ to rule them!”

Dick collected the end of the Lasso near his waist, and as if it knew his plan, it magically extended. Dick smiled, somewhat calmed from the Lasso’s warm glow. It did know his plan. Dick ran forward. Jason landed a strong spinning back kick against Diana’s crossed arms, sending her sliding back. Dick threw the end of the Lasso to her, shouting her name. He didn’t slow; he didn’t explain. He trusted that she would trust him; he knew her reaction speed would be more than fast enough. Diana caught the end of the Lasso; she saw Dick latch onto Jason, snapping his arms and legs around Jason, holding him in place. With three flicks of her wrist, Diana wrapped the Lasso around both of them three times. She pulled the cord tight, and she watched, and she waited.

“Jason,” Dick winced against the Lasso’s burning fires.

“Let me go, dust mote!” Jason hissed, wrenching his shoulders to and fro, trying in vain to break free.

“Do you want to hurt me, Jason?” Dick asked.

“I command you let me go!”

“The Lasso compels you answer!” Dick shouted, “Do you want to hurt me?”

Jason’s pained voice shouted through the warehouse. Holding him, bound in Truth, Dick confirmed his suspicions: Psycho’s control of Jason should have ended when Dick knocked the villain out. This was something else. Something that Psycho unintentionally dredged up out of Jason. Something from deep inside, that Jason would have to defeat, but not without help. Jason grunted and groaned, continuing to resist the Lasso, weathering through the fires and the pain. Dick could feel the heat as well, but it didn’t burn him.

“Answer! Tell me!” Dick roared, “Because I know! I know the man that I love would never hurt me! The man I love would never hurt his sister!!”

Jason stopped struggling, he stopped shouting. Diana watched his eyes clear from the smoky glaze, and a single tear slowly form and roll down his cheek. He fell to his knees, heaved a heavy, shaking sigh, and leaned his head back against Dick’s shoulder. 

“Tell me,” Dick whispered, pleading.

“No, Dick, I don’t want to hurt you,” Jason’s whispering voice broke as new tears joined the first, “I don’t want to hurt anyone…”

Diana released the tension on the Lasso, letting it fall away. With his hands free, Jason covered his face in shame, sobbing miserably as Dick embraced him. Dick let Jason go to stand aside as Diana walked forward. She knelt down and pulled her brother’s hands from his face. When he looked up to see her there, he hugged his sister tightly, crying his apologies as she stroked his hair, shushing and comforting him. Smiling with relief, Dick unraveled the Lasso from his body, while sending a signal for the authorities to come and apprehend the criminals now subdued. He also sent a message for Koriand’r, letting her know that Jason was safe and sound, and they would see her at home.

\------------------------

Diana offered them both a bed at the embassy of Themyscira, but Jason muttered that he wanted go home with Dick, which his sister kindly understood. She had heard the same things as Jason; she would have given them their privacy. Jason exited the teleportation tunnel, a step behind Dick, his hands in his pockets and his head hanging down, ashamed. Dick didn’t judge him; he didn’t question him. He hardly said a word as they changed their dirty clothes for cleaner, and in Dick’s case: less assuming ensembles from the nearby equipment cache. Jason followed his boyfriend, quickening his pace every time Dick looked back to check on him with an expression of concern mixed with aura of calm. Jason thought of many things as they made their way to Dick’s building. 

When they entered the elevator, after Dick greeted the tired-looking doorman, as the box climbed its way to the penthouse, Jason pulled his hand from his pocket. He tentatively brushed against Dick’s hand, slowly interlocking their fingers together, which Dick gripped tightly so that Jason could feel the warmth of his skin, and his love. Jason remembered, though he never really forgot, as Dick leaned over to kiss his temple, what Dick had said to him. That’s right; Dick had actually said it. He said that he loved Jason. And that’s what knocked him back to his senses; that declaration bound in Truth.

They exited the elevator, but Jason halted Dick’s progress in the penthouse’s hallway. Dick turned to look back curiously, still holding Jason’s hand. When the elevator doors closed behind them, finally giving Jason the unnecessary feeling of privacy, he muttered his wish with his head still hanging down.

“Say it again…” Dick could barely hear him.

Dick repositioned his hand in Jason’s, but didn’t let him go, as he turned to face him. 

“What…?”

Dick’s voice was so deep, and patient, and understanding that Jason choked back another sob.

“Would you… say it again, please…?”

Jason wrapped his free arm around his core, as if bracing himself for the whole confession to have been a fluke. But they both already knew that it wasn’t. Dick took Jason’s cheek in his hand, guiding his face up to look at his, eye to eye. A heavy heat bloomed in Jason’s chest, in his gut.

“I love you,” Dick said.

Jason couldn’t hold back the next sob; or the smile that crept across his face.

“Do you want me to say it again?” Dick asked, pulling Jason closer.

Jason nodded, closing his eyes to let the tears fall.

“I love you, Jason,” Dick said again, before taking Jason shaking lips in a kiss, “And again?”

“No,” Jason took hold of Dick’s wrist that held his face, “I love you, Dick.”

“So, it was your turn?” Dick smiled his brilliant smile.

“Mm’hmm,” Jason nodded shyly, “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

Jason pressed his body and lips to Dick’s, throwing his arms around his shoulders, and stepped with him to stand against the wall. Dick kept his hands on Jason’s waist, melting into their kiss, tasting his passionate tongue like it was the first time. 

“I love you, Jason,” Dick confessed again between kisses, “And… I want to show you.”

Jason pulled back to look deeply into his lover’s beautiful blue eyes.

“Would you like for me to make love to you, Jason?”

Dick’s breath was hot, full of desire. His thumbs wiped away the drying rivulets from Jason’s cheeks, and they traced the lines down Jason’s throat. Dick’s fingers prodded their way past the hem of Jason’s pants, fiddling with his briefs. Jason lightly ran his fingers down Dick’s cheek, and pecked those sweet, full lips before he whispered his answer, with forehead against forehead.

“Yes, but…” Jason said, “Make love ‘with’ me. Show me and let me show you.”

When they found their way to the bed, both the men had removed their shirts, Dick had kicked off his shoes and jeans, and lay Jason over the comforter, fiddling with his belt. Straddling his hips, Dick leaned down and pressed wet, slow, passionate lips to as much of Jason as he could. Jason dragged his nails over Dick’s white skin, with just the barest hint of pressure, just the way he knew Dick loved. This drew hard, full-body shudders out of Dick, breaking their kisses apart with his tortured groans. But Jason caught Dick’s face in his hands, pulling him down to kiss him again.

Jason rolled them both over, so that Dick was lying down on the bed. He propped himself up to see Jason almost rip his belt off his pants, hurriedly unfasten them, and pushing them down his legs. Dick surprised him by surging forward and yanking Jason underwear down to his ankles. This staggered Jason so much that he stumbled back, tripping over and out of his pants, bracing against Koriand’r vanity. Dick crawled across the carpet like a beast possessed, rose up on his knees, and covered Jason’s hands that were braced against the vanity with his own. Staring up at his love with hungry eyes, Jason moaned long and loud as Dick swallowed all of Jason’s erection at once.

“Goddess, Dick!”

Dick sucked his way off Jason’s cock with a loud, wet pop; he licked his lips, and smiled with unabashed bliss up at Jason.

“I love you, Jason,” Dick growled before encircling Jason’s member with his tongue and swallowing him down again.

“Oh fuck! Ahh… I love you, too,” Jason whispered breathlessly.

Using only his mouth, his lips, his tongue, Dick drenched Jason’s raging erection with devoted attention. He kept his eyes looking up as much as he could, save for the moments when Jason would instinctively buck his hips forward. When Jason’s cock rubbed down the back of his throat, Dick could only moan and feel his eyes roll back into his skull. Jason slipped his hands free and tangled his fingers in Dick’s thick black hair. With his other hand, he caressed Dick’s burning skin; moaning at the feeling of those powerful arms willingly submitting and working for his pleasure. 

Dick ran a palm up Jason’s core, feeling his hard, flat stomach under the coarse black hair. He reached as high as he could, when Jason caught that hand, and bent his head down to lick and suck at Dick’s fingers. All the while, Jason guided Dick’s head to feverishly accept him into his mouth. Dick wrapped an arm around Jason leg, slid his fingers down the valley of Jason’s ass, squeezed the globes to make Jason laugh, and tickled the entrance of his tight asshole to push him right to the edge.

Jason pulled Dick off his knees to stand, slamming their hard bodies together, pressing him into a kiss that somehow left Dick even more breathless. Heaving and panting and trying to focus around the haze of lust, Dick smiled as Jason gently kissed away the gathering tears in the corners of Dick’s eyes. When Dick reached between them to touch Jason’s cock once more, he found his arms now held firmly behind his back, and unable to question this under a cavalcade of new kisses.

“Not yet,” Jason spoke against Dick’s lips, “You can’t make me cum yet.”

“Just let me love you, baby,” Dick whispered, kissing his way to Jason’s neck, “That’s all I want. Just let me love you.”

Jason gasped as Dick nibbled and suckled at the skin just below his ear, switching between that sweet spot and catching his earlobe with his teeth.

“Do you always have to be so damned selfless?”

Jason pushed Dick playfully back to the bed, covering Dick’s body with his own.

“Why can’t you put yourself first? Just once?” Jason asked while kissing his way over Dick’s chest to his right nipple.

“Maybe because I get off getting you off,” Dick chuckled and arched his back as Jason slipped a hand down his briefs, “Maybe I’m just that good at it…”

Jason silenced Dick with more sweet kisses, their tongues trying their best to tangle together, their embrace lasting long enough to leave them both breathless. Dick switched their positions again, blanketing Jason, and pulling his legs up to wrap them around his waist. He looked down on Jason, seeing the yearning in his eyes, but he knew a small part of him was still afraid, apprehensive.

“Or maybe I just know you love it,” Dick said.

“Yeah,” Jason smiled, “Maybe that’s why.”

“Listen, Jason,” Dick cleared his throat before continuing, “I… I know that there was more… something else that was happening to you tonight. And I know how much it scares you; I felt it. I just… I want you to know that I’m here for you. I’m in this and I’m with you, for as long as you’ll have me. And I know that Kori feels the same. I just… I needed to say that…”

Jason didn’t look away from Dick for the whole of his confession. Once he fell silent though, Jason took his face in both his hands, pulled him close and gave him short, soft kisses. 

“Thank you,” Jason said, “I… needed to hear that. I needed… to hear you say that.”

“I love you, Jason; and I have this feeling like I always will.”

Dick began to gently grind his briefs into Jason’s perineum, bringing quiet moans and hitched breaths from his love’s beautiful mouth. 

“As I understand it,” Jason bit the inside of his lip to halt another moan, “It always feels that way… at first, but… I needed to hear that, too.”

“Happy to oblige,” Dick said, making Jason chuckle, “Grab the lube for me?”

As Jason rolled over to collect the lubricant from the bedside table, Dick slid out of his briefs, his erection springing free, as hard as a rock. With lube and condom in hand, Dick clasped their hands together, setting the lubricant aside and within reach, but threw the condom blindly away behind them. Jason watched the foil packet drop below the bed, and Dick turned his head back to look him in the eye.

“You are mine, Jason,” Dick growled mischievously, “And I’m yours. The only other person either of us should be sleeping with is Koriand’r. Unless… is there someone else?”

“You know there’s not,” Jason hissed as their two erections rubbed together from Dick’s grinding.

“Good,” Dick kissed him yet again, “Then let me love you.”

“If you insist…” 

Jason gripped and twisted the comforter in his fists, grinding his hips down on Dick’s fingers. Slick and hot inside of him, Jason’s brow furrowed and moans were caught in his throat as Dick prepped and stretched his hole with one hand. With the other, he coated his cock. Dick looked down on his demigod lover; his ageless beauty flushed with passion, his gorgeous green eyes shining with love, and his tanned muscular perfection taut and flexed in the moonlight. Struck with how truly fortunate he was, in that moment, with another love to call his own, Dick’s body slowed to a stop. He only could look down on the man who looked back at him confused.

“God, I love you,” Dick’s whispering voice trembled slightly, “I just…”

Not wanting to spoil the moment, Dick felt like kicking himself for letting his heart to choose this moment to confront his fears. He could have lost Jason today. It was only just hitting him that Jason had been kidnapped just this morning. He was put through the same mental assault from Dr. Psycho as Dick, perhaps worse. And if even one thing had gone wrong today, Dick might never have had the chance to tell Jason what he means to him. These were the thoughts he refused to address when there was work to do, when there was a mission to complete. And now that he could feel them freely, Dick couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

“I was so worried…” Dick confessed, “I was so scared when Diana told me you were missing. I just, I knew I needed to find you. I needed to know you were safe. I needed to tell you. Even if you didn’t feel the same…”

Jason listened and he nodded at the end of every sentence Dick spoke. He smiled a little smile; his eyes full of patient understanding. He pushed himself up on his hands.

“I know, Dick, I do,” Jason whispered, brushing aside the trickling tears, “But I’m okay. Right now, I’m wonderful! Really. And I’m not going anywhere. I’m with you, and I’m thinking it’s kind of forever too. So, please don’t be sad.”

“Oh, I’m not!” Dick chuckled softly, “I haven’t felt this happy, this good, since our first night together. And this is so, so much better.”

They looked into each other’s eyes for moment that stretched to eternity, unmoving and not touching. When Dick moved an arm forward, Jason pushed himself back. When Jason lay his head down on the pillows, Dick just barely brushed their lips together. With his body blanketing Jason’s, Dick dragged his slickened cock between Jason’s legs, pushing against and brushing over his hole to his testicles. With a tortured moan, Jason threw his ankles around Dick’s trim waist, pulling him closer. Jason held Dick’s face with both his hands, their noses touching, and loving eyes staring unblinkingly and unashamed into each other. Dick continued to tease Jason, poking and prodding and rubbing outside him. Neither of them closed the millimeter gap between their lips.

“Goddess, please,” Jason pleaded for this cruel play to end, “Please, Dick.” 

But it was torture for Dick as well. Even just the underside of his cock rubbing against the burning skin between Jason’s legs was causing his breath to hitch and catch in his throat. When he finally entered Jason, Dick encountered hardly any resistance at all. The enveloping, encompassing vice-like heat stole all strength from Dick’s arms, holding him up. Dick’s ecstatic groan harmonized with Jason’s as he fell across Jason’s body. Burying his head against Jason’s shoulder, Dick pressed himself deeper and deeper inside of his love, eyes shut tight. Jason’s arms held him close, wrapped around his back, the same as his legs around his waist. Jason’s fingers clutched and dug into Dick’s skin. Dick flexed, strained, and wriggled, doing everything he could to be one with Jason, more and more. He wanted nothing more than to let Jason’s softness and burning heat consume everything he had.

When Dick began to move with only a maddeningly slow and gentle rocking, Jason held the back of his head, whispering in his ear.

“Yes, oh god, Dick. I love you. Yes, Dick. Yes!”

Dick quickened his movements; his hips and ass rocking high and pulling out of Jason only to slide back in, quickly. Together like this, Dick’s only comfort was being inside of Jason, as deep as possible; hearing his groaning wails with every thrust, and feeling his cock brush against the dense knot of Jason’s prostate. Dick moved to hook his arms under Jason’s knees, bringing them closer to his chest, and allowing himself even deeper access inside of Jason. Dick’s whole body shuddered as Jason gripped his hands against Dick’s arms, ran his palms over shoulders and back, and dug his nails into Dick’s bouncing, thrusting ass.

Jason’s vision had erupted into a sparkling aura, showering the world in iridescent little lights. Dick felt like he was trying to split Jason in two. Every thrust inside his body brought exquisite aching pain. Every withdrawal sent a wave of pleasurable delight through him which was dichotomized by a feeling of near-emptiness before Dick moved to fill him again. His groans were interspersed by strained gasps with every brush of his prostate. When Dick claimed Jason’s lips in sweet, frenzied kisses, Jason felt his heart might leap out of his chest. As their bodies rubbed together, the friction somehow cooled their burning skin. And Jason prayed for it never to stop.

As exhaustion, however temporary, took Dick and halted his love-making, he allowed himself to be rolled onto his back, with Jason keeping his raging cock inside. Jason moved his hips expertly, seductively, maddeningly. He lifted himself high and eased his way back down. His eyes rolled back at the feel of Dick’s hands worshipping his body, drenched in sweat and moonlight. Jason guided those hands to his hips, and sang a pleasurable refrain as Dick brought his hips up to meet Jason as he ground his way back down. 

“Fuck…” Jason groaned, head leaning back with body arched.

“Yeah, baby,” Dick murmured encouragingly, “Just like that.”

Jason took hold of both Dick’s hands, interlocking their fingers, and leaned forward to hold them over his head. Continuing to rock his hips back and down, Jason quickly found the perfect position and depth, moaning along with Dick as he felt his cock frequently hitting Jason’s prostate again and again. Jason rocked back and Dick thrust forward, while Jason held Dick’s hands on the bed over his head. The underside of Jason’s cock rubbed against the bricks of Dick’s abdomen, and soon both men were panting and moaning and bucking into each other harder and faster.

“Ah! Oh, fuck! Fuck, yeah!” Jason whimpered and shouted, “Make me cum! Fucking make me cum, Dick!”

“Fuck, yeah!” Dick slammed into him harder, “You wanna cum for me, Jason?”

“Yes! Fucking yes! Make me cum! Fuck out every last drop! Oh, Goddess!!”

Jason’s scream was trapped in his throat; he supported himself, suspended, on his knees while Dick pounded up inside of him. Jason’s twitching cock oozed and shot out his orgasm, gently splattering and falling in ribbons on Dick’s stomach. Feeling its wet heat meet his scorching skin, cooling almost instantly, Dick felt tremors rock though his core, down his ass, and up over his cock.

“Don’t stop!” Jason’s voice cracked as he begged, “Fucking perfect; don’t stop!”

When his climax eventually ebbed, Jason’s whole body was shaking, his legs trembled as they weakly hugged Dick’s sides, and his eyes were shut tight. His breathing was ragged; his voice sounded a couple octaves higher. Dick quickly slipped himself out of Jason’s body, and half-directed, half-moved him to lay chest down on the bed. Lying on top of him, with their hands gripped tightly together, and with his chest pressed to Jason’s back, Dick hurried to slide back into Jason’s tightness and warmth. Jason’s cooling cum was pressed between them, spreading over his back with every move they made.

But Dick was hardly moving at all. He kissed Jason’s cheeks, jaw, back, and shoulders. He nuzzled his nose in Jason’s curls. He marveled at how perfect their bodies felt against each other. And he whispered as much into Jason’s ear.

“God, I can’t believe how good you feel.”

Jason let out a long, low moan in response before wriggling and bucking his hips back, urging Dick to move. The pleasure from Jason’s ass thrusting to his pelvis almost knocked the wind from Dick, but he acquiesced. He lay flat across Jason’s back, spread his love’s legs further apart with his own, and wrapped his arms around Jason’s chest while he slowly luxuriated in their lovemaking. Jason clung to Dick’s arms embracing him, whispering and moaning and sighing in supreme satisfaction.

“So perfect…” He murmured into the mattress, “Goddess… You’re so fucking _perfect_ … I love you… I love you…”

“I love you, Jason,” Dick kissed the corner of his mouth.

“You…” Jason swallowed another moan, “You can go faster.”

And so Dick thrust faster.

“Yes! Thank you…” Jason sounded like his single greatest prayer had been answered, full of relief and bliss.

“Goddamn, I love you, Jason.” 

Dick felt his body move even faster. He knew what was coming and while part of him wanted to hold it back, the other was so tired, and just so damn happy. Dick buried his face in Jason’s shining, sweaty curls. Their rich, musky scent and their supple softness overwhelmed his senses. He released his quiet orgasm, his muted voice sang with eyes shut tight. Jason praised him, moaning along with him as Dick shot everything he had inside of Jason. The wet, divine heat of Dick’s cum covered his cock as he tried so desperately to push himself as far as possible inside of his love.

The two remained still, the human lying atop the god, for quite some time. Even after their breathing calmed, even after Dick had slid free of Jason’s hole as his erection faded, the two refused to move. As if moving would mean the aftershocks of their pleasure would finally fade. Only Dick’s soft kisses to Jason’s cheek and ear and neck broke the silence of their satiation. Only Jason’s persistent and palpable smile lit up the dark room.

\------------------------

Koriand’r took off from the Tower as quick as she could after wishing her Titans a good night and job well done on their latest mission. The rescue and recovery effort they were contacted to assist with had gone about as smooth as possible. Evacuation of the small island nation before the active volcano began to erupt was actually completed ahead of schedule. This gave the Titans significant opportunity to work on diverting and preventing much of anticipated damage from the disaster. And a few days to a week later, when reconstruction efforts were underway, the Titans already planned to return and aid in that respect as well.

As soon as the aptly named T-Plane landed in the Tower’s hanger, Koriand’r hurried to the monitors and computer system. All the Titans were present to hear Dick’s message concerning Jason’s safety and security, and the older and wiser members of the Titans encouraged her to go without question. Koriand’r protested, of course; she needed to see to proper team debriefings and post-mission details. But Cyborg had the hanger doors open again, and Raven gave her a little nudge in the exit’s directions. They both assured Koriand’r that they would “take care of all that.” So, she said her thanks, and took to the skies.

Immediately, she had to remind herself to physically slow down, and to keep her altitude relatively low. It was very late in the night, and Koriand’r didn’t want to attract unwanted attention, especially downtown. Keeping her flight at a lower speed prevented her hair from blazing too brightly. And she could often make it home to the penthouse without turning too many heads. As she arrived on the right block and rose up the side of the right building, she glided over the bedroom balcony to see inside.

Her two favorite men were in the large king-sized bed, under the covers up to their waists. Their hair still damp from a recent shower, both were leaning against the headboard in the glow of the bedside lamps, and both were shirtless. Dick rested his head on Jason’s shoulder while Jason appeared to be reading to him from a book, like a bedtime story.

They both took notice as Koriand’r glided over the balcony railing, and Jason set the book aside. As Koriand’r slid open the door, Jason slipped out from under the covers, wearing only a pair of briefs. He made his way to her as she entered through the doorway.

“Jason!” She cried, “Thank X’Hal, you are all right! Diana came to the Tower this morning, and she said she did not know where you - .”

She was silenced as Jason reached her, stood up on his toes, and stilled her lips with a kiss. Holding her cheek in the palm of his hand, he pressed his near-nakedness against her. Jason had recently cleaned his teeth; she tasted the soft mint flavor, and she calmed from the gentle, patient dance of his tongue licking and tasting hers. Koriand’r covered his hand that touched her face, and he moved to hold her hand, interlocking their fingers as their arms dropped to their sides. As Jason lowered himself to stand from his toes to his heels, they didn’t break their kiss. She bowed her head, and he tilted his up. As their lips parted, Koriand’r opened her eyes to see another pair of emerald green smiling back up at her. After a moment, she threw her arms around him, burying her face where his neck met his shoulder.

“I am so relieved you are unharmed,” She confessed with a shaking voice.

“I’m fine,” Jason held her tightly, “I promise … I love you, Koriand’r.”

Koriand’r’s head flew up in surprise, and she pulled back from their embrace to look into Jason’s eyes again. They shone with sincerity, serenity, and a gentleness that couldn’t hide any falsehoods or lies. Koriand’r smiled widely before her eyes darted to Dick, still in bed, wearing his own tiny, tired grin.

“I love you,” Jason’s repeated declaration caught her attention again, “I love you, and as long as you’ll have me, I will continue to love you, Koriand’r of Tamaran. And even after that, if I can.”

Jason brushed away the sparkling tears gathering in Koriand’r’s brilliant eyes.

“I’ll tell you every day that I love you; I’ll show you as often as I can. I’ll do everything I can to treat you like the Queen you are, because that’s what you deserve, and nothing less. I love you. I love you so much, Kori.”

“I love you, too,” She pulled him close to kiss him quickly again, “I love you, Jason. I have loved you for quite some time now, to be honest.”

“I’m sorry I took so long to tell you.”

“No,” Koriand’r shook her head, “No, because hearing you tell me now? That is all that matters. That makes any amount of waiting worthwhile.”

She pulled him into another embrace, but as soon silence settled, she pulled back excitedly.

“What on Earth happened today?” She asked, “Did something happen to you to bring this out?”

“Nope, not answering that now,” Jason reached behind her and pulled the balcony door closed, “We’ve all had exceptionally long days. We’ll exchange stories tomorrow; there’s plenty to go around. So all I want from you right now, Princess? Change out of that dirty uniform, and get into this bed. It’s time to sleep.”

“Yes, well, that does sound nice,” Koriand’r giggled, “It should only take me a few minutes to shower - .”

“Nope!” Jason’s theatrical refusal cut her off, “Change. Bed. Now.”

Dick grunted out a laugh as Koriand’r put a sassy hand on a popped hip, raising an eyebrow in mocking question of Jason’s audacity.

“Okay…” Jason jokingly compromised, “How about ‘brush your teeth,’ and then change, and then bed?”

Without a word, Koriand’r grinned sweetly and moved to the bathroom. Jason turned back to the bed with a little fist pump of victory, making Dick laugh. But as Jason climbed back into bed, the sound of falling water and the shower partition being pulled closed made him groan with disappointment.

“No one keeps Kori from her hot showers,” Dick said sagely.

“It was worth a shot,” Jason shrugged, “Figured my declaration would’ve been enough to mess with her routine.”

“A declaration of love? Really?” Dick asked sarcastically as he snuggled next to Jason again, “With a woman who loves pretty much everyone and everything unconditionally?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason collected the book he’d been reading to Dick earlier, “Now, where were we?”

The two resumed their reading while waiting for Koriand’r to finish her shower, brush her teeth, and the rest of her nightly routine. It was not completed quickly, and all of them were already tired. When she exited the bathroom, she made her way to the closet to pull on one of her oversized t-shirts and to her dresser for a clean pair of panties. When she made her way to the bed at last, Dick had already fallen asleep, snoring softly, but Jason remained barely awake.

Koriand’r glided over to him, hovering while giving Jason a deep, romantic kiss, with her damp hair falling down around his head. She smiled so sweetly. Her eyes full of excitement and promise for the future.

“I love you, Jason,” She whispered.

“I love you, Kori,” Jason returned.

A wondrous warmth bloomed in his chest as Koriand’r flew to the other end of the bed and nestled herself under the covers. Jason looked over as a sleeping Dick wrapped himself around Koriand’r, spooning her perfection and mumbling nonsense in his dreams. It was a lot like when their relationship began. They wanted him; they accepted him, and now: they loved him. And he loved them back. That warmth in his heart was happiness. And if Jason wasn’t so tired, he would stay awake just to keep feeling that joy; to keep being aware of it. But instead, he rolled on his side, pressed up against Dick’s back, closed his eyes and let his dreams take him away.


	14. A Holy Day Shared

“So, what’s the deal with this ‘Brumalia’ celebration?”

Jason looked at Dick, sitting in the backseat of his car in the rearview mirror. A pair of eyes, the epitome of innocence, looked back. Jason cocked an eyebrow in response.

“Like you haven’t researched it enough to write a college thesis,” Jason remarked.

“Well, let’s say I haven’t,” Dick retorted.

Koriand’r giggled from the passenger seat, listening to their exchange. Jason settled for another round of conversation, their road trip was on its last legs, after all.

“Diana hasn’t told me much about what we’re going to be doing exactly. When she invited me, she invited all of us, but seeing as how this is a holiday during the holiday season, and we have an Amazon hosting us, pretty safe to bet there’ll be lots of food, music, dancing, prayers and rituals. Now as to what we’ll be doing during the actual ceremonies is up in the air, but silent respectful observation is probably a given.”

“Anyone there we should expect?” Dick asked, “Donna? Cassie?”

“Donna was going to spend Christmas with Conner and the rest of the Kents, and Cassie was going to be home with her mother, so I would be surprised to see either of them tonight.”

“Right,” Jason nodded to Koriand’r’s summation, “So, it might just be the five of us. Kori, you and I, with Diana and Steve.”

“It’ll be good to see Steve,” Dick said, “Talk about a man dedicated to his job.”

“Said the pot to the kettle,” Jason responded.

“There!” Koriand’r expressed excitedly, pointing out her window.

Diana’s secluded beach house emerged from around the bend, all lit up with Christmas lights in the dusky twilight. The sun’s setting rays lit the ocean waves in a radiant glow, and made the sand to sparkle. Built with an open-concept, circular style, the house’s floor to ceiling windows were all lit up, with a massive Christmas tree magnificently decorated in the living room. Sure enough, there was no other car in the driveway, and when Jason pulled in to park, the front door opened as if on cue. Koriand’r hurried out of the car to fly into Diana’s open arms while Dick and Jason collected the platters of food and desserts they’d prepared. Diana wore a simple dress, all in white, with the Lasso of Truth tied round her waist. She wore no jewelry, but her Grecian sandals seemed to be made of gold. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and down her back; playing gently in the breeze. 

“I see you found your way easily enough,” Diana collected the trays from Jason, kissing his cheek.

“It’s a little more out of the way than the embassy,” He joked, returning her kiss, “Just gonna grab the gifts from the trunk.”

Inside the house was pleasantly warm and inviting, to match the gentle cooling breeze from the ocean outside. Soft classical music filled the rooms, and the intoxicating aroma of expertly prepared cuisine set everyone’s mouths to water. Rounding their way to the kitchen, Jason knew what he would find. Corporal Steve Trevor, in an appropriate Christmas sweater and a layer of flour dusting his handsome face, pulled fresh baked cookies from the oven, and turned with a smile. 

“Hey, Jason!” He called out, pulling off his oven mitts.

“Hey back,” Jason pulled the lover of his sister in for a tight embrace, “Everything smells fantastic!”

“It should,” Steve gestured to his spread, “Ferdinand’s never let us down, even when he’s not the one cooking. Hey there, Dick.”

Jason stepped aside to let Steve greet Dick and Koriand’r while surreptitiously scooping a spoon full of mashed potatoes into his mouth. Diana saw him, with a pointed grin and raised brow, but all Jason could do was blush and smile around the metal sticking out from between his lips. Koriand’r helped Diana and Jason begin setting the table while Dick played the part of sous chef for Steve’s remaining dishes in the kitchen. They were catching up on the small talk of their daily lives when a knock sounded firmly at the front door. Jason finally noticed the additional place setting Diana prepared at the table.

“Who’s that?” Jason asked.

“Oh, that would be Artemis.”

Jason froze; she’d said that so simply. Artemis. As if their renegade Amazon sister, vigilante and soldier of fortune, was cause for absolutely no concern. Koriand’r and Dick took notice, exchanging glances with him, confused and a little on edge.

“Artemis?” Jason asked, “And… will Dick’s brother and Bizarro be joining us?”

“No, no, it should just be Artemis,” Diana continued placing wine glasses down, “Well? Get the door, Jason.”

He felt himself turning and moving; his mind flying at a thousand miles a second. He reached the door, wondering what he should say to the first Amazon he would meet. What would she think of him? Did his hair look alright? He mussed it up a little more with his fingers, just to be sure. He took a deep breath, made sure to consciously keep his face friendly rather than worried, and turned the doorknob.

Artemis had been looking out to sea while waiting for her knocking to be answered. Her face, in profile, turned to his, and Jason felt himself swallow. Long crimson hair was subdued into a tight plait, that hung over her right shoulder. Hazel eyes stared out of a flawless cream-colored face, as unfeeling as the rest of her expression. Hers was a hard beauty, intense like a diamond. The kind of beauty that you were embarrassed to look upon, if you were caught staring. Jason did his best not to instinctually look away under her gaze. She was dressed similarly to Diana, in a brown dress rather than white, with matching sandals.

“Hello Artemis,” Jason put on his best smile.

“Well… I have to admit,” Artemis crossed her muscular arms and sighed, “I did expect you to be… somewhat less impressive to the eye.”

“Umm… thank you?” Jason responded.

“Your Highness,” Artemis crossed her Bracelets over her chest, bowing slightly at the waist.

“Please, just Jason, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course,” She straightened and motioned behind her, “Bring that inside. And be careful. It’s been fermenting for months and is very delicate.”

Jason saw the gourd down by her feet for the first time, and he was taken aback by how vibrant the orange colors were and how massive it was in size. It seemed almost as wide as it was tall, and it came almost up to Jason’s waist.

“Oh, yeah… sure.”

Artemis made her way into Diana’s house as Jason carefully lifted the gourd into his arms. He felt the familiar movement of liquid sloshing about as he did. Bending down to collect it, he caught a whiff of something he couldn’t place, but he marked it as something truly delicious.

“Oh, welcome, Artemis!” 

Koriand’r caught the woman off guard with one of her surprise hugs. The Amazon’s arms were locked at her sides; her mouth open slightly in shock.

“Yeah, you’re gonna have to get use to that,” Jason smiled as Artemis looked back to him, “Kori’s a hugger.”

“I can see that,” Artemis composed herself as Koriand’r let her go, “You would be Princess Koriand’r of Tamaran?”

“Yes, I am,” Koriand’r smiled.

“I have heard a great many things of you,” Artemis bowed to her, “It is an honor, Princess.”

“Oh, there is no need for that, but I thank you,” Koriand’r put a hand on her shoulder, “And I share that honor with you.”

“Hello, Nightwing,” Artemis said, as Dick, Diana, and Steve came to greet her.

“You know you can call me Dick, Artemis,” Dick smiled, gripping her offered forearm.

“I do now,” Artemis released him to turn to Diana, “Princess.”

“Amazon,” Diana returned Artemis’ salute.

“Sister,” Artemis said.

“Sister,” Diana repeated, before opening her arms for Artemis to fill, “Blessings upon you this holy night, Artemis.”

“Blessings to you as well, Your Highness,” Artemis kissed Diana’s temple through her hair.

They held each other close in silence for a moment or two before Artemis spoke again.

“You continue to love my sister as she deserves, Trevor?”

“Yes, I do,” Steve answered, without hesitation.

“Good,” Artemis gripped his arm in greeting as well, “That is good.”

“Oh, Artemis!” Diana gasped as she looked at the gourd in Jason’s arms, “Did you… I mean, really?”

“Of course,” Artemis smiled proudly, “I’ve spent the last three months preparing a brew appropriate for our Lord Bacchus. It was not easy finding all the ingredients in Man’s World, but no Brumalia would be complete without it.”

“Too right you are,” Diana collected the gourd from Jason with reverence, placing it on the living room coffee table in front of the roaring fireplace.

“Quite a feast has been prepared,” Artemis commented after sniffing the air.

“Well, ‘preparing’ is more like it,” Steve said, “Just a few more pieces in the oven, and we can eat in a bit.”

“Then, shall we begin?” Artemis asked Diana, who nodded.

“If you’re ready.”

Diana led them all, save Steve who hurried to check his dishes before joining them, outside to the beach. From the wooden stairs, and across the sand, Diana had placed little paper bags with burning tea light candles in a path toward the shore. In a semi-circle, near the waves, she’d placed the remaining bags, with lit torches stuck in the sand between them. Two massive bronze bowls rested on the sand, and an un-lit campfire surrounded by smooth stones between them. Diana asked that they remain outside of the semi-circle, and to just be respectful until they were finished.

The sun had set in the west, and despite the soft haze of the occasional overcast cloud, the waxing moon and stars were clear to be seen. Diana and Artemis walked slowly and deliberately down the path of candle light, each carrying an assortment of herbs and flowers in her arms. Once they reached the bronze bowls, they knelt in the sand, placing their offerings on the ground.

“Mighty Patrons, we invoke thee, here and now, this sacred night!”

Diana’s voice called out over the breeze and gentle waves, in her native tongue as an Amazon. Jason understood her, given he is Amazon. Koriand’r understood her because she’d kissed Jason, and so learned the language herself. Steve and Dick, however, just remained silent in their ignorance, watching with folded hands and slightly bowed heads.

“Hear me, your daughter Diana!”

“Hear me, your daughter Artemis!”

“Come now, in this sacred place, this prepared place, to receive our prayers, and absolve our sins, in anticipation for the coming new year!” Diana lifted a small collection of flowers to the sky before placing them in her bronze bowl, “Goddess Aphrodite, by your Radiance, watch over our loved ones, and bless their hearts in compassion!”

“Goddess Athena, by your Wisdom, guide our steps, and let our minds be free!” Artemis lifted her own bushel of herbs to the sky.

“Goddess Demeter, by your Bounty, may we be fed and warm through the coming winter!” Diana continued, lifting a new offering.

“Goddess Artemis, my namesake, my lady, may your eyes light our way through these longer, darker nights!”

“Mighty Hera, Queen of Patrons, may we please you in our actions, fighting for peace, leading against injustice!”

“Lord of the Forge, Hephaestus, bless our armor, protect us in battle!”

“Fleet-footed Hermes, Messenger of the Gods, carry our souls, our truest selves, down the paths we must walk!”

As he watched them in their prayers, Jason felt a light shaking, a gentle vibration in his pocket. Pulling out the gold pen, the Virgin’s Spear, he watched it slowly transform of its own accord in the palm of his hand. Of all the feathers that manifested as the Spear did, only one blew on the breeze to rest on top of Diana’s offering in her bowl. She and Artemis turned to see him standing there with the Spear in hand, not sure what to do. A smile was all Diana shared, and Jason took the invited step forward. Artemis watched him with wide wondrous eyes, but returned to the ritual when Diana touched her arm, shaking her back to the task at hand.

The Amazon sisters lifted their bowls of offerings and stood on opposite sides of the unlit campfire.

“Patrons of Olympus! Accept these gifts we offer!” Diana called out to the sky, “May their ashes carry our prayers and our thanksgivings in the smoke, on the winds, to you! You! To whom we owe everything!”

Diana and Artemis poured their bowls out over the tented collection of sticks and wood. Diana nodded to Jason, and he stepped forward without question. Calling the white fire of the Spear to set the head alight, Jason lowered the flame to the offering, setting it ablaze. Immediately, the air was filled with a sweet, warm perfume of the burning offerings. Embers crackled and took to the air almost immediately as the wood took to the fire, dancing high with a curious kind of excitement. In the fire light, Jason could have sworn he saw Artemis giving him the smallest little smile. But, rather than ponder that, Jason remembered his place, extinguishing the Spear’s fire, and plunged the tip into the sand, before lowering to his knees.

Diana pulled the Lasso of Truth from her hip, offering some of the length to Artemis, who gripped it in her hands. The sisters encircled their wrists and Bracelets with the shining golden cord, standing somewhat over the fire, the pleasantly scented smoke enveloping them.

“Goddess Hestia, by your fires of Hearth and Home, enveloped in Truth on this sacred night, I pray to you!” Diana’s voice rang loud and clear over the crackling fire, “Hear our minds, and hearts, our silent secrets! We ask you absolve our sins, shared now with you! Now, until only embers burn from our offerings to you! This our final, our closing prayer!”

The Amazons stood silently, eyes shut, lips barely moving as the Lasso glowed, binding them together. Jason couldn’t help but smile innocently at the beautiful sight he saw. Tears. Artemis and Diana both shed silent tears as they confessed their transgressions and prayed their prayers to their gods.

“I’m going to need to finish dinner,” Steve whispered, apologetically, “You mind giving me a hand?”

“Not at all,” Dick whispered back.

“Of course,” Kori agreed.

Jason smiled understandingly to them as they all moved back to the house, quietly and respectfully. He stayed with Diana and Artemis until the fire had lowered and only a few tongues continued to dance on the exhausted pile of wood and ash. The Amazons still remained still, whispering their prayers, and Jason did not disturb them as he stood, returned the Spear to its compact pen form, and made his way back to the house. When Diana and Artemis entered the house, they all sat down to eat.

Steve had a veritable smorgasbord of delicious vegetarian delights. Their sharing of bread and wine was filled with amiable talks of their lives and current events. Artemis proved herself even more the free thinker than Diana; she openly shared her hatred of prominent political leaders, the foolishness of current economic trends, and the overall disappointment of men. Still, she laughed all the same, when men from that world joked about errors in her philosophies.

Later, they gathered with desserts and wine glasses in the living room, in the soft lights of Steve’s Christmas tree and the dimming light of the fire.

“Really, Diana?” Jason whispered to his sister, “A Christmas tree?”

“I think it’s beautiful,” Diana answered, “And I love what it symbolizes. Don’t you?”

He did; seeing it brought up memories of his mortal parents, and the happy holidays they’d shared. 

“How about we exchange our gifts?” Koriand’r asked, happily.

“We’re the only ones who actually brought presents, Kori,” Dick explained with a look to Artemis.

“Yes, I know,” Koriand’r said, “But this is a tradition on this planet, and I enjoy sharing in those traditions. Don’t you?”

“I do,” Dick kissed her cheek, “I do.”

“Wonderful!”

Koriand’r hovered in the air before gliding over to collect the expertly wrapped presents tucked under the tree. Jason turned to Artemis.

“Koriand’r loves making sure everyone gets a little something, but since we didn’t know you’d… be…”

His voice trailed off when he noticed a never-before-seen third package being handed to Artemis, who looked just as surprised and confused as he did.

“Or I guess only I didn’t know you’d be here…” Jason’s look to Kori made her blush, confirming his suspicions.

“There’s really no need for this,” Artemis started to refuse.

“Exactly, but still, gifts are exchanged,” Koriand’r explained with a friendly pat on Artemis’ hand, “That is the tradition.”

Artemis didn’t object further, and they all watched Steve pull the paper off the modest box that covered it. He opened it carefully; his eyes widened to Koriand’r’s delight as he rubbed his fingers over the fabric. Lifting the article from the box, Steve held a lovely, hand-knitted scarf for everyone to see. The dark fabrics would work with most any outfit, and there were faint silver lines traced an intricate, unpredictable pattern from end to end.

“Kori…” Steve breathed, a loss for words.

“I have discovered, and have been learning of, the practice of knitting and needlework for a short while now,” She explained, “It has proven to be an excellent skill, and a good distraction on slow days of monitor duty.”

“It’s beautiful,” Steve said, wrapping it around his neck, and hugging her close, “Thank you.”

“You are most welcome, Steve.”

Diana opened her, somewhat larger gift to see a lovely, little needlepoint throw pillow. It was covered with stitched stars and flowers and a single bumblebee. Diana couldn’t stop gushing over the gift, hugging and kissing Koriand’r over and over before placing the pillow in the place of honor: right at the center of the living room sofa.

Artemis looked positively mortified at the prospect of opening her gift, but still she swallowed her apprehension and tore her way to the prize. She took hold of a wonderful knitted woolen crimson sweater, perfectly matching the hue of her hair, and lifted it out of the box. There was no special pattern sewn in, no difference in colors. It was the simplest of the three presents, but Artemis couldn’t stop looking at the sweater like it was the sweetest thing she’d ever seen.

“I did not know your size,” Koriand’r explained, “So, I asked for Diana’s measurements and went a size larger on the body. If the sleeves are too short, you will actually be even more fashionable this season.”

“It…” Artemis cleared her throat, “It’s lovely. Thank you, Princess.”

“I welcome you,” Kori beamed as Artemis pulled the sweater on, pushing up the sleeves on her forearms to show a perfect fit.

“Then I guess now’s a good time for my gift.”

Artemis’ declaration turned them to the gourd, surrounded by their wine glasses and dessert plates. Jason, Dick, and Steve all jumped a bit when Diana squealed like a little girl, clapping her hands excitedly.

“I don’t know how you managed Artemis, but I couldn’t be happier you did!”

“What’s a festival without libations concocted by the very best of Themyscira?” 

Artemis answered her rhetorical question by lifting the stemmed lid of the gourd, filling the room instantly with the strong smells of honey, flowers, herbs, and very strong alcohol. Steve leaned forward to look inside, causing Artemis to shout.

“Not for men!”

Everyone froze and stared from the force of her words, except Diana.

“Artemis…”

Artemis looked to Diana and realized her blunder. She waved her hand in apology.

“Sorry, what I meant was this is not for mortal men. Or women. It is… too strong for you.”

“It won’t kill you,” Diana tried diffusing the situation further.

“No, I don’t imagine it will,” Artemis scooped a glassful out of the gourd and looked at them over the rim, “It’ll most likely just make you blackout, losing all inhibition and rationale from a single sip.” 

“That’s… most likely accurate…” Diana agreed, “But Koriand’r should have the temperament to share with us.”

“Given how strong she is, she’ll be fine.”

“Then I’ll just stick with wine,” Steve said.

Artemis raised her glass to Steve before downing hers in one swallow. Diana scooped her own glass full, before offering to fill Koriand’r’s.

“Me too,” Dick said, “Honestly, I’ve probably had more than enough for one night.”

“Think it’s fair to say that for me too - ”

“NO!”

Artemis slammed her fist on the table, startling them all. Her cheeks were already flushed, but her eyes narrowed in their focus on Jason. Her nostrils flared and her shoulders moved with every breath as she stared him down.

“Are you saying you’re just a mortal man?” Artemis’ voice was low, dangerous.

No one else said a word.

“Are you Amazon, or aren’t you?” Artemis filled her glass again, never breaking eye contact, “You will drink… my _Prince_ …”

Taking that challenge and knowing what it meant for the future of his relationship with Artemis, Jason slowly dipped his glass into the gourd. He could feel Diana and the others watching him closely. He pulled out a liquid so bright and golden that it seemed to shine. Small particles floated in the mixture, and on the surface was a pink flower petal. Jason raised his glass to Artemis, who returned his salute.

“Blessings to you, my _sister_ ,” Jason said, stressing that word, returning her wager, and drank deeply as she smiled.

“Excellent!” Artemis drank her second glass down, while Diana and Koriand’r also partook.

It tasted like the Earth. That was the only way Jason could later describe it. And that wasn’t a criticism. The drink was undeniably delicious, but he could taste so much, and it all tasted like something so old and so strong, that it could only be compared the Earth itself. And it didn’t take long to kick in.

“Whoa!” Jason exclaimed, at the same moment Koriand’r burst out into giggles, “Oh, well, I, I, I… think that this is here!”

Diana held back her laughter with a hand, while Artemis shouted victoriously to the ceiling and moving Jason to drink again. After that, with his first experience with intoxication, Jason – and the rest of the evening – became much livelier. There was dancing, there were party games, there was joking and bonding, and not much thinking. Jason even offered his own gift to Artemis, stumbling over his slurred words as he offered her a chance to hold the Virgin’s Spear. It took all he had not to burst out laughing, seeing her face look so touched, and so drunk, being offered a sacred treasure of the gods. Artemis held the weapon, felt every inch, held it close and even kissed it, before spinning it about expertly. Parrying and thrusting against invisible enemies. Of course, she showed no hint of drunkenness while doing so.

After returning the Spear with her heartfelt thanks, Artemis trapped Jason in a playful hold, teasing him and laughing with the others all the while. He impressed her again and again as they wrestled on the carpet, escaping her grapples and holding her in his own. They drank and laughed and drank some more. But eventually, it became clear how much more Artemis was drinking than anyone else, and their gourd soon ran low. Despite the strength of the potion, their super constitutions soon helped Koriand’r and Jason to begin sobering up, but Artemis showed no signs of slowing down.

She ordered the party outside, for more “fun and games,” and Jason and Steve followed, while Dick took it upon himself to clean up a bit with Koriand’r. Artemis and Diana ran out onto the beach with no explanation, leaving Jason and Steve on the porch.

“I had a feeling this was just more wrestling,” Jason said as Artemis tackled Diana to the sand.

“Not joining them?” Steve asked, playfully.

“Ah, no,” Jason answered emphatically, making Steve laugh, “And… now they’re naked.”

“Okay, wow, yes, yes they are,” Steve turned his head quickly, blushing furiously.

“Koriand’r!” Artemis called out, “Join us!”

“Joy!” Koriand’r shouted.

She whipped past them both, hair blazing and her blouse fluttering down at their feet.

“Oh… my gosh…” Steve remarked, turning his whole body away, making Jason laugh.

“You guys wanna come inside?” Dick asked from the patio door, glass of water in hand.

“God, yes!” Steve said, hurrying inside.

Jason picked up Koriand’r’s top and tossed it nearer to her discarded pants before following. He closed the sliding door, shutting out the sounds of the women’s laughter and playfully competitive combat. Steve and Dick sat in the living room again, a new log blazed in the fireplace, and fresh cookies were on the coffee table. Jason sat with Dick on the sofa, snuggling against him, smiling faintly, blissfully.

“So, what do you have planned for Christmas, Mr. Trevor?” Jason asked Steve, who paused questioningly while stretching his tired limbs.

“Oh, come on,” Jason smiled as Dick lazily interlocked their fingers together, “Don’t think I’d recognize another good ol’ Lutheran boy when I see one?”

“What gave me away?” Steve asked with a smile of his own.

“Only a tried and true Lutheran could make a bowl of sauerkraut tasting that good.”

Steve laughed and nodded, taking another sip of his water.

“Yeah, born and raised that way. You?” Jason nodded, “Well, as for Christmas…”

Steve looked to the immaculately decorated tree and stayed quiet for a moment. Jason and Dick watched him closely, waiting patiently.

“Beliefs aside,” Steve continued, “Diana and I’ll be heading out to see Sandy and Maya for the big day.”

“Spending time with the god-daughter for Christmas?” Jason asked, and Steve nodded, “That’ll be great.” 

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, “What about you two?”

“Christmas Eve has the whole bat family, plus significant others, coming together for the day,” Dick answered, “So, we’ll have that, and then Christmas will be spent at the Tower.”

“Can’t even have Christmas off, huh?”

“Technically no,” Dick explained, “Koriand’r lets the Titans take some time off, since Christmas isn’t usually that busy for us, but someone’s got to be on-call. Cyborg wanted Christmas Day with his father, so he’s there Christmas Eve, and Koriand’r will be there Christmas, and we’ll be with her. And then there’s Raven…”

“What about her?” Steve asked.

“We don’t want her to be alone on Christmas,” Dick continued, “No matter what she might say. Cause the only ‘family’ she has is her father, and he’s… not really big on Christmas.”

“No, I guess he wouldn’t be…” Steve agreed, “Well, that’s still good, right? I mean, look at us: three devilishly handsome orphan boys with no shortage of ways to spend the holidays.”

They all chuckled; Dick turned Jason around to give him a sweet kiss, before they switched positions on the couch, with Dick leaning against Jason’s chest. The sound of an exaggerated shriek from outside followed by unabashed laughter made all the men smile again.

“So, Steve?” Jason asked, feeling puckish, “When’re you thinking about making an honest woman out of my sister?”

“HA! As if there could be a more honest person,” Steve laughed, “But, never I think.”

His facade darkened considerably, and Jason immediately regretted ruining the mood, but Steve continued unabated.

“I love Diana, and I know she loves me, but…” Steve stared into his water glass, “I mean, I know that Diana would stay with me, loving me always, until the day I die, unless I royally screwed something up along the way… But, that’s the problem… I’m going to die, and she’s not, and…”

He looked up to see Dick and Jason looking down as they listened to him.

“And I just remembered who I’m talking to…” Steve sighed, “I’m sorry, guys.”

“No worries,” Dick said as convincingly as possible.

“Well, forget about me, what about you three?” Steve asked, in a lighter tone.

“Hmm?” Jason asked for clarification.

“Well, it’d be interesting to find out how polygamy would work for three superheroes.”

“Polygyny,” Jason corrected.

“Sorry?” Steve said.

“Polygyny is when one woman is married to multiple men,” Jason explained, “Polygamy is multiple women to one man.”

“Huh, I didn’t even know that was a thing.”

“And besides, humans can’t marry aliens,” Dick continued, “Well, not yet. That’s why Clark and Lois have to keep up with the secret identities and whatnot.”

“Well, when it does happen: consider this statement my reservation for the festivities.”

“Thanks, Steve.”

\------------------------

Jason woke with a gasp, but a silent one, and that was something to be thankful for. The approaching roar of the migraine coming to consume his whole head was steady, if a little slow this time. Another thing to be thankful for: neither Kori nor Dick was holding him when he woke. They were holding each other, which made it all the easier to sneak out from beneath the sheets. Jason unzipped his bag as quietly, but as quickly as possible, finding the bottle of painkillers, and hurrying from the room. The nightmare was worse this time. It wasn’t just the darkness; it wasn’t just the presence in the darkness that refused to come forward. This time: the presence spoke. Or screamed, rather. It didn’t use words. It didn’t make sense. It just screamed at him, from the inky black void.

Jason pulled the door shut just a little behind him, praying the wood and joints didn’t squeak. He tip-toed his way down the hall, finding another bedroom door opened. Jason looked past the shadows to see inside and smiled, despite the growing pain. Artemis had refused to let Steve sleep on the couch, insisting that Diana’s bed would be plenty big enough for the three of them. And despite his refusals, there Steve slept soundly, spooned by Diana, who was spooned by Artemis. Jason bit his lip to silence another gasp of pain and let the sleeping trio lie. 

Collecting a glass of water that remained on the coffee table, Jason hurried to the back porch’s sliding door. He wouldn’t risk pouring a fresh glass to wake anyone. Taking note of the bronze bowls and paper bags holding extinguished tea lights that had been brought inside, Jason slipped outside, popped open the bottle, downed a mouthful of painkillers and water. Gripping the handrails of the porch, Jason whimpered and gasped, eyes shut tight, waiting for relief that hardly ever came.

The wind was harsher in the earlier hours of the morning, the waves louder. It hurt. It hurt so much. He moved to sit on the stairs, and the feeling of sand on his feet felt like fire ants biting at his skin.

The door slid back open and closed behind him, with the sound of light footsteps.

“Did I wake you?” He asked Koriand’r.

“No,” She spoke softly, “You being gone from the bed is what woke me.”

She sat beside him, but she did not touch him. He consciously kept himself from trying to hide the bottle from her, reminding himself not to be ashamed.

“They are getting worse,” It wasn’t a question, but he nodded all the same.

“These aren’t helping anymore,” Jason brandished the bottle, “I feel like if I took all the pain killers in a whole pharmacy, it still wouldn’t help.”

He closed his eyes even tighter and held his head in his hands as a new wave of numbing pain erupted an aura in his vision, giving him momentary vertigo. Still, Koriand’r didn’t touch him.

“What can I do?” She asked, as gently as possible.

“It’s okay,” Jason mustered to say, “If my next doctor’s appointment can’t find anything wrong, I can meet with J’onn J’onnz, or maybe see if there’s a magical reason. It’ll be fine.”

She didn’t believe him. 

“What can I do, Jason?” She asked, a little quieter.

“Every one of those waves…” He said, rather than answer her, “Every drop on every grain of sand sounds like machine guns… blasting all around me… The wind howls like a fucking tornado. My head wants to burst open… from the pressure… from the heat… It sends so much pain… all through me.”

He couldn’t bring himself to say how much the sound of her voice hurt him, or how much his own voice did. Jason felt the tears start to fall and heard his breathing become erratic. Almost like he wasn’t even aware of his own body. Just the pain. Koriand’r noticed too and took matters into her own hands. She was gentle as she moved him to stand. She turned him to face her, holding his neck and the back of his head in her hands, and pressed.

“Let me try this,” It started working instantly.

Jason’s mouth fell open in sweet relief as the pressure ebbed and a new kind of pleasure took its place. A happy cry sounded quietly on his tongue, and his eyelids fluttered and the orbs rolled back in his head. He would’ve melted, collapsed, if she had not held him.

“Tamaranian acupressure,” Koriand’r explained, “I could not know if it would help, because it is for Tamaranian physiology…”

“It helps,” Jason breathed, “It helps.”

Koriand’r pulled him close, kissing the top of his head and still applying pressure to the spots on his neck and shoulders with one hand. With another, she slid her way down past his pajama bottoms, but stopped at the base of his spine, applying succulent pressure there as well. She kissed him again as he sighed into her skin.

“Then please, love,” Koriand’r pleaded softly, “If I can do this for you, please let me, even if it is all I can do.”

He nodded against her, nodded his promise.

“It’s so loud, Kori,” He whimpered, “The sea, the birds, the heater in the house… It’s all too loud…”

“Hold onto me.”

He did, and Koriand’r never stopped her acupressure treatment, not even as she lifted them off the stairs to slowly, easily rise into the sky. Up and up and up they went into the coolness of the night air, high above most clouds. Holding him close, Koriand’r’s burning hot skin mingled with the cold of the sky to ease Jason’s trembling skin. She lay back, onto nothing, and he lay against her. She kissed him as she treated him; she didn’t speak, or hum, or sing. 

He lazily kissed her neck and held her tight, eyes closed and wordlessly expressing his gratitude for this relief only she could give him. He didn’t have the courage to admit that the wind, however minimal at this height rang painfully in his ears; same with the pounding of her hearts in her chest. But it was better this way. She was soft and warm and held him tight, granting him blessed peace. He slept in her arms that way, her body his bed, high in the night’s sky, seemingly closer to the stars than the ground. It was the best sleep he had in months.


	15. From Olympus with Love

Koriand’r flew home late at night, but soared over the rooftops in opposition to her normal routine. She had been coming up to the roof of their building every night for the last few weeks. And as had been the case for every night in recent memory, there was Jason. He stood, facing the midnight moon shining in the sky, a smoking bowl of incense and burnt plants as offerings at his bare feet. Wearing only a ceremonial sheer white robe and his Bracelets of Submission, Jason raised his hands to the sky, offering prayers to Olympus as taught to him by Diana. Koriand’r watched Jason cross his Bracelets over his head before slowly unfasten his covering to slide it down his shoulders to the ground. Standing naked in the moonlight, the cold midnight air tussling his black curls, Jason got to his knees and prostrated himself in ritual supplication. 

Koriand’r turned away and glided down to the penthouse balcony, entering the apartment, and finding Dick in the kitchen. He looked as solemn as Koriand’r felt. Still, they kissed their hellos and Koriand’r accepted the simple dinner that Dick offered her.

“He still up there?” Dick asked.

“Yes,” Koriand’r nodded, “It seems rituals used in this manner are quite complex.”

“I just hope this works,” Dick said, “He’s putting on a brave face, but he’s swallowing painkillers like they’re vitamins, and the headaches are just getting worse.”

“He has been working so hard for this,” Koriand’r stood to hug Dick comfortingly, “He learned the necessary prayers to prepare the way, so they should welcome him. He has been learning from Raven all about astral projection and how to protect his spirit when freed from his body…”

“And Zatanna’s cleared her schedule to help with the spell casting, I know,” Dick hugged her back, “But you can’t tell me you’re not worried, Kori.”

They both heard the bedroom balcony door slide open and closed, signaling that Jason had finished for the night.

“They are his family,” Koriand’r said, “Why should we worry when it comes to his family?”

“You haven’t read all that much on the Greek gods, have you?” Dick cocked an eyebrow.

“Should I?”

Their conversation was cut short as Jason entered, wearing Dick’s thicker black robe, and hands in the pockets.

“You doing okay, babe?” Dick asked.

“Just ready to get this done, one way or another…” Jason admitted.

“Well, I confirmed our meet up with Zatanna,” Dick said, “She’ll be ready for us at noon; we’ll meet her at her office.”

“Right, thanks…”

“Jason?” Koriand’r started to ask.

“I just feel… really weird about this,” Jason confessed, “I mean, they aren’t my gods. I understand why I’m doing the prayers and the rituals. I mean, going to Olympus, requiring safe passage is something important to consider, but… I don’t know… They aren’t my gods. I just feel like I’m insulting them, and insulting the God I do believe in…”

“Maybe they’ll both end up being understanding.” Dick said, unconvincingly.

“Or maybe the Olympians will drop-kick my pretentious soul right back down to my body,” Jason countered with a smirk, “Still, not finding any answers to these headaches and nightmares on Earth means we gotta look elsewhere. Wish I could eat something though.”

“Both Raven and Zatanna recommended that you not eat before the journey…” Koriand’r remarked sympathetically.

“Yeah, I know,” Jason kissed both Koriand’r and Dick on their cheeks, “I’m going to bed. Love you both; I’ll see you in the morning.”

Koriand’r and Dick wished Jason good night and shared another round of worried glances. He had never mentioned anything about nightmares to either of them…

\------------------------

“You sure you’re up to this?”

Zatanna Zatara, resident sorceress of the Justice League and mistress of All Magic, paused in her personal ritual of focusing her energy and sent a side-eyed glance at Dick. He wasn’t looking at her, perhaps not even aware that she was currently hovering midair. He was looking out of her office window, at Jason. The demigod was pacing the antechamber, being watched over by Koriand’r, as he spoke with Diana over his cell phone. No doubt he was assuring his sister of his preparedness for the trip he was about to take. Zatanna lowered herself to stand on solid ground before answering Dick.

“You do remember I volunteered, don’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right,” Dick said, more to himself.

Zatanna moved to turn Dick with a hand on his shoulder. He looked into bright blue eyes, beautiful enough to rival his own, and saw the serious confidence within them.

“Dick, I’m going to need for you to believe in him,” She said, “Jason needs for those around him to keep their faith that he’ll succeed. And believe me: it won’t take magic to know if you’re doubting him.”

“I’m not doubting him,” Dick explained, “I’m doubting the gods.”

“Then don’t think about them,” Zatanna said simply, “Don’t trust in them; trust in Jason.”

“Okay,” Dick said after taking a deep breath and nodding, “You’re right.”

“Good,” Zatanna smiled before pushing back, “Now, out of the way. I’ve got a circle to conjure.”

“Okay, okay,” Dick backed off with hands held up in surrender.

Zatanna stood in the exact center of the office, all her furniture up against the walls, and held up her hands with her eyes closed. Before she even began her incantation, her long black hair began moving like it was submerged in water, and her body cast an otherworldly light-blue glow. As she spoke, her voice sounded in multiple different pitches, all hers and all at once.

_“Tel eht elcric eb nward,_  
_“Ereh ni siht desselb ecaps,_  
_“Eraperp eht yaw rof a dercas luos,_  
_“Ot tsehgih thgieh,_  
_“Ot tneicna thgim.”_

Even Dick wasn’t smart enough to translate Zatanna’s magical backwards speak, let alone when she spoke so quickly. And at her final word, vibrant violet lights began tracing themselves in intricate patterns on the hardwood floor, forming a beautiful circular design, at least five feet in diameter. Jason and Koriand’r entered the office as the circle was finished to see the lights glow brighter for a moment, and Zatanna’s hair to settle down around her shoulders once more.

“Whoa…” Jason said with eyes wide, “That was awesome.”

“Don’t get carried away with the flattery,” Zatanna stepped out of the circle with a smirk, “You’re the one with the hard job from here on out.”

She directed Jason to enter the circle, which he did after a quick hug and kiss for luck from his beloveds. Jason sat cross-legged on the floor, looking up at Zatanna, who nodded.

“Whenever you’re ready,” She encouraged.

Jason closed his eyes, and sat perfectly still. Only his chest and nostrils moved as he breathed, slowly and precisely, again and again, over and over. Dick and Koriand’r sat in a couple chairs along the office wall, remaining silent. They knew he was attempting to separate his soul from his body; something that he was now capable of after Raven’s tutelage in the art. Zatanna was watching Jason closely, hardly blinking as she waited for the moment. She nodded solemnly after several minutes, before sitting herself down, in mid-air. She closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them wide. They shone with a bright gold light, and she began a new, longer, and more complicated incantation.

_“Yb eht rewop fo Supmylo,_  
_“Htiw eht Ruof Taerg Sdniw,_  
_“Siht eno sehceeseb eht thgir fo egassap._  
_“Yb eht ecarg fo eht sdog,_  
_“Htiw eht seit fo doolb dna hself,_  
_“Siht eno sdnes a dlihc enivid ot eht snevaeh._  
_“Yb eht enorht fo eht noehtnap,_  
_“Htiw eht stfig won ecins dereffo,_  
_“Tpecca mih won: Nosaj,eht Nos fo Suez.”_

The circle glowed a few shades brighter, trails of magic worked their way around the circumference and patterns depicted, and then faded back to their original soft radiance. Zatanna moved to stand, stretching her limbs and still watching Jason’s statuesque body closely. She nodded to herself, turning with a confident half-smile to Koriand’r and Dick.

“He’s on his way,” She confirmed, “Or he’s already there; I never can tell.”

“Okay,” Dick muttered, “Keeping the faith…”

“He will be fine,” Koriand’r patted his hand comfortingly.

“Exactly,” Zatanna agreed, “You’re both, of course, welcome to wait here until he’s back, but I do have some work to do in the meanwhile. Scheduling shows on tour, ordering supplies…”

“Of course,” Koriand’r nodded.

“We won’t get in your way,” Dick added.

“I know, I know,” Zatanna looked at her wristwatch, “But since it’s lunchtime, how about you run and grab us some food, Dick? My treat?”

“No, I’ll take care of it,” Dick waved away the hand that reached inside her purse, “Start of a thank you for your help; what’s your favorite place round here?”

“Little deli around the corner,” Zatanna answered, “Take a right as you leave the building; they have red, white, and blue awnings covering their outdoor tables. I’ll like anything you get, trust me.”

“Alright,” Dick stood and kissed the crown of Koriand’r’s head, “I’ll be right back.”

“We will be right here when you do,” Koriand’r said.

Dick left the office, and Koriand’r watched Jason with an unwavering intensity. Zatanna collected a pen from her desk, and gave the alien princess a glance before speaking.

“You can stand up, if you want; just don’t enter the circle,” She explained.

“Thank you,” Koriand’r responded, “Do you… know how long this could take for him to complete?”

“Not a clue,” Zatanna answered, “Time moves… differently in other dimensions. But he’s strong; he’ll be fine. _Esnepxe troper._ ”

Koriand’r watched a small stapled stack of papers appear in Zatanna’s hand before returning to her quiet contemplation of Jason’s stoic form.

\------------------------

Jason wasn’t too sure what to expect of Olympus. Was it actually a mountain, a collection of glorious Greek-style buildings, or would it be something like the Garden of Eden? He never bothered to ask his sister, despite all of her travels to the home of the gods. Turns out, it was a place styled in Greek and Roman architecture but ever-moving and changing in a way that would make M.C. Escher bask in the brilliance of its impossible constructions. Looking at it too long was making Jason feel a little sick and needing to sit down. As if Olympus itself knew his needs, a bench of smooth but twisted roots rose from the ground, giving him a place to rest and collect himself.

Now that he was here, Jason wasn’t sure what to do. The fact that he had actually made it to the realm of his divine family, made the realization that he intended to fail rather than succeed all the more apparent. Still, he didn’t have to wait long amongst the sounds of chittering critters, singing birds, and a gentle perfumed breeze wafting through the gorgeous plants. He stood with a start at the sound of a kind, soft-spoken voice that may or may not have simply materialized behind him.

“Well, are you just going to sit there?”

Jason saw a youthful feminine face, lovely and loving in her look, with shimmering reddish-amber eyes like a steadily burning fire. She dressed in a green gossamer gown, opaque for the sake of her modesty with a matching headscarf resting atop her salt and pepper curls. A curling vine or branch of some kind wrapped around her arms, and unless he was mistaken, the plant seemed to be moving, like a snake. Her neck and her hands were adorned with jewels, and she held those hands out to him.

“Or are you going to give your Aunt a hug?”

Jason was floored, to say the least. His Aunt? Shouldn’t she be taller? Towering over him, shining like a star and demanding his supplication? He jumped a little at the feeling of something impossibly soft and wondrously warm at his ankles. He took in the fact that he was now wearing an outfit similar to the goddess to greeted him – white and gold, but also the midnight-colored cat with eyes to match his mistress winding his way around Jason’s feet before returning to the folds of the goddess’ dress.

“Well?” That same goddess asked, lowering her arms slightly and looking somewhat hurt.

“I’m sorry…” Jason apologized stepping forward into her arms, hugging her gently.

She held him more firmly, rubbing his back and holding his neck the way his mortal mother used to.

“It is so good to finally meet you, Nephew,” She whispered near his ear.

“You too,” and while he meant what he said, “Umm…?”

“I’m your Aunt Hestia, dear.”

“Hestia!” He repeated with wide eyes and genuine surprise.

“Of course,” Hestia smiled, “You closed your prayers in my name just as Diana taught you, so I had to know you, didn’t I? But I’ve been keeping an eye on you for a while now; many of us have.”

“You… you have?”

“Yes.”

The cat’s constant rubbing against him, the realization of who he was talking to, and the strange lack of equilibrium of Olympus in general made Jason reach subconsciously for the bench again. Hestia helped him to sit, laughing politely at his expense. Without an explanation, she guided his eyes to close with her thumbs, kissing both his eyelids. When he opened them, Olympus had not changed, but Jason felt he could make sense of it, that he could process it, that he could discern out its divine symmetry. The cat, perhaps Hestia’s own beloved pet, jumped into his lap, curling up and purring softly as he petted it.

“Thank you,” He said.

“We’ve been looking forward to receive you,” Hestia said.

“So, you’re not kicking me out?”

“No,” Hestia chuckled, “No, no, no. Not yet at least.”

Jason smiled at her levity, glad she was the first Olympian he met.

“My niece Athena will be on her way to receive you soon; she has matters to attend to. But she thought it best for me to be the one to greet you. Others of our family can be rather… overwhelming.”

“Olympians are like Olympus, huh?”

“Yes, I suppose,” Hestia looked about thoughtfully, “But perhaps it is more that gods – gods, mind you – tend to enjoy… showing off. They have so little opportunity in this age. Given the chance, they’d have bowled you right over with a tremendous show of miracles.”

“Yeah, that would probably be more than I could handle.”

“Our Aunt has great insight,” A new voice spoke, “We often defer to her; she has never lead us astray.”

Jason looked beyond Hestia to see a new goddess approaching. She was stunning. An indulgent bespectacled beauty, with indomitable grace and poise, her piercing grey-eyes were her most entrancing feature. And when he described her to his friends back on Earth, he hoped they has some understanding of just how beautiful she really was. She was wearing a midnight black pencil dress, and her golden curls were pulled back into a loose bun with two expensive pens crossed to hold her hair in place. Athena held out both of her hands as Hestia had and Jason hurried to stand and take them. Athena pulled him close, kissing both his cheeks twice.

“Athena,” Jason whispered.

“Hello, little brother,” She smiled, “It is a pleasure to meet you, when you’re not a newborn infant.”

“Wait, what?” Jason asked.

“I’ll meet with you both a little later, then,” Hestia spoke up.

“Yes, thank you, dear Aunt,” Athena nodded, smiling as the other goddess took her leave.

Jason watched the elder goddess depart with her friendly cat trotting along at her side. When he turned back to the softly smiling Athena, a new arrival settled on her shoulder. It was the same tiny grey owl who visited Jason to deliver the spear.

“Oh right!” Jason exclaimed, remembering, “Thank you for gifting me your Spear. I really appreciate it; it’s been… a great help.”

“Of course,” Athena nodded, and the owl fluttered over to Jason’s shoulder, “I’m glad you have made good use of it.”

Jason giggled as the owl nibbled at his finger that he raised to its beak. While smiling at the bird’s affections, Jason realized that his clothes had changed again. Now he wore a perfectly tailored dark-grey three-piece suit, with custom shoes, and a snazzy black dress shirt under the jacket. He looked a perfect complement to Athena and her outfit. Athena took his other hand, directing him down the terraced walkway.

“Will you walk with me?” She asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Jason nodded, wondering if denying her was even an option.

The two walked together for a time; Jason was too enraptured with the sights he was seeing. But what did strike him as a little odd was how empty Olympus seemed to be. With all of the old gods Jason read about as a child and in school, their numbers should be in the hundreds. But Jason walked alone with his divine half-sister, and soon wondered when it would be acceptable to start asking questions.

“Whenever you’d like,” Athena answered his unspoken thoughts.

“That’s… a little creepy,” Jason admitted.

“I’m sorry,” Athena smiled sheepishly, “But please, feel free to ask.”

“Well, umm, why did you side with Orestes in his trial against the Furies? You know, in the Oresteia?”

“Who says I did?” Athena still smiled, “The very male playwright of an extremely unpleasant ancient culture centered around a city-state that just happened to be named after me?”

“Yes…?”

“Are you also suggesting that the play is literal fact?” Athena continued.

“Well, first of all: I see what you did there, and also: nice,” Jason couldn’t keep the smirk off his face, “And second: since you gods are actually real, isn’t it? Literal fact, I mean?”

“In a way,” Athena answered, “There was a trial concerning a violation of the laws of hospitality and family, the Furies were involved, and so was Apollo, but the mortal wasn’t named Orestes, and I did break the hung jury in favor of the defense, but not for the reason you might think. You see, my concern was setting a precedent for justice that would favor mercy over vengeance. Also, I wanted to stop all of the ever-increasing and unnecessary bloodshed that the Furies just… revel in.”

“And the whole argument that a mother isn’t actually a mother, but just a walking baby incubator?”

“Remember that I said the trail was over a violation of civil laws, not specifically what happened to break those laws,” Athena explained, “Also, you’ll remember the whole part about an extremely patriarchal play-write in a time and place where women were barely more than animals in the minds of men, especially in a city that venerated a _goddess_ so highly. The irony of that was not lost on me.”

“Huh,” Jason accepted the gift of woven leaves Athena made and offered him on their walk, “What about Aranea? Did that happen, or just another exaggeration?”

“No, that did happen,” Athena admitted, loosing her smile and looking ashamed, “She wasn’t actually the first spider, obviously, but I did punish her… lashing out in petty jealousy. Even the gods can change over time, Jason. We grow and better ourselves just like humans… It just takes us a while longer.”

A whooping call, as loud as a fog horn and as rambunctious as a frat boy, sounded throughout Olympus.

“Of course, there are exceptions…” Athena’s voice trailed away, but not masking her annoyance.

Before he could ask, Jason’s eyes instinctively followed the movement coming into view, and opened wide at the sight. Two laughing gods, naked and both the embodiment of perfection, came barreling over a field, chasing and wrestling each other. The older – if he was the elder of the two – seemed to be made of molten light, like how a close up shot of the sun appears in a grade-school textbook. The other appeared human, but his crimson hair fell in gorgeous ringlets down his back, blending with the intricate red tattoos that crisscrossed his body like lay-lines. The red-haired god pinned the other to the grassy ground, but looked up with a dazzling smile.

“Sister!” He called out to Athena, turning his defeated opponent to twist about to see her and Jason watching them.

“Apollo,” Athena returned, sounding thoroughly unamused, “Cousin Helios.”

The two gods stood and made their way forward with beaming grins, both their erections bouncing unashamed from their recent romp.

“What a coincidence to meet you now?” Apollo remarked playfully, “After you so recently were speaking of me?”

Jason tried his hardest to remain as respectfully ignorant of the nude gods before him, hearing Athena sigh.

“We spoke of you in passing,” Athena said, “And didn’t I ask that you not interfere today?”

“Did you? I can’t seem to recall…” Apollo extended a hand to Jason, “Hello, little half-breed brother. So good to meet you!”

Jason instinctively reached for the extended hand, but soon found himself crushed in a headlock under Apollo’s arm. The grip was tight and the gods’ laughter was loud, and Jason all together uncomfortable. Jason was sure that Apollo and Helios were aware of this; he also hoped they couldn’t hear his desperate wish not to suddenly be naked like these two other members of his family were.

“Well, come on then, little half-breed brother,” Apollo tried to goad him, “Show us your strength.”

“Apollo,” Athena’s voice carried a biting edge.

“We need to know if you’re up to the task,” Apollo continued to play his game.

“Apollo,” Athena’s warning had now silenced Helios’ laughter.

“I…” Jason struggled to swallow against Apollo’s arm, “I don’t…”

“Don’t?” Apollo tightened his hold, and brought venom into his tone, “Or can’t? Because if you can’t, it might serve us all well to - .”

“APOLLO!”

Athena’s shout cracked like a bullwhip in the air, and Apollo let Jason go just as fast. The little grey owl fluttered his wings at her outburst. Jason hurried to stand nearer to Athena, subconsciously holding his neck, but found no need to cough or breathe any harder. Apollo held his hands up in surrender, flinching as Athena raised her hand. However, when she merely snapped her fingers, Apollo and Helios were unharmed; they were instead clothed as expensively and lavishly as Athena and Jason. The multiple meanings behind her actions were not lost on any of them.

“My sincerest apologies,” Apollo bowed at the waist to them both.

“Leave. Now.”

“Of course.” 

Helios took his cousin by the hand, moving to pull Apollo away from the scene. Still, the god of music and medicine and mischief – it would seem – had not said all he wanted. When he turned back to Athena and Jason, he visage carried only genuine seriousness.

“I am sorry, little demi-brother, but I had to know,” He held up a peaceful palm to Athena, stilling her next growing complaint, “But I will trust in you; it is really the only choice we have…”

With that, Apollo acquiesced to Helios’ tugging, and followed the sun god to move inside a nearby building. Jason heard Athena sigh, saw her shake her head in his peripheral vision, but couldn’t bring himself to look at her directly. Nevertheless, he asked his question.

“What did he mean?” Jason was becoming aware of the familiar pounding in his head for the first time since arriving on Olympus.

“I’m sorry,” Athena did not answer him, “Apollo was not to interfere; this was to be as pleasant a meeting as possible.”

“What did he mean?” Jason asked again, with a little more edge in his voice.

“Jason…” But the goddess wasn’t going to answer him again.

“What did he MEAN?!” Jason shouted, but with his head still bowed and eyes averted.

“Please,” Athena’s voice broke slightly, “I promise all your questions will be answered, but - .”

“No,” Jason interrupted her, finally looking up, “If you know what is happening to me, please… please tell me.”

“We will, I promise,” Athena gripped his shoulders with sad eyes, “But, please, just… humor me and your family for a little while longer? So many of us are excited to meet you, and they are waiting just ahead.” 

There wasn’t any deceit that Jason could see in those grey eyes, but he only nodded in surrender when he noticed the sorrow hidden deep down in their depths. And when the little owl fluttered over to perch on his shoulder, tickling his earlobe with tiny feathers.

“Alright,” Jason agreed.

Athena led him inside an opulent palace, through glittering halls, and past many massive, gilded doors but did not open any of them, and did not say another word. Eventually, an approaching set of doors were already open, and from the voices coming from inside, the room was massive, built to acoustic perfection. Light seemed to be shining from within with soft radiance, and the smells were positively intoxicating. Jason felt his feet stopping on instinct, and Athena waited patiently for him near the doorway as they both listened to some of the conversations inside.

“Oh…” A matronly voice chided worriedly, “How can we be certain this will be enough? He may not be a growing boy any more, but every man needs enough to eat.”

“Everything looks wonderful mother,” said a voice like a wildflower meadow, “There’s more than enough food for everyone.”

“Persephone’s right, mother,” said a voice paradoxically cold and inviting at the same time, “He’s sure to be overwhelmed that so delicious a meal will undoubtedly ease his troubled mind.”

“Well, thank you, Hades dear,” The goddess they called ‘mother’ replied, “But I’m sure I could hurry and make just a few more…”

But the voices of Hades and Persephone prevented Demeter from leaving needlessly. Another powerful voice bellowed with laughter, along with the modest chuckling of a now familiar sounding individual. Jason cast a nervous glance at Athena, who merely smiled welcomingly, subtly gesturing him inside. Once he rounded the corner, and crossed the threshold, Jason took in the massive, but modest dining table, set for seven, and positively overflowing with dishes and entrees and meals. He didn’t have much chance to see the gods waiting within, who all turned at his arrival and fell silent, because that silence didn’t last long.

“You! Young buck!” A towering man shouted. 

Dressed as one would expect a Greek god to dress, the middle-aged man exploded from his seat next to a smiling Hestia. His billowing blue toga shimmered, and his opulent jewelry sparkled as he barreled into Jason, crushing him a tight bear hug and loud, unabashed laughter. Jason grunted in his hold, returning it as best he could, before being set back down.

“Uncle Poseidon?” Jason ventured a guess.

“Right you are, lad!” Poseidon beamed and slapped his back, “Look at you: a right strapping young man you are.”

“Well, that depends on who you ask…” Jason muttered, not sure what to say.

“I did not ask!” Poseidon shouted, “You are brave, and strong, and handsome; so, decrees a god and your family!”

“Enough shouting, brother,” Hades’ cool voice chided, “He can hear you well enough, I’m sure.”

Hades and Persephone both had billowing silver hair adorned with flowers. Hades’ hair was a duller shade than his queen, and his flowers were black where Persephone’s were white, but together they were a perfect match. The King of the Underworld sported a form-fitting tunic of what looked like liquid metal, and a jewel-encrusted cape. The goddess of Spring wore a beautiful dress of rainbow iridescence, very similar to her mother. The goddess Demeter’s dress was more subdued and muted than her daughter’s, but like the Earth herself was full of ever-changing, unseen surprises.

“Hello Jason,” Hades’ smile was much more easy-going than Jason imagined, “We’re very excited to meet you.”

“Uncle Hades…” Jason clasped the arm his Uncle offered tightly, “You’re… not what I expected.”

The gods all laughed together.

“I imagine few things here are,” Hades’ said before stepping aside for the goddesses near him.

“And, um, what should I call you?” Jason asked Persephone.

Her smile lit up the room, and her light chuckling brought a warm breeze scented of pomegranates through the chamber. She didn’t need to say that she understood his confusion. After all, she was simultaneously his step-sister, his cousin, and his aunt all at once.

“Persephone is fine,” She took his offered hands and kissed him as Athena did.

“And you’re my Aunt Demeter,” Jason let the goddess pull him close into a hug.

“Oh!” She moaned happily with her cheek against his, “Look how you’ve grown; you feel so healthy.”

She smelled of tilled dirt and sugarcane; her cheek was moist like a still puddle, but pleasantly warm and tingling on his skin. When she let him go, Jason made a point to refer to the banquet Demeter prepared.

“Everything looks wonderful,” He said, with complete sincerity.

Seeing his aunt beam so happily helped Jason to forget the pounding in his head, but just for a moment.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Poseidon roared, “Let us eat!”

Jason let himself be seated between Hestia and Demeter. To Demeter’s right sat her daughter, and then her daughter’s husband. Between Hades and Poseidon, Athena was across from Jason. They ate, they drank, and the gods entertained. Jason let them regale him with stories and dispelling myths. 

Demeter explained that she had long forgiven Hades for stealing her daughter away, because – in truth – he hadn’t stolen anyone. Persephone and Hades had long been secret lovers and the dearest of friends. And when she could stand it no longer, Persephone ran to the underworld on her own to be with her beloved. Now, after so long, Demeter loved Hades not just as a brother, but as a son. And they all knew how complicated their family was. 

Poseidon’s pride was second to none; he boasted and beat his chest merrily as he recalled – often incorrectly, as Hestia would regularly correct him – battles and lovers and secrets he kept deep on the ocean floor. Still, Poseidon took no offence to Hestia’s interjections; he thanked her every time, often kissing his older sister, rather drunkenly, on her cheek.

All the gods loved talking about Diana and Jason; they were all so proud of his exploits and forays into heroism. Poseidon cheered and pounded on the table as Hades raised a glass in honor of his superhero name: Fraternity. Everyone of them were undeniably accepting of his romance to a human man and an alien princess, but perhaps not as respectful. Jason politely shook his head and waved away all of the winking eyes and immature egging for details on their more intimate moments.

While Jason endured all of this humoring, as Athena had put it, to the best of his ability, he looked back at the goddess, again and again. Her controlled countenance showed she still very much remembered her promise with every glance they shared. But, no amount of delicacies or spirits or the gods company could distract him from the pain. Jason uttered an agonized wheeze and clutched at his head when he could endure it no longer. Hestia and Demeter grabbed his panting shoulders, Poseidon and Hades shot from their seats, and all six of the gods asked how they could help. What they could do for him.

“Please…” Jason moaned, “I mean no disrespect, really I don’t but…”

He looked to the faces of every god in turn before settling on the goddess of wisdom, and he felt the tears break free from his eyes and trail down his cheeks.

“The doctors can’t help me,” Jason whispered desperately, “Magic can’t help me. I don’t know what else to do… Please, tell me what’s wrong with me! I feel… like I’m going insane… I’m lying to my loved ones, and I have no… If you can’t tell me, then let me ask my father. He must know what is happening to me, he should make sense of the nightmares, and the migraines. Or even my step-mother! I don’t care if she did this to me because she hates me, or… if she can just explain… Where are they? Why aren’t they here?”

Five faces turned sorrowful eyes from Jason to Athena. She sat in her seat with elbows on the table and her hands folded over her mouth while listening to him. Those perfectly manicured hands lowered as Athena took a deep, preparatory breath with her eyes closed. When she opened them again, Jason slightly started at the sheer depth of the misery they suddenly held.

“It would be best to start at the beginning, but there are some things you must know before that…” Athena explained, “First, your suffering was not an act of Hera due to our father’s infidelity. And Zeus cannot answer your questions, I’m afraid. You see, they have both been dead for… quite some time now.”

Jason didn’t know how to process that; he just stared ahead with his mouth open slightly. He turned his head to every god who spoke next.

“Athena rules Olympus now,” Hades said.

“I know this is very confusing to hear,” Demeter rubbed a hand over his back.

“We will do all we can to ease your troubled mind,” Poseidon’s voice was, for the first time, subdued.

“We are all with you,” Persephone promised.

“Now,” Athena stood from her chair to begin pacing, “To start at the beginning:

“That beginning is when I was born. When I emerged – fully formed and battle ready – from our father’s head, that was the beginning of the end. It took millennia after millennia, and the process was so slow and so gradual, none of us noticed until it was far too late… With the loss of Wisdom, Zeus began to lose many other things: rationality, sense, reason, and eventually… sanity…

“We all remember when our father was wise, just, fair, and good. But this conflicts with all the myths that you learned about him, don’t they? That is because those myths show the kind of god he became: one sick and plagued by madness. And there is so rarely a greater danger than a mad god. And we only noticed the extent of his transformation when it was too late.”

“You see, dear,” Hestia took one of Jason’s hands in hers, “Your father may have brought many children, most of whom were great heroes, into your world, but his madness would often follow them too.”

“So, after much deliberation, in order to keep the potential devastation to a minimum, we decided it was best for Athena to rule,” Hades explained, “And that we should devote our efforts toward Zeus relinquishing the throne, for the good of Olympus.”

“I want you to know, Jason,” Athena continued, “I need you to understand that we did everything we could to help our father before making this decision. To heal him, to better him, I swear that every action at our disposal was attempted, but nothing could stop his rising madness. All he could do was believe his wild conspiracies, behave without any sense or decency, and act out of a cruelty and a malice that we could not abide.

“We begged him to see the reasoning behind placing me on the throne in his stead, but he wouldn’t listen. He saw it as an act of treason, of war, and began to rally loyalists to his side. And the first divine casualty to be taken in his war was his own wife. Hera pleaded with our father to find it in him to understand, to make sense of it all… Zeus, however, convinced himself that it was Hera who sought to depose him, not me. And so, he killed her. And so, it was war.

“Many of us lost our lives; that is why Olympus seems so empty. We kept the conflict here in our realm; that is why no others heard of it, even on Earth. And in the end, with four of the original six Olympians behind me, we were victorious. We struck our father with a mortal blow, and he fled. We pardoned those who fought at Zeus’ side and began to rebuild. It was only later when we realized that two new lives were welcomed on Themyscira that our father had acted one final time before he died.”

Jason cleared his throat, shaking his head slightly, mustering up the questions that raged in his mind, trying to deny a creeping foreboding that covered him like quicksand.

“You kept this from the Amazons?” His voice quivered when asking.

“This was a matter between gods,” Hestia explained, “And the Amazons are our daughters. We had given them paradise. We gave them Utopia for their service. We didn’t want to concern them with matters that were the fault of us, their gods.”

“But when you and Diana were little older than a few days, I visited you in your cribs,” Athena said, “And I felt our father’s essence on you both. And I knew what he had done.”

“Did he…” Jason felt like he was going to choke on the word, “ _rape_ my mother, Hippolyta?”

“As far as we can tell: no,” Athena shook her head, “There has never been any animosity in her prayers regarding him since their coupling together. And while it is inconceivable that the Amazon queen would deny a command to bed the king of her gods, we believe their romance was… affectionate. Zeus managed to play the part of a true lover; his deception didn’t necessitate harming Hippolyta.”

“But he still lied to her…” Jason felt like he was going to be sick.

“He often would with his paramours,” Demeter said, solemnly.

“After that, knowing we needed to discern his plan, we consulted with the Fates on the truth of what Zeus had done,” Athena said, “We asked them about Diana and about you. It would seem that Zeus never intended to father your twin sister. Her destiny stretches fair beyond anything Olympus could envision for her. Diana will transcend universes; as is her nature as Truth made flesh. She will be greater than any of us could imagine. And Zeus would never want a child of his to be his better, especially not a daughter. But… when the sisters of Fate spoke of you… this is what they had to say:

_“The Heir to Olympus is born,_  
_“On Woman’s world,_  
_“Each one a hero._

_“The Heir is the King,_  
_“The Son bears the Father,_  
_“And is the twin to Truth._

_“The King’s return is his Heir, his Son,_  
_“This marks the ruination of all,_  
_“A promised day._

_“Love will sound his rebirth,_  
_“Love sustains the King’s return,_  
_“Love, his ultimate destruction.”_

Jason couldn’t breathe. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, but he didn’t want the goddesses on either side of him touching them. He seized back and away from them, toppling his chair and banging his head on the floor. The six gods stood and exclaimed worriedly, but Jason rolled back to crouch, ready to run away at the slightest provocation. He eyed them all erratically; he still needed answers.

“Keep. Talking.” He commanded all of them.

“We decided to collect you from Themyscira,” Athena spoke carefully, “Few of the Amazons even knew of their baby prince, and we reasoned with your mother that Paradise was no place for a boy-child.”

“And you knew the Amazon queen would _never_ refuse a command from her gods…” Jason growled, eyes growing feral in his panic.

“Yes,” Athena did not deny it, “Your mother cried terribly, kissing you and promising her unconditional love before putting you in my arms. I placed you in a magical stasis, until we received the Fates’ command. There was a wonderful young couple on Earth, expecting a child of their own. They looked similar enough to your birth mother, and… they never even knew their real child was stillborn. Not when we replaced him with you: a rather large, but still healthy, baby boy.”

Jason couldn’t even look at them anymore; his tears splattered the marble floors, and his breathing shook his whole body with rage.

“Did you… kill my parents' baby?” He asked through clenched teeth.

“No!” Persephone cried shocked, “Of course we didn’t. We made a choice - .”

“Choice?!” Jason interrupted her, “Your _choice_?! Do you know what your _choice_ should’ve been?! You should’ve fucking killed me!”

“Jason!” Demeter cried out, despairingly.

“You should’ve kept all of this from happening, and just fucking KILLED ME!!”

Jason’s rage bounced over the walls of the chamber, vibrating and amplified to an otherworldly degree. He stared down the stoic form of the goddess of wisdom, hoping the hatred and venom he wished on all of them showed on every inch of his face.

“That was never an option for us,” Athena finally confessed.

“BULLSHIT!”

“We could never do you harm,” Athena continued, unabated, “Not one of us; not our family.”

“Oh, fuck YOU!” Jason roared, “You worthless, selfish, arrogant, pitiable little BITCH!”

Both Poseidon and Hades visibly tensed at his insult of their Queen, but neither made a move in her defense, and Jason did not back down.

“That’s what Apollo was on about outside, wasn’t he?” Jason pointed furiously at the wall behind him, “That’s what this is really about; that’s what you really chose to do. It what you gods always choose to do, in every fucking myth, because you haven’t really changed. You _never_ change! Because you just wanted to play another of YOUR FUCKING GAMES!!

“You could’ve stopped Zeus – his whole goddamned plan – the moment you learned about it, but no… No, no, no, no, no… Why the hell would gods take the easy way out? The selfless way? The way that makes sure that the ‘ruination of all’ never happens? Because you’d rather sit here on your perch, or under the waves, or in the fucking ground and watch rather than take responsibility!

“So, then, let me play the game! Let me, and Diana, and my friends and loved ones clean up your fucking mess for your fucking entertainment… Send me back…”

None of the gods moved; none of them spoke for moment, but when Athena did, Jason was utterly indifferent to the hurt in her voice, and the pain on all their faces.

“Keep my Spear close. It will help keep Zeus at bay.”

“Send me back…”

“Even if you don’t believe us, we are with you Jason…”

“Send. Me. Back.”

“And please remember: ‘Love will sound his rebirth/Love sustains the King’s return/and Love, his ultimate destruction.’”

Jason shut his eyes, covered his ears, shook his head, and just shouted.

“Send me back, send me back, send me back, send me back, send me back, send me back, send me back, send me back, send me back, send me back, send me back, send me back, send me back, send me back, send me back, send me back, send me back, send me back, send me back, send me back, send me back, send me back, send me back, send me back, send me back, send me back, send me back, send me back, send me back, send me back!”

“Jason!” A new voice called out, and hands shook his shoulders, “Jason, snap out of it! Guys! He’s back!”

Jason blinked through the haze in his vision to see a worried Zatanna on her knees in front of him. The clear blue of her eyes was so remarkably human that Jason felt the tears of relief rushing fresh down his face before he could process any more. He didn’t move as the door slammed open, or even register the three sets of footsteps. Zatanna moved away as Dick and Koriand’r flanked either side of him.

“Are you okay, babe?” Dick asked, brushing tears away and gripping his arm, “What did they do to you?”

“Oh, X’Hal,” Koriand’r kissed his temple and rubbed his back, “You are shaking like an autumn leaf on the branches of a hibernating tree.”

Diana knelt in front of him, took both his cheeks in the palm of her hands, and lifted him up to look her in the eyes. But he couldn’t. It was too much. He sobbed at the sight of her, reaching up to desperately cling to the wrists of the hands that held him. He cried a pitiful sound as his sister pressed her forehead to his. She didn’t say a word; she didn’t shush him or make any empty promises. She just moved to hold him close, waiting until he was ready to share what he had learned with all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zatanna's Spells (translated):
> 
> Let the circle be drawn,  
> Here in this blessed space,  
> Prepare the way for a sacred soul,  
> To highest height,  
> To ancient might.
> 
>  
> 
> By the power of Olympus,  
> With the Four Great Winds,  
> This one beseeches the right of passage.  
> By the grace of the gods,  
> With the ties of blood and flesh,  
> This one sends a child divine to the heavens.  
> By the throne of the old gods,  
> With the gifts now since offered,  
> Accept him now: Jason, the Son of Zeus.
> 
>  
> 
> Expense Report.


	16. A Single Afternoon and Night

Diana adjusted her armor and fastened her Lasso to her hip, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Running her fingers along the braided length of the golden cord, she sighed pensively. The Justice League was mobilizing – again. There was another immanent natural disaster that a nation was woefully unprepared for – again. And she and her brothers and sisters of the League were called in to help – again. Knowing and fully accepting that she had no experience or expertise in disaster preparedness and preparation, Diana still couldn’t help herself as she thought how this all could have potentially been avoided.

The endangered nation in question was very poor, through no real fault of their own from a historical perspective. The nation was often embroiled in war, but they only allowed Diana into their borders when they call for her and the League; they have always refused her help in peacekeeping, peacemaking. It seemed an endless cycle. Obviously one that was worthwhile: saving lives is never a vain action. But there was the mission. The mission Diana seemed always to put to the side.

Because of the League.

And now, because of Jason.

Diana slapped the back of her own hand sharply, silently berating herself for the thought. She was just tired. She was always tired. Maybe Steve was right, Diana thought to herself. Maybe she was overworked. It was never-ending after all.

“But no matter what,” Diana whispered to her reflection, “You swore to a life of service. No matter the service. To make an immortal life worth living.”

But that doesn’t help with her perpetual exhaustion.

Diana slipped on her tiara; she spied the clock on her bedside table. The meet-up with Superman and Batman before rendezvousing with the Lanterns wasn’t for some time, but of course Diana never thought to take a moment’s rest, and a warrior never naps in her armor. Diana sighed again before making her way out of her bedroom and down the hall.

The embassy was quiet; most of the staff had gone home for the weekend. She made her way down her usual path, past the usual portraits and pictures on the walls, past the houseplants, and past the statue of Athena that was stationed at the top of the Embassy’s staircase.

Diana drifted to a stop, staring ahead at nothing, her mind a jumbled mess. She closed her eyes, sighed again, and tried her best to look past her disappointment in her gods, her frustration. Diana had been neglecting her prayers ever since Jason’s travels to Olympus. She had no intention of breaking her habits, or turning her back on her gods, her family. She just wanted them to know her disappointment. But the disconnect was palpable. Diana needed the connection to her gods, her faith. And so, Diana turned back around, looked up into Athena’s stone visage, and crossed her Bracelets over her breast. She spoke no words, uttered no prayers; she simply acknowledged her Patrons and their gifts.

When Diana looked past the cracked, ajar door to Jason’s room at the Embassy, she saw the curtains drawn, and the afternoon sunlight streaming over Jason as he sat at his desk. He was concentrating, hunched over something, so Diana made sure not to startle him. He acknowledged her light tapping on the door frame.

“Come in, Diana,” Jason’s voice was calm, but tired, too.

She did, pushing aside the door and moving to see what Jason was so focused on. An ancient tome was open to an intricate diagram, which Jason was delicately painting onto his left hand with a calligraphy brush and black ink. Diana watched his work, reading from the book what purpose the charm was to serve. Since he’d returned from Olympus, Jason had acquired a new gift, no doubt an attempt of consolation from their divine family. Like Diana, Jason was now blessed with what was called “omni-lingualism.” He could now read, understand, speak, and write in all human languages – and non-human as well. When he’d finished his hand painting, in little more than a minute, Jason turned in his chair to Diana.

“Zatanna gave you this?” Diana asked.

“By way of some warlock named John Constantine, yeah.”

“I know him,” Diana nodded to herself, “He’s powerful. A little ostentatious, obstinate, but he does good despite being damned.”

“I’ll take your word on that,” Jason focused on keeping his fingers spread and lightly waved his hand, drying the ink.

“How will you use it?” Diana queried.

“I’m heading out to the Library of Congress; open late on Fridays,” Jason explained.

He looked up when Diana gently cleared her throat; he saw her pointed look and the little smile on her lips. Jason shrugged, smiling himself.

“Well, you’ve been telling me I need to get out of the Embassy,” Jason reminded her.

“I have, I have,” Diana chuckled softly, “But the Library of Congress?”

“Zatanna says that the more knowledge and information is stored in one place, the more arcane wisdom is available there too,” Jason looked down at his painted hand, “With this spell, I’ll just need to think of a subject, any mystical subject, and reach between the stacks to pull out books and scrolls and whatever else I might need.”

“And you’re hoping to find something new?”

“Yep. And I got a good feeling about it,” Jason held up his hand, raising an eyebrow to his sister, “Because either Father’s feeling nervous about this little plan of mine, and is making my hand itch like crazy, or… I’ve suddenly, spontaneously, become allergic to regular old ink.”

Diana chuckled with Jason at his little remark; she took his other, unmarked hand in hers. 

“You got a job?” Jason asked, knowing the answer.

“Yes, but it shouldn’t take long,” Diana explained, “Should just be a simple rescue operation.”

“Yeah, just a simple relief operation,” Jason repeated.

They both knew the work was rarely ever so simple.

“But when I get home, I can help you go through everything you learn at the library,” Diana leaned on the edge of the desk, “I’m sure Dick and Koriand’r will be happy to help as well.”

Jason slid his hand from hers and slid his gaze from her eyes.

“You haven’t been calling them,” Diana pointed out, concerned.

“You haven’t been praying,” Jason retorted.

“That’s different,” Diana protested.

“How?” Jason challenged.

“The Patrons may be many things, particularly disappointing of late for example,” Diana sighed wearily, “But they know I’m disappointed and why. Withholding prayers, for a time, is my right.”

“But you shouldn’t,” Jason said, “We’ll need them… come what may…”

“Like we’ll need Dick and Koriand’r.”

“I’m still emailing them often; keeping them in the loop.”

“Is that enough?”

“It has to be.”

Jason stood, cupped Diana’s face in his clean hand, and kissed her forehead gently. He pressed his forehead to hers, willing any strength he had to spare to give to her. He clenched his eyes shut against the wave of discomfort that crept over the crown of his head. The low hiss he uttered pulled Diana away, bringing her to stand.

“Yeah,” Jason answered an unasked question, “It’s still bad with you. Actually, it doesn’t seem to matter what kind of love I feel. I feel for strangers I see on the news, he gets stronger. I get a text message or a call from a friend, he gets stronger. I get so proud of you; I love you so much, and he gets stronger. But it’s the worst when it’s Kori and Dick. Agape, Philio, Storge… Eros… Doesn’t much matter what kind of love it is, he just gets stronger. Kind of funny, isn’t it? The one power stronger than him, the one entity Zeus feared and would play him like a little bitch in all those myths is the power that’s bringing him back. It’s so poetic, there should be a tragedy written about it…”

Diana held his shoulders tightly and pulled him into a tender hug, all the better to hide the tears she felt welling in her eyes.

“As soon as I’m home, I’ll help you; you’ll have my full attention.”

“I know, it’s okay,” Jason whispered against her hair, “The mission comes first.”

Diana drew a deep, slow breath, blinked away the tears, and kissed Jason’s neck.

“But that doesn’t mean you come second,” She promised.

“Of course it does,” Jason said as lightly as possible, “Until I’m a threat, others come first. The mission always comes first.”

Diana just kept holding him, a little tighter, silently admitting that was the case. And all the more disappointed in herself.

“I get it,” Jason did his best to comfort her, “I understand, and I comprehend. I can’t, and I won’t ask that of you. The world needs you, Diana. You, not me. But I never doubt that you’re there for me. Never. I know you are. It’s just… I need to ask this:

“Can you… I mean… When I am a threat… When this happens, can you…?” Jason pulled back, head down, “You worshiped him all your life, never knowing who he was, or that he was… dead. And now? You have to fight him. Fight me when he comes. Can you do that?”

“Yes,” Diana answered without hesitation.

“But he’s one of your gods. And our father.”

“He was never a father to me, and a god he may be, but handling dangerous gods is rather a specialty of mine. When he becomes a threat, I’ll stop him. And I will save you.”

“But he’s family,” Jason continued, “Can you fight family?”

“I’ve stopped Ares,” Diana pointed out, “And Deimos, and Phobos, and lest we forget there’s always Circe. Our brother, our nephews, and a cousin – in a way. And those are just of our pantheon.”

“Point taken.”

“And I will save you,” Diana brushed her thumb over his cheek.

Jason looked down at the Lasso on her hip.

“I believe you’ll try…” He whispered.

A few minutes later, Diana tracked Jason making his way to the front door. He was bundled up, needlessly, against the cold. Appearances. He cast a glance to her, sitting on the couch, reviewing some last-minute dossier before she left. They shared a small smile. She called out as he opened the door.

“I love you, baby brother.”

It was worth saying even for the pain, which Jason blinked past, bypassing the agony.

“I love you, sister mine.”

\------------------------

Dick hurried inside the building, past the biting wind and wicked chill, and heard the doors swing quickly shut behind him. His body shook at the feeling of fresh, blessed warmth, and he let out a shivering sigh. Passing through the narthex, he made his way toward the information counter. No one was waiting, but he could hear movement in the back, so he waited. He waited patiently, and ignored the bell offered to ring and call for assistance. He always hated those bells. He hated their sound and hated how they were like some pretentious command for attention. But after waiting a couple minutes, it became a necessity, so he pressed down gently, and let the sound ring softly.

“Just a second!” A powerful voice intoned from the back.

And a few seconds later, true to her word, Dick saw a heavyset woman with a complexion like pink chocolate, sporting lustrous goddess braids and an infectious shining smile come to the counter. That smile, and her eyes, widened when she saw him, and made him smile back.

“Hey there, honey,” The librarian’s tone was sweet, “What can I do for you?”

“Uh, I made an appointment to meet with a librarian this afternoon,” Dick explained, “Dick Grayson?”

“Grayson?” The woman confirmed as she scanned the computer.

“G-R-A-Y-S-O-N, yeah.”

“Well, I see you here, but I’m really sorry,” The woman folded her hands on top of the counter, “We are overbooked and understaffed tonight. Someone’ll be free to give you a hand, but it might take… at least half an hour.”

“That’s fine,” Dick smiled understandingly, “I know what I’m looking for, so whenever someone’s free, it shouldn’t take much of their time.”

“Alright then,” The woman was relieved he was understanding.

She pulled out a pager; the old kind that they used to use for reservations at restaurants. She did something to it, with a scanner and the computer before handing it to him.

“Think you’ll know what it means when it starts buzzing?”

“I’m sure I’ll figure it out,” Dick smiled, slipping the box into his back pocket, “Can I wander around while I wait?”

“Course you can. Anywhere you’re not supposed to be will be clearly marked.”

“Gotcha, thanks.”

“Mm’hmm.”

Dick gave the librarian a little wave before turning to leave. He knew her eye lingered on his back and backside. So, as he turned his head, deciding which way to go on his wandering, he unzipped his leather jacket and let it slide down his back, giving her a little, innocent show.

He decided to take a right, found his way to the restrooms and a staircase heading down to the basement, carrying a large section of “historical archives.” Ever the history buff, Dick wandered down and made his way through the rows and rows of shelves, perusing subject after subject. That’s when he heard it: a charged sound, buzzing and ringing softly at the same time, and like water being displaced after standing still for quite a while.

Dick followed the sound, turned a corner, and saw Jason. He sat on the floor, a book in his hand – the hand that was covered in intricate markings. He hunched over that book, turning pages faster than he could actually read them, comparing what he saw to numerous other books open in a semi-circle on the floor around him.

Dick didn’t call out to him; he didn’t move. He just watched Jason, not sure what else to do. With a noticeable grumble of frustration, Jason got to his feet, leaving another book on the floor, paused for a moment before reaching through the air with his left hand and pulling another book out from nothing. Dick smiled at the little show of magic, hearing the same distorted noise as before, but that smile dropped away as Jason turned his head just enough to notice someone nearby. They just stared at each other; Dick’s lips wanting to speak, barely parted, and Jason’s jaw clenched tightly. Still, they moved forward as one, hurrying to close the distance, and pulling each other into a tight, tight embrace.

Jason wouldn’t let Dick pull away as a terrible groan from Jason made Dick’s whole body shake. He wouldn’t allow Dick to let him go when Jason’s fingernails dug harder, more desperately into Dick’s sweater. They just held each other; happy relief being mixed so paradoxically with masked pain.

“I missed you so much,” Jason whispered.

“I’ve missed you, too,” Dick’s voice broke from the pain in Jason’s.

They parted slowly, but Dick was quick to stabilize a swooning Jason, with unfocused eyes and sickeningly pallid skin.

“Whoa!”

“I’m okay,” Jason said, not-at-all convincingly.

“Shit, no you’re not.”

Dick scrambled in the folds of his leather jacket for his pocket tissues after noticing the slow-running rivulet of bright blood coming from Jason’s nose. Jason sniffed and brought a finger to his nostril, seeing the offense on his own hands.

“Shit,” He repeated.

“Head back,” Dick commanded as he pressed a couple tissues against Jason’s nose, “Bathrooms are this way.”

Inside the florescent glare of the restrooms, Jason could catch a glimpse of his ashen visage before Dick ordered him to sit up on the counter. Dick cared for Jason with wet and dry paper towels, and completely exhausting his pack of tissues. They barely spoke until the bleeding stopped, but before there were words, their lips met in a tizzy of whirling emotions. Dick could taste the coppery bite of blood on Jason’s mouth, mixing with the honey-flavor of Dick’s lip balm. When they parted, Jason sighed.

“I’m sorry…”

“No,” Dick’s voice was firm, but quiet, “Don’t you dare.”

Jason’s hand moved from Dick’s cheek, down his shoulder, and over his arm. He still looked so ill that Dick absently prepped a new batch of paper towels, just in case.

“I knew…” Jason whispered, mostly to himself, “This would be worse.”

Dick didn’t need clarification; Koriand’r and he had suspected that was why Jason had stopped calling them over the phone. Still, Dick closed his eyes, because the truth of it still hurt.

“How are you?” Jason asked, “Are you okay?”

“No. We’re not.”

Dick knew that wasn’t what Jason needed to hear, but lying wouldn’t help either of them. Koriand’r was miserable, a fact she seemed utterly incapable of masking or hiding after more than a month, and Dick was tired of lying to her and to himself. Jason changed the subject.

“What are you even doing here? In D.C.? At the Library of Congress?”

“Remember that urban revitalization thing back home that’s nothing more than a front for real estate moguls to kick impoverished tenants out of their homes?”

“Yeah, you’ve been working on that a few weeks now.”

“Yeah, well, turns out the only way they’re able to exploit those people is because a whole lot of deeds have conveniently gone missing,” Dick gestured to the building they were in, “But not here. Original copies of the deeds will be here, and I scheduled a meeting for a librarian to help me find the forms and stop the greedy bastards.”

“Always being a hero, aren’t you?” Jason asked.

“Finding it real hard to stop,” Dick agreed.

“It’s funny though, isn’t it?” Jason’s tone grew distant and sarcastic, “You just happen to fly out to the Capital and come to the Library the same night I’m coming here, and you find your way down to the same damn section that I’m in? I think that’s pretty fucking funny.”

“It’s not,” Dick shook his head, rubbing a wet paper towel over Jason’s brow, “It’s not funny at all.”

Jason blinked past the drops of water trickling to his eyelashes.

“Even when tonight is the night I re-cast my wards, and today’s the day I’d be at my weakest?”

Dick let out a grunt of believing disbelief.

“Raven mentioned it was almost time for you to put those mental barriers back up.”

Jason eased himself down off the counter, and the two stood side-by-side, not speaking, but both their minds moving a million miles an hour. It was then that Dick forced himself to accept the threat that Zeus posed; Dick knew that Zeus would return. And no matter what, he would have to face that. Face it as a hero, and nothing else. And something about Jason told Dick that the “Heir to Olympus” had accepted this very recently as well.

“You’re not searching for a way to stop him, are you?” Dick asked, knowing the answer.

“I can’t stop him from coming; from taking over my body,” Jason answered, “The best I can do at this point is make sure we’re prepared to stop him when he does.”

“And that’d better include me,” Dick glanced a side eye at his boyfriend.

“Heh, of course,” Jason chuckled, before becoming very serious, “Zeus was always the kind of god to think very little of humans. They’d either be toys to play in his sick games, or just objects for his… outlets. I intend to make very good use of that Achilles’ heel of his.”

“Good.”

They stood in silence a moment more before a harsh buzzing noise sounded, and Dick jumped up, yelping in surprise. Jason looked startled as well, but he forced a laugh all the same as Dick scrambled at the seat of his jeans. He pulled the pager out of his back pocket, clicking it off and setting it on the counter.

“Sooner than they said,” Dick muttered to himself.

“Go,” Jason said softly.

Dick picked up the many unspoken meanings behind the simple request, but he didn’t move away. Rather he let loose a heavy sigh and leaned his palms on the restroom countertop. Jason covered one of Dick’s hands with his and turned his head with another. The kiss was deep, but gentle; both men were just so tired. As he pulled away, Jason bit and sucked lightly at his lower lip, savoring the taste. 

“Seriously, go,” Jason repeated, “You know you should never keep a librarian waiting. And, I need to make sure to get those books back on the ‘shelves’ before someone who shouldn’t find them does.”

“I hate this…” 

Dick hid none of the bitterness that plagued his heart from his voice. He turned his head back away from Jason, shutting his eyes tightly and clenching his fists.

“Yeah,” Jason agreed as he moved to open the restroom door, “Just imagine how I feel…”

“I do!” Dick spat as he turned, “I do… every god-damned day…”

“And every damn night, I’m sure…”

Dick looked at Jason, still a little pale but sturdy on his feet, and took him in. When he willed his feet to move, the carried him to press Jason’s back against the open door. As their lips parted again, Dick wrapped his arms around Jason, pressed his head against Jason’s shoulder and whispered his plea.

“Don’t shut me out, okay?”

“Never…”

Dick stayed behind to watch Jason begin collecting the magical books and tomes he’d left on the floor, but when he started to leave, Jason called out one last time.

“Dick? Could you tell Kori I’ll be at the Embassy tonight? If she can get away?”

“Of course,” Dick promised, with a sad parting smile.

It was the same kindly librarian who waited for him when he returned to the information counter.

“Made sure you’d have the best,” She joked, wearing that same beaming smile.

“Well, I appreciate it,” Dick responded.

But she was still receptive to his changed demeanor and the masked pain in his tone; she couldn’t help but ask one curious question.

“You alright, honey?”

Dick returned the pager quietly, wondering how much if anything would be worth sharing with a complete stranger. The librarian didn’t probe; she just waited.

“Do you… Do you think it’s worth fighting for someone you love, even if you lose them? Even if it might be a hopeless fight? Even if trying means a lot of other people might get hurt? I mean, that’s what every great love story tells us, right?”

“And all of history, not just the story books,” The librarian agreed, adding, “And my guess is, since this is reality and not fiction – if a lot of other people might be hurt – they know what’s at stake too. And they want to be in that fight as much as they can. Love’s one of the few things in this whole damn world worth fighting for, and it’s the only thing you can look back on and not regret having fought for, even if you should end up losing that fight in the end… I don’t think I can be much help for you with that, Mister Grayson, but when it comes to your deeds…”

“Right, of course,” Dick gestured for her to lead the way, “And… thank you.”

\------------------------

Koriand’r stood outside the Themysciran Embassy dressed as a civilian, pulling on her gloves against the Washington winter cold as the cab that picked her from the secret League teleportation site drove off. She wasn’t actually cold, she doesn’t get cold; she just needed something to occupy her hands as she scanned the first and second floor windows for light. This too was needless – she knew which room was Jason’s – but still Koriand’r found herself nervously acting unnecessarily. She could have flown here as Starfire; she could have teleported right inside the Embassy. She was invited, after all. But that didn’t stop her hesitation.

Light shone out of Jason’s shut windows; the curtains drawn. She was expected. Koriand’r pushed back her apprehension with a hard swallow, looked up and down the empty quiet street for onlookers that were all fast asleep, and rose slowly into the air. Jason stood at his bedside, a nearly empty laundry basket on one side and a mound of folded clean clothes on the other. He was facing the window and looked up when Koriand’r’s glow caught his eye.

He put down the shirt he was holding, spoke words Koriand’r couldn’t hear through the glass, but she knew he was verbally disabling the building’s security, and hurried to the balcony. She glided over the banister and touched down when he pulled the glass doors in, a gust of frigid air playing with his curls. Jason opened his arms when Koriand’r didn’t move, for fear of doing the wrong thing, but she entered his embrace without hesitation at his invitation. They held each other for a long, long time. So long in fact that Koriand’r had subconsciously started to lift them both a few inches off the ground. Jason didn’t call attention to their floating, or even protest since he was just as happy to see her, to hold her in his arms, as she was with him.

They dropped back to the floor as Koriand’r pulled back to hold Jason’s face in her hands, inspecting and scrutinizing every detail. He covered her hands and stretched up, taking her sweet lips and passionate breath with his. The sensation of her love, of his, sent a violent shiver down his spine, but he wouldn’t let her pull away, just like with Dick a few hours before. She didn’t pull away, but she did guide him back inside, out of the cold.

“I’m okay,” Jason promised, as Koriand’r hurried to close the balcony doors.

“Truly?” Her voice could barely be registered as a whisper.

“I’m okay,” He repeated, “I put up my mental wards during the spin cycle.”

Koriand’r absentmindedly ran the tips of her fingers over a still-warm and folded pair of jeans, afraid of now saying the wrong thing. So instead, she collected the pants and set about putting them in their proper drawers in the dresser across the room. She watched her boyfriend approach in the mirror’s reflection. Jason wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing the side of his face into the back of her neck and luxurious hair.

“I miss you so much,” His words muffled and low.

Koriand’r covered his arms with hers, inhaling sharply to hold back her sobs. She felt his beating heart, a pulse a little faster than calm, thundering in dissonant time with her own. She closed her eyes to listen more intently to its rhythm. She took as much comfort as she was able in knowing, with this irrefutable proof, that he was still alive. That he was still Jason.

“You’re so strong, Kori,” Jason confessed.

“Hmm?” She was a little confused.

“So strong,” He kissed where her back met her shoulder, “So strong, you didn’t even miss me after all this time.”

Koriand’r rushed to turn and refute that claim; tears gathering quickly at her perceived offense. But like so often with Jason, she found only a puckish smile and twinkling eyes, albeit a little more tired than she remembered. Feeling this was no time for games, Koriand’r pouted and turned away again, busying herself with fiddling with clothes in his dresser drawer. Jason picked up on his mistake immediately.

“I’m sorry,” He rubbed comfort into her arms.

“You are making fun of me,” Kori murmured, “Laughing at me.”

“Not at you; never at you,” Jason stressed, “I just… Please, don’t hold back with me, Kori. Never… especially after so long. I… I need to hear you. I want to hear you.”

“I do not like this, Jason,” Koriand’r confessed after a silent moment, “I do not like being useless. I do not like hurting you. I do not want to cause you pain. That is worse than useless…”

“Never,” Jason guided her to face him, “Never useless. And you’re not the one hurting me; you’d never hurt me. So, please: tell me. Say what you need to say.”

Jason brushed aside a tear from her cheek, freshly fallen, with his thumb.

“But I cannot,” Koriand’r started, “I cannot begin to explain how much I have missed you. How much I still miss you. How much I love you. And how useless I truly am. And please, do not attempt to refute this, because I am useless. Useless for you, until the time to fight arrives, and then…”

Koriand’r brushed past Jason, making for his closet. He watched her collect a bunch of hangers and began putting his shirts away. In the quiet of nights past, when neither Jason nor Koriand’r could sleep, she shared more about her world of Tamaran, and her adventures amongst the stars. And there were many times her recollections turned to her time as a slave, and as a revolutionary. She had lost so much more than Jason or Dick in her life, experienced so much more, and she felt no shame in her grief when sharing with her loves. Comrades, lovers, friends, followers, and family… Koriand’r had lost them all. In one way or another. More often than not, she lost them, and there was nothing she could have done. As twisted and horrible as it was to be enslaved, as a slave she was never useless. For Koriand’r, to be useless, especially for those she loves, is worse than being a slave.

And when the laundry was put away; when she set the empty basket inside and slid the door closed, she stood there with nothing to do. She fidgeted. Useless.

Jason took her hand and led her to the bed. As he sat, he pulled her closer and closer. Even as she kissed him, bowing her head down, he pulled her nearer. She straddled his lap on her knees, sighing in surrender as Jason fought past his body’s unpleasant shaking and embraced her so their forms pressed together. The weight of her lay him down, her hair cascading over her shoulders and encircling him. She lost herself in his warmth, his kisses. She forced herself to ignore his reaction to their love, and it was naturally obvious to them both. So, Jason pecked her lips twice more, and rolled over, so that Koriand’r lay on the bed beside him.

“Please don’t hold back with me,” Jason begged, entwining their fingers together.

“I cannot…” She whispered, closing her eyes from his pleading gaze.

Jason swept her hair from her face and waited for her to open her eyes again.

“I love you, Koriand’r of Tamaran,” He said without reservation when she did, “I love you so much, you will never be useless to me. I wasn’t making fun of you earlier. You are my strength, Kori. You and Dick. As much as Diana. And I will need you, always.”

“Richard believes…” Koriand’r paused to turn around and pull Jason close to spoon her body with his, “Dick tells me… that you are no longer searching for a way to stop… your father.”

Jason pulled her closer before answering, for fear she would pull away at the truth.

“That’s right,” He admitted.

Koriand’r didn’t pull away; she curled closer to him, taking his hand and planting desperate kisses into his palm.

“You’ll be with me, won’t you?” Jason asked softly, “I’ll need you to help stop him; he’ll never expect you. Never see you coming. With how much he underestimates women, you might just be our ace in the hole… Starfire: Secret Weapon.”

She didn’t answer right away; she reached up to the head of the bed, collecting a couple pillows in her hand for them to rest their heads on instead. She mustered a deep breath, feeling her anxiety rush her own beating heart to match Jason’s tempo, and let out the air slowly and quietly, over a long, long duration.

“I love you, Jason,” Koriand’r finally said, “And… I will be with you.”

She promised nothing more; she couldn’t say that. She knew the implications, she could read between the lines, as it were. But that was enough for Jason. He leaned up over her and gently kissed her temple.

“Thank you,” He whispered into her ear.

“Please,” Koriand’r whispered back, “Tell me what I can do.”

“Stay here, with me,” Jason answered, “As long as you can.”

So, until the very early hours of the morning, not long before the dawn’s light would call the city’s birds and early risers to start their days, Koriand’r stayed with Jason. He held her, she held him, they kissed, and told each other that they remained very much in love. Promising that feeling again and again. Neither sleeping, because even sleep would bring them apart.

And when there was a soft knocking at the bedroom door, Koriand’r had already risen, having just ended a communication with her team. Her responsibilities for the Titans the only thing to take her from him.

It was Diana at the door, back home from her mission, armor slightly soiled with dirt and mud from the work she and the other members of the League had done. After a final kiss goodbye, Koriand’r turned to share a strong hug with Wonder Woman. She asked permission to use the Embassy’s teleporter and left with a solemn wave in farewell.

Diana sent a pointed, pleased look to her brother, still sitting on the bed. That smile wavered at his expression; Diana stepped into the room, closing the door behind her for privacy. And her heart dropped as Jason sighed.

“Guess it was a rather simple relief mission, huh?” He asked, attempting levity.

“It actually was, yeah,” Diana answered, waiting patiently.

“We… have some things to talk about…” Jason admitted.

“What did you learn?” Diana asked about his time at the library.

Rather than answer, Jason got off the mattress. Bending down, on his knees, he collected a suitcase from under the bed. He sat back down after setting the luggage right side up. He struggled with where to begin.

“Would you sit with me?” He asked, “Please?”


End file.
